


Looking for a liar

by DICE_SaiOuMota_Inc, Isabellag9705, NanamiDarkfox



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: AU Virtual Reality, Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bullying, Chatting & Messaging, Child Abuse, Depression, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Violence, Everyone Is Alive, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone wants Ouma back, F/F, F/M, Food Deprivation, Give him love, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Lemon just at the end of the fic, M/M, No Despair, OC are just secondary characters (?), OT3, Ouma Being Ouma?, Ouma needs a hug, Ouma needs love, Ouma not Oma, Ouma parents +A parenting, Post Game, Post-Canon, Post-Game(s), Relationship(s), SPOILERS OF THE GAME, SaiOuMota - Freeform, SaiOuMota for ever, Sleep Deprivation, Spanish, Spoilers, Tags Are Hard, This trio needs more love, Violence, Virtual Reality, but you can translate to english with google translate if you want, idk - Freeform, im being sarcatic yk, they are love, well almost everyone (?)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-05-06 10:05:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 63,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14639580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DICE_SaiOuMota_Inc/pseuds/DICE_SaiOuMota_Inc, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabellag9705/pseuds/Isabellag9705, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanamiDarkfox/pseuds/NanamiDarkfox
Summary: Al fin el juego había terminado, al final todo resultó ser falso, una capa mas de mentiras. Ya no quería tener nada que ver con esto, no más, quería olvidarlo todo y seguir con su vida.Una que deseaba no tener que vivirla, no, más que vivir era sobrevivir, sobretodo en una casa y con unos padres como los suyos. ¿Alguien lo recordaba? Probablemente no.Después de todo…Estoy muerto para ellos.A SaiOuMota fic :v





	1. Prologo - Realidad

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno al fin vamos a montar este fic, desde hace ya un tiempo hemos notado que hay MUY POCO Sai Ou Mota en este lugar, y las dos nos pusimos a hacer este fic, esperemos que les gusten a todo el que lo lea, no queríamos montarlo hasta tener muchos capítulos pero no aguantamos las ganas, somos impacientes :v (?) Sorry not sorry btw 
> 
> En fin, disfruten!

Ya había pasado una semana.   
  
Una semana desde que salió de ese infernal juego que todo el mundo aclamaba como si fuera una religión, Danganronpa, ese enfermo juego que intentó terminar con todas sus fuerzas, que falló estrepitosa y aplastantemente, todo porque subestimó las habilidades del detective… o _ex-_ detective definitivo, Shuichi Saihara… Que manera tan patética de fallar, había creído que podría, incluso confió su plan a Momota, pero… Saihara fue más inteligente que ellos al parecer.   
  
Que estúpida forma de perder. Aplastado por la culpa, en el sentido más literal posible, la prensa no había sido linda, y nunca sería gran fan de las prensas luego de esto. Sentir todo su cuerpo ser aplastado de aquel modo, sus huesos crujiendo como ramitas, triturados, la sangre saliendo de todos lados de su cuerpo de forma incontrolable, su piel rasgándose de forma desagradable, sus gritos siendo amortiguados por el ruido de la prensa, esperaba…   
  
En todo caso había sido nada bonito y placentero, y esperaba no repetirlo nunca. Gracias.   
  
Y ahora, allí estaba, en su cama de hospital, vivo, de algún modo esto no le alegraba o aliviaba en lo absoluto, no cuando apenas esta semana había obtenido todos sus recuerdos de vuelta…   
  
No quería volver, no deseaba volver, hubiera sido mejor si se hubiera quedado muerto, que su cápsula hubiera tenido algún corto circuito y hubiera fallecido o algo de ese estilo, pero no, la vida como siempre era una perra cruel, ah solo era su suerte, pensaba que iba a morir allí, pero no, ni aplastado por una prensa se moría, ni con días sin comer y dormir se moría, ¿Qué era él? ¿Una cucaracha? Porque para sobrevivir tanto solo podía ser eso.   
  
Fuera de todo, realmente no había querido salir de su habitación desde entonces, varios de los doctores y enfermeras insistían en que debía encontrarse con los otros concursantes, que le ayudaría a su salud mental o algo así, alguna cosa loca que pensaban ellos, que podría hacerle sentir mejor estar, no solo con las personas que lo odiaban, si no también con dos que trataron de asesinarle sin pensárselo mucho, y uno al que manipuló para salvarse el trasero.   
  
No, definitivamente no deseaba estar ni remotamente cerca de ninguno de ellos, estaba agotado de todo lo que tenía que ver con el juego, además de que sabía perfectamente que él no era deseado en ese lugar, solo estaría demás, lo mas probable era que si llegaba donde estaban ellos, todos se quedarían callados y le mirarían fijamente, probablemente luego de unos momentos vocalizarían su desagrado por tenerle siquiera cerca y todos comenzarían a quejarse y pelear, no tenía ni las ganas ni la energía para lidiar con aquello y menos ponerse a mentir en frente de todos para fingir que aquello no le dolió en lo absoluto.    
  
No, tampoco deseaba lidiar con peleas, ni nada ligeramente parecido, estaba agotado.   
  
Así que optó por negarse cada vez que sugerían aquello, no podían obligarle, por ende no pudieron hacer nada para hacerle cambiar de opinión, también, aunque sabía que no era necesario, pidió que restringieran el paso a su habitación, no vaya a ser que Momota quisiera hacerse el héroe e ir a hablar con él o que Saihara tratara de ser un bonachón y fuera a hablarle, o incluso la mismísima Akamatsu llegara con su asquerosa lástima y actitud de líder a tratar de hacerle ir con los demás, sabiendo que todos le detestaban, era mejor evitarse este tipo de cosas.   
  
Ya no quería saber nada de nadie.   
  
Solo deseaba dormir, alejarse de todo.   
  
Olvidar que tiene una vida fuera de allí, olvidarse que tuvo una vida allí, comenzar de nuevo…   
  
Pero eso era algo demasiado… ingenuo de pensar, eso nunca sucedería, volvería al mismo hoyo del que salió, con… ellos, y simplemente todo continuaría como antes, tal vez le gritarían por no haber ganado y le castigarían, nada que ya no se imagine, se encogió de hombros en la soledad de su habitación con desinterés absoluto, igual nada podría dolerle más que la prensa hidráulica, y eso era una especie de consuelo para sí mismo.   
  
Aún, en el fondo de su pecho, escuchaba llorar a su yo Líder Supremo, clamar porque DICE existiera, porque la familia a la que tuviera que volver fueran ellos… Pero no eran nada más que una vil mentira más de este asqueroso juego de muerte y desesperación que todo el mundo amaba de una forma enfermiza y desagradable.   
  
Sus ojos amatistas perdidos en la distancia, mirando por la ventana se fijaron en algunas avecillas que jugaban en el aire, revoloteando felices, cantando una a la otra, distrayéndose por un momento de sus pensamientos depresivos con ellas, eran libres, podían volar felices por donde desearan, vivir y morir volando libres en el cielo, que celoso se sentía de ellas…   
  
Desearía poder extender sus alas y volar de aquel modo.   
  
No es que tuviera un par de alas, de todos modos.  
  
Fue cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió, llamando su atención, sacándole de sus pensamientos, haciendo que su expresión inexpresiva ahora se dirigiera de la ventana a la persona que había entrado al lugar, era el doctor de siempre, que trataba de convencerle la mayoría de las veces de ir a hablar con los demás, un hombre bastante común de cara olvidable, cabello negro y lentes, anciano, acomodando su bata entró, mirándole con algo de preocupación.   
  
Y casi, casi, se estremeció, estaba seguro por la mirada que tenía, heh, su mirada fría realmente era buena entonces.   
  
Díganle el próximo Maki.   
  
El doctor se aclaró la garganta, acercándose a su cama donde él se encontraba tan, oh cómodamente sentado- Ouma-san, he venido a hablar de algo con usted- dijo el hombre de lentes, mirándole. Kokichi solo le observó fijamente, lo único que cambió de su expresión fue el movimiento de su ceja alzándose, demostrándole al otro el sarcasmo que no expresaba en palabras, como si le dijera “no me digas”, el doctor suspiró- Viendo nuestros exámenes del otro día usted ha mejorado mucho y ya esta en condiciones físicas óptimas- continuó, observando unos papeles de su carpeta.   
  
Hmm, entonces estaba bien, ¿No es así? Podría irse.   
  
-Pensábamos en dejarle una semana más para que tuviera sesiones en grupo con el terapeuta del equi-  
  
-No quiero ir con el terapeuta, ¿Me puedo ir de una vez?- le interrumpió el de ojos amatista, con su voz monótona, fría, aburrida, y cansada, el doctor, nervioso, volvió a mirar su carpeta, levantando la cabeza hacia él.   
  
-E-em si, de hecho, si no deseas asistir a las sesiones serás libre de irte cuando desees- dijo el hombre observando al muchacho de cabellos azabaches con terminaciones en púrpura, Ouma solo suspiró casi como si fuera un alivio aquello, al menos no tendría que lidiar con ellos, solo le quedaría lidiar con su familia, esperaba, no fuera tan difícil.   
  
Pero eso era una mentira, siempre iba a ser difícil.  
  
-Bien, me iré mañana a primera hora ¿Esta bien? –cuestionó, aunque realmente ya había hecho su decisión, ya había pensado en todo, tanto tiempo solo le daba que pensar, si no se aburría, y eso no le gustaba, nunca lo hizo, el doctor asintió- Otra cosa, no quiero que revelen ningún tipo de información mía a nadie, ni siquiera a los concursantes, en caso de que pregunten, estoy muerto para ellos- dijo contundentemente, con voz fría y cortante, causando que el doctor hiciera una mueca ante la forma en la que dijo aquello.   
  
-¿Esta completamente seguro? ¿No quiere mantener contacto con nadie? Algunos han preguntado por usted, parecían preocupados-Kokichi aguantó las ganas de bufar burlonamente ante eso, pensando con amargura en las personas que probablemente lo habrían hecho, Saihara, en su culpa, Momota, siendo un héroe, Akamatsu, sintiendo lástima, y tal vez Amami, porque parecía ser buena persona, pero bueno, todos parecieron serlo hasta que mostraron sus verdaderos colores.   
  
_Como Mamá._  
  
-No, no quiero saber nada de nadie, ni quiero que nadie sepa nada de mí, es mi decisión final, si eso fue todo, Doctor-chan, váyase, me aburre- finalmente dijo el otro, moviendo su mano despectivamente recalcando sus palabras, pensando en los planes que tenía, necesitaba comenzar a tratar de sobrevivir por sí mismo, esta vez no se quedaría de brazos cruzados, ya no tenía miedo de nada, ya nada le importaba, lo único bueno que había salido de Danganronpa…   
  
Se había insensibilizado. Había aprendido a ignorar sus miedos y sus sentimientos.   
  
Gracias, Team Danganronpa.   
  
-Esta bien… como usted desee, mañana podrá irse como prometí…-  
  
-Ah y… ¿Tendrá la bufanda? La de cuadros- preguntó por último antes de que el doctor se fuera del lugar, el hombre le miró sorprendido por la pregunta inesperada, asintiendo en respuesta, de hecho la tenían, al igual que todos los trajes de los demás- Bien, la quiero, es lo único que quiero de mi ropa del juego, eso es todo, puedes retirarte- el hombre asintió intimidado por su actitud, yéndose del lugar, probablemente a avisar al personal su decisión, y buscar el trozo de tela que le había pedido.   
  
Ouma al fin pudo suspirar con alivio, su rostro relajándose y mostrando el agotamiento que sentía, mirando de nuevo a la ventana, al bonito día que se alzaba sobre todo ellos, como si todo fuera perfecto, personas insignificantes, como él mismo…   
  
Es hora de olvidar todo lo que sucedió en el juego y seguir con su vida, solo como él sabía. Mintiendo.   
  
Después de todo…   
  
_Era un mentiroso._


	2. Día a Día

-¡Ya despierta, basura!-   
  
Sus ojos amatista se abrieron de golpe, los golpes en el piso, que vendría siendo el techo de la cocina, atravesaban el lugar, apenas abre los ojos y ya está exasperado por su _“Familia”_ , no los consideraba como tal, pero bueno, tenía que soportarlo, rodó los ojos con molestia, su estómago retorciéndose adolorido, rugiendo como un león hambriento, recordándole de forma cruel que tanto tiempo llevaba sin introducir nada en el, habían ¿Sido cuantos días? ¿Tres? ¿Cuatro? No le importaba, no era algo importante.   
  
Suspiró, cerrando sus ojos de nuevo con terquedad, queriendo hundirse más en las sábanas viejas de su polvorienta cama, queriendo perderse en ellas y quedarse allí todo el tiempo que quisiera, dormir y dormir sin preocuparse por nada, por dolor, por sufrimiento, por hambre, nada, pero…   
  
-¡Muévete!- de nuevo gritó la mujer, golpeando una última vez el techo de la cocina, su piso, con lo que probablemente era el palo de una escoba. Con un último suspiro se sentó en su cama, estirando sus delgados brazos y piernas como un gato perezoso, ignorando como su corazón había empezado a latir rápidamente en una taquicardia repentina, probablemente por el poco sueño que había logrado obtener estos días, respirando hondo para calmarlo. Era la hora de comenzar su día a día. Antes de que aquella mujer llegara a gritarle más y probablemente tirarle el palo de escoba en la cabeza, y su zapato en todo caso.   
  
Con mucha lentitud se levantó de su cama, no queriendo acelerar más su ya desbocado corazón, comenzando a caminar sin perder más el tiempo al baño a comenzar su higiene casi sin pensarlo, en modo automático, como si fuera un robot, heh, si cierta persona hubiera escuchado esos pensamientos habría dicho que eran robo-fóbicos.   
  
En todo caso, en cuestión de minutos salió de allí, y se vistió lo más rápido posible, acomodando su uniforme genérico negro, uno tan común que daba asco, y colocándose sus zapatos, si, dentro de su casa, no le interesaba un comino que eso debía ser antes de irse en la puerta, que se jodan sus padres, igual ni lo notaban.   
  
Rápidamente agarró su maletín con todas sus cosas, que no eran muchas, y salió de su habitación, bajando las escaleras rápidamente, ni se molestó en ir a la cocina o saludar, igual sabía que no le iban a alimentar o tratar bien, así que no le interesaba. Se fue directamente a la puerta, y por pura costumbre, no sabe si fue por los recuerdos que tenía de DICE o por antes del juego- Voy saliendo- anunció con voz monótona, aburrida, y fría, como fue desde que salió de ese infernal lugar, ya nada podía perturbarlo.   
  
-¡¿A quién le interesa?!- gruñó la mujer, sin moverse de la cocina, cocinando para su esposo y ella misma, como si él no existiera.   
  
Bueno, en algo tenía razón.   
  
¿A quién le interesaba?   
  
En fin.   
  
Continuó su camino a la escuela, caminando, porque no pensaba tomar autobús o incluso el metro, nada de eso, era solo una media hora caminando, así que no importaba mucho, trató de tragar el nudo que tenía en su garganta cuando su estómago gruñó de nuevo en lo que parecían 5 minutos…   
  
¿Si su estómago se comiera a sí mismo… sería canibalismo?  
  
Hmmm, misterios.   
  
Se encogió de hombros, mientras ignoraba aquello y seguía caminando con tranquilidad, ignorando las miradas curiosas, y algunas que le reconocían por el maldito juego, así había sido su vida desde que salió, uno que otro tomaba el valor de acercarse y tratar de hablarle… nunca les salía bien. De todos modos tenía que continuar su camino, si se retrasaba se lo decían a sus padres y entonces probablemente le gritarían más, y eso era lo último con lo que quería lidiar, no tenía ganas.  
  
Caminó y caminó por lo que parecieron horas, mirando a su alrededor, personas, carros, perros, gatos, y cualquier cosa que se le atravesara en medio, con puro y duro aburrimiento. Al doblar la esquina pudo ver su escuela… Y sus matones favoritos en toda la entrada, genial, que día tan bonito ¿Verdad? Justo lo que necesitaba, más retrasos.  
  
Suspiró y dio la vuelta para dar la vuelta a la manzana, e ir hacia la entrada trasera de la escuela,  algo irritado por el retraso que esos tipos le acababan de imponer, mas su rostro apenas mostró su ceño fruncido, se había vuelto muy inexpresivo con el tiempo, su tiempo en Danganronpa y todo el año que le siguió… solo se había vuelto muy frío. Y no le molestaba aquello, nadie de ellos merecía su simpatía, y se encontraba irritado cada que llegaba algún traicionero pensamiento sobre los chicos del juego, incluso a veces se encontraba preguntándose a sí mismo _“¿Cómo estarían? ¿Cómo es su vida fuera del juego? ¿Están bien? ¿Tendrían una mejor vida que la suya? ¿Cuáles habrán sido sus motivos para entrar al juego?”_ entre mucho más, no es como si a ellos él les importara.   
  
Bufó enojado y con amargura, era mejor no pensar en eso de nuevo, cerró su mano, la que sostenía el maletín en un puño, casi queriendo abrazarse a la bufanda de cuadros que siempre llevaba escondida en él, colocarla alrededor de su cuello como cuando estaba a solas, y sentirse por un mínimo momento realmente cómodo…   
  
Pero no hay tiempo para eso, tenía que llegar a clases.   
  
Llegó hasta la entrada trasera, el estacionamiento de la escuela, colándose por la reja, era lo suficientemente pequeño como para caber por ella, y entrando a la escuela por la enfermería, rápidamente, la mujer enfermera le saludó con una pequeña oleada de su mano, reconociéndole, él asintió a su dirección imitando la acción de esta y sin perder el tiempo saliendo del lugar directamente a su salón de clases en el segundo piso.   
  
Al llegar se topó con el profesor en la puerta.   
  
-Ah, Ouma-san, como siempre, ni un minuto temprano, ni uno tarde- dijo el hombre, dejándole pasar antes que él, el de cabellos azabaches solo asintió con desinterés, dirigiéndose a su lugar en el salón, casi al final de la primera fila, sentándose rápidamente, y sacando sus cosas, ignorando a las personas que le miraban como siempre en el salón, y simplemente fijando sus ojos en la clase, intentando concentrarse entre el sueño y el hambre que le atormentaban, como siempre las pesadillas apenas le dejaban dormir una o dos horas, y el hambre, bueno, eso ya es tema viejo.   
  
… La clase pareció durar horas y horas entre lo mal que se sentía, casi sintiéndose mareado, con ganas de vomitar, no sabía el qué, porque estaba seguro de que no había nada en su estómago, tal vez la carne de su propio órgano cuando se comenzó a consumir entre el o algo por el estilo. Cuando sonó la campana decidió quedarse en el salón, con el tiempo había aprendido una cosa…   
  
Los imbéciles nunca buscaban en los salones a sus víctimas del acoso escolar, es como si fueran alérgicos a los lugares donde aprenden cosas útiles para la vida. Así que siempre que se quedara allí dentro, estaba a salvo por un tiempo, de hecho, ya que tenían algo de tareas de estas dos clases que vio la iba a hacer.  
  
Con lentitud sacó su libro prestado de la biblioteca de la escuela, para comenzar a hacer su tarea, sus padres apenas si le compraban los cuadernos de la escuela, ni tanto, la verdad, solo una libreta que ya estaba vieja y gastada, y a punto de ser terminada por todos sus apuntes casi obsesivos de todo lo que aprendía, así que solía pedir prestados los libros que necesitaba de la biblioteca, en ella no cobraban nada por pedirlos, solo pedían que los devolvieras. Era más que perfecto para él.   
  
Continuó escribiendo, terminando su tarea con demasiada rapidez para su gusto, siempre era rápido para estas cosas, ahora solo le quedaba aburrirse, que fastidio, deberían de mandarles más tareas, así se entretenía más tiempo, pero no, todos se tenían que quejar, cerdos perezosos que nunca llegarían a ningún lugar en sus tristes vidas.   
  
Suspiró y se puso a repasar cualquier cosa que ya sabía, buf, sería más divertido si de la nada cayera un libro, que con escribir el nombre de una persona se muriera, del cielo, pero eso no pasaba en la vida real, así que no era una opción, solo le quedaba morirse de aburrimiento hasta la próxima clase.   
  
La campana sonó, aliviándole, así como a los demás alumnos les molestaba, al fin algo que hacer, ya se estaba aburriendo de verdad, y preguntarse si sería más divertido aventarse de la ventana o algo así, o mejor, de la azotea. De cierto modo se sentía aliviado de que la campana había cortado esa línea de pensamiento, incluso si esta retumbaba dolorosamente dentro de sus tímpanos, haciendo que su cabeza latiera más y más, por la falta de sueño.   
  
Salvado por la campana, nunca mejor dicho.   
  
El profesor volvió a entrar, así como todos los alumnos, al parecer comenzando la clase… ¿Hablando de un anuncio especial? Esto es nuevo.   
  
-Tenemos algo importante que anunciar, en la escuela se va a aplicar un nuevo programa de alumnos de intercambio- dijo el hombre de cara incluso más olvidable que la del doctor que hace un año le había tratado, si no lo viera todos los días juraba que ni le reconocía en la calle… Oh espera, aún no lo haría.- En un par de días unos nuevos alumnos de otra escuela vendrán a nuestra institución, así como algunos de la nuestra irán a la de ellos, se ha aplicado para unir más a nuestras escuelas- oh, más cerdos desgraciados y mediocres que no sabían ni que es lo que querían para su vida iban a venir, entonces, es una lástima, pensaba que iba a ser algo interesante, como alguna exposición, o una charla de educación sexual habría sido más entretenida que esto, ni siquiera tenía que preocuparse por embarazar a nadie.   
  
No es como si pensara estar con nadie de todos modos, no tenía tiempo para eso, tenía cosas mejores que hacer.   
  
Luego del, oh muy interesante, anuncio la clase comenzó, historia, la segunda guerra mundial, esto si era interesante, material de calidad.   
  
Todo continuó normal a excepción del aburrido anuncio del hombre aún más aburrido que la dio, demonios es que ¿No había ningún profesor que supiera enseñar las cosas bien por aquí? Al parecer no. Tanta mediocridad.   
  
La campana sonó por última vez, al fin anunciando que había terminado la escuela, miró el reloj por encima de la cabeza del profesor, le quedaba una hora para llegar a su trabajo, tiempo más que suficiente. Salió rápidamente asegurándose de pasar desapercibido, que no era difícil con su tamaño, la verdad, y se fue de la escuela antes de toparse con sus matones favoritos, nótese el sarcasmo.  
  
Caminó rápidamente hacia su trabajo, en media hora llegaría al bonito café, rústico y hogareño, con un ambiente agradable y cálido, de cierto modo, aunque fuera un poco una tortura para él, pues era un lugar que servía comida, y él no comía mucho que digamos, estar en el lugar era una especie de alivio, fue un golpe de suerte encontrarlo, siempre olía dulce, y gritaba “casa” por todos lados.   
  
Servía la mejor variedad de pasteles de todo el lugar, así como pan, galletas y mejor no pensaba más en ello o su estómago gruñiría más fuerte en protesta. Solía servir en las mesas y a veces en la caja registradora cuando una de sus jefas se lo pedía, pocas veces ayudaba en la cocina, cuando la otra jefa, una dulce ancianita que era mucho más fuerte de lo que parecía, prácticamente le arrastraba hasta allí para que aprendiera sus trucos de pastelería, casi sospechaba que quería volverle el nuevo pastelero del lugar.   
  
La mayoría de las veces le salvaba la segunda jefa que tenía, la hija de la ancianita, una mujer de unos cuarenta años, aproximadamente, nunca le preguntó, no quería llevarse un golpe por grosero, por alguna razón las mujeres eran delicadas con eso de la edad.   
  
Abrió la puerta de madera blanca, entrando al lugar siendo saludado por el deliciosos y tortuoso olor de los pasteles y las exquisiteces que se preparaban allí, así como con la dulce sonrisa de su jefa, la Señora Kanjo.   
  
-Kokichi-chan, mi niño, ya llegaste, media hora antes, como siempre- ignorando el nombre por el que fue llamado, ya se acostumbró a ello, la ancianita nunca le escuchaba cuando le decía que no, así que… ¿Para qué molestarse ya? Una pequeña sonrisa nació en el inexpresivo rostro del muchacho de cabellos azabaches y purpúreos, una que solo reservaba para sus amables jefas que siempre le trataban como si se fuera de la familia.   
  
-Hola, Kanjo-Baachan- saludó el muchacho amablemente, cerrando la puerta tras de él- Me voy a cambiar y comienzo ya mismo- le dijo yendo a la puerta trasera a buscar su uniforme siendo seguido por la ancianita, cruzándose con la hija de la señora, Mei Kanjo.   
  
-Kokichi, muchacho, llegas temprano, no tienes que correr- le dijo, levantándole una ceja cuando le vio ir directamente a cambiarse- Cuando termines vienes y te sientas a comer algo- casi ordenó la mujer, de forma que parecía ser desinteresada, pero él ya la conocía hace casi un año, y sabía lo que aquello implicaba.   
  
-Pero- Intentó protestar, siendo cortado con una única mirada y una sonrisita dulce de la ancianita Kanjo, fue claro el mensaje, sin protestar, tendría que aceptar la hospitalidad de las dos mujeres, incluso si no quería, ya la había negado durante cuatro días seguidos, ellas nunca le permitían negarse más de cuatro días seguidos. Su estómago se sentía feliz por ello, pero no su cabeza, que solo gritaba enojada ante la deuda que sentía que tenía con ellas. -… Bien, ya voy- dijo suspirando, sabiendo que pelear era inútil, ellas no se rendirían.   
  
Mei solo sonrió yendo a servir todo, sacando una botella de Coca cola de la nevera para él,  y dos tés fríos para su madre y ella misma, luego sirviendo un trozo, exageradamente grande de pastel de chocolate, un trozo de tarta de fresas y un pie de limón de tamaños medios para ellas, porque le iban a obligar a comer todo eso.   
  
Cuando Ouma llegó con la ropa de trabajo, una camisa de vestir blanca manga larga, arremangada hasta sus codos para mayor comodidad, un chaleco negro normal, pantalones de vestir, y zapatos negros, y un plus, que ellas le permitían, un alivio para él, nunca sabría cómo agradecerles lo suficiente por todo lo que hacían por él, su bufanda de cuadros blancos y negros, amarrada en su cuello, algo que le hacía sentir seguro.

En parte, al mirar la mesa no pudo evitar sentirse exasperado por el tamaño desmesurado del pastel de chocolate que le presentaban, por otro lado su estómago clamaba por devorarlo así que solo se sentó y agradeciendo por la comida, comenzó a comer, intentando controlarse para ser lento al hacerlo, y que no se notara el hecho de que no había probado bocado en más de cuatro días.   
  
Comieron en silencio pacifico hasta que él fue el primero en terminar todo en su plato, sin dejar prácticamente nada en él, no le gustaba dejar comida, a pesar de sus esfuerzos por no ser tan rápido, la ancianita le sonrió.   
  
-Mijo, ¿Quieres más?- cuestionó la mujer, él abrió mucho los ojos e iba a negarse, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, Mei ya le había colocado otro trozo de la misma magnitud que el anterior, haciendo que se quedara en medio de la frase, mirando a su otra jefa, que le sonreía inocentemente, como si no supiera lo que estaba haciendo, este par era aterrador, no pudo ni negarse.   
  
-Vamos, come, recuerda, no dejes nada en tu plato- dijo Mei, mientras comía un poco más de su pastel de fresas, y a Ouma solo le quedó asentir y seguir comiendo, su estómago estaba contento, pero él no, las mujeres tenían el descaro de parecer satisfechas, como si hubieran ganado una batalla, casi haciéndole gruñir enfurruñado como un gatito enojado. Al final lo devoró todo, sin quejarse, esperando que no se les ocurriera la brillante idea de poner otro más. Su Coca cola ya se había acabado, pero le relajó por completo, le gustaba esa bebida, claro, no más que su amada Panta de uva pero si era buena.  
  
Al final se levantó, y comenzó a limpiar todo a pesar de las protestas de Mei, era lo menos que podía hacer por ellas, por todo lo que hacían por él. Rápidamente quitó el cartel de cerrado, cambiándolo a abierto y esperó con tranquilidad a que llegara algún cliente, limpiando las mesas, incluso si no necesitaban ser limpiadas. Sonrió para sí mismo, sintiéndose muchísimo mejor luego de haber comido algo, el pastel había estado delicioso, supo cómo a gloria luego tanto tiempo, de pronto ya no se sentía como una tortura estar en el lugar, su estómago no se quejaba, ahora saciado durante un tiempo, era un alivio estar lleno, nunca podría agradecerles lo suficiente, ellas eran su salvavidas.   
  
Al ver clientes y escuchar la campanita de la puerta se dirigió rápidamente a atenderles.   
  
-Buenas tardes, bienvenidos al café Kanjo, ¿Los guio a una mesa?  
  
Y así pasó toda su tarde, entre repartir la comida, anotar, servir, cobrar la cuenta, recibir propinas a veces un poco demasiado altas cuando eran fans de Danganronpa que solían venir aquí a verle,  guiar a los clientes, y más, lo típico. Hasta que el último cliente se fue, y ya fuera era de noche, hora de volver a casa.   
  
-Buen trabajo, Kokichi- dijo Mei acercándose a él con un sobre lleno de billetes en efectivo, pues él no tenía una cuenta de banco, entregándoselo- Es tu paga de esta semana- él asintió, sonriéndole en agradecimiento, yendo a cambiarse la ropa para irse, rápidamente agarró sus cosas, se cambió y fue a la puerta, siendo detenido de último minuto por la ancianita.   
  
-Kokichi-chan, espera- susurró ella, dándole otro sobre con más dinero, como si fuera droga de algún tipo, él abrió muchos los ojos, apunto de protestar, más la mujer solo movió sus manos para que se callara- Shhhhhhhh, no importa, lléveselo, muchacho, se lo merece, vaya, vaya, buen trabajo el de hoy, como siempre- dijo al final antes de básicamente sacarle del café para ellas poder cerrar, él miro el sobre, metiéndolo dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón, no le daba tiempo de abrir su maletín, y sonrió un poco más, antes de que su expresión se volviera fría de nuevo.   
  
Ah, a volver a su casa, si es que así podía llamarlo.   
  
Comenzó a dirigirse a su hogar nuevamente, caminando rápidamente por las calles, en el cielo se podía ver como el atardecer pintaba todo de hermosos colores hasta que se apagaban para ser sustituidos por la luz de las estrellas, una preciosa vista que apenas tenía tiempo de contemplar en las peligrosas calles de Japón, casi corriendo a casa, rápidamente llegó, en cuestión de una hora, entrando agotado a su hogar…   
  
-Estoy en casa- avisó, no es como si interesara, de nuevo, la mujer de cabellos púrpuras apareció por el pasillo, vieja, pero hermosa por fuera, así como horrible por dentro, bueno, había salido a su madre al parecer, después de todo era tan bello por fuera como era de mala persona por dentro.  
  
-Al fin la basura se dignó a aparecer- gruñó ella, ni siquiera molestándose en preguntarle donde estaba, el olor a alcohol irradiaba de la sala, asqueroso, fuerte, asfixiante, estaba seguro de que su padre ya estaba borracho, ¡Que sorpresa! Oh espera… siempre pasaba.-Vete a tu cuarto, no quiero ver tu horrible cara- oh que lástima que compartían cara, irónico.    
  
Ya con eso sabía que no le iba a alimentar hoy tampoco, así que solo subió hasta su habitación y se encerró, rápidamente terminó la tarea que le faltaba, tomó los sobres con dinero y rápidamente fue y se arrodilló al lado de su cama, sacando una tabla que había soltado hace tiempo cuando sus padres no estaban en casa, un lugar para ocultar el dinero que había ganado, expresamente para una cosa, poderse ir de allí, mudarse él solo a un lugar lejano, con su propio apartamento.   
  
Había muchísimos sobres allí, casi un año entero de pagas sin tocar, apenas tocaba a veces uno o dos sobres para comer de vez en cuando, una vez a la semana remotamente, como acostumbraba, a excepción de los días en los que le alimentaban en casa o en el trabajo como hoy, es bueno, no tendría que comprar comida esta semana, más dinero para ahorrar, colocó los sobres dentro, y cerró el compartimiento secreto, colocando un par de cajas arriba con tonterías dentro para disimular.   
  
No es como si su mamá limpiara la casa, ese era su trabajo también, esclavo de este lugar, pasando de ese modo sus fin de semana y algunos días de la semana, pero hoy al parecer no iba a ser así, lo más seguro es que al siguiente día lo hiciera, para quitar el eterno olor a alcohol que igual siempre volvía porque siempre su padre estaba bebiendo.  
  
En fin, se quitó la ropa y se tiró en la cama sin importarle que estaba solo en ropa interior, enterrándose en las sábanas, lanzando una almohada para apagar la luz, y fallando, genial, es que ni eso podía hacer, suspiró y se levantó, apagó la luz, y se acostó a dormir con el estómago lleno por primera vez en días.   
  
Gracias a ello se durmió en seguida, cayendo en un sueño profundo, y calmado, esperando no tener pesadillas.   
  
Ah, su día a día. 

* * *

**  
  
** Abrió lentamente sus ojos con pereza, el olor a huevos y tocino llenando sus fosas nasales, se estiró en su cama bostezando, sonrió ligeramente revolviendo sus cabellos púrpuras caídos, pues no tenía nada de gel para el cabello puesto, Shuichi estaba haciendo el desayuno, sería mejor levantarse pronto, bostezó de nuevo sentándose en la cama, frotando sus ojos con sueño, y estirándose por segunda vez, para empezar un buen día, desde que había estado viviendo con Shuichi había sido así, días pacíficos era lo que le esperaban de ahora en adelante, con esta vida.  
  
Realmente no podía ser más feliz.   
  
Bueno… tal vez si habría una cosa que le haría más feliz…   
  
-Kaito-kun- llamó la suave voz de Shuichi desde la puerta, tenía un delantal blanco puesto sobre su uniforme escolar, mirándole con una tímida sonrisa, y con cariño en cierto modo, Momota le dio una sonrisa de dientes brillantes al ex detective definitivo, que hizo que el de cabellos azulados se sonrojara un poco.   
  
-Hey, buenos días, Saishuu- le dijo con suavidad, saludándole con su apodo que se había ganado hacia un tiempo, haciéndole sonrojarse más, no pudo evitar pensar en lo lindo que se veía de aquel modo, alegrándose aún más cuando era consciente de que había sido él quien había causado esa reacción. El muchacho de ojos ámbar, sintiéndose repentinamente valiente se acercó al hombre de cabellos purpúreos dándole un suave beso en la mejilla, murmurando por debajo del aliento.   
  
-Buenos días, falta poco para que el desayuno esté listo, vamos arréglate, no queremos llegar tarde- le dijo con voz suave y tranquila, levantándose, y sonriendo ante el ligero sonrojo que causó en el ex astronauta definitivo, satisfecho se retiró de allí, a la cocina, no vaya a ser que algo se quemara, mientras suspiraba feliz, en paz, por unos momentos, mientras escuchaba los pasos de Momota hacia el baño para arreglarse, mientras iba a la cocina y volteaba el tocino para que no se quemara.   
  
Esta había sido su vida desde hace casi un año ya. Cuando ganó Danganronpa por ser uno de los tres últimos sobrevivientes le habían dado una cantidad desmesurada de dinero, que no había utilizado casi en lo absoluto, eso nunca repararía los daños que le habían causado estar allí, a él y a todos sus amigos, estuvieron durante mucho tiempo atormentados, incluso se alejaron unos de otros, hubieron muchos dramas, gritos, peleas, llanto, sufrimiento, hasta que al fin todo se acabó, y poco a poco comenzaron a sanar, tal vez no por completo, pero ahora podía decir con seguridad que los 15 estaban más unidos, inclusive la mismísima Tsumugi Shirogane, que había sido la mente maestra, se enteraron por Rantaro que ella había participado en la temporada anterior y como sobreviviente la obligaron a ser la mente maestra…   
  
Todo fue un desastre, pero al menos algo bueno salió de ello, la unión de todos era ya inquebrantable, nada rompería ese vínculo tan fuerte que habían formado entre ellos. Ni siquiera otro juego de asesinatos, estaba seguro.  
  
Sus padres seguían sin aparecer, ellos solo venían una vez al año, así que la casa era prácticamente suya, no fue difícil que Momota se mudara al lugar, y fue un alivio para él, ya no se sentía perdido, ni solo, siempre estaba Kaito a su lado. Sonrió ante el pensamiento, la calidez llenando su pecho, fue cuando escuchó un suave sonido venir de su teléfono inteligente, tomándolo en sus manos y abriéndolo viendo los mensajes de todos.   
  
Sonrió ante los buenos días de Kirumi y Kaede, y los saludos informales de todos los demás para ese día, enviando los suyos propios al chat grupal, hablando un poco, 1, 2, 3 ,4 hasta llegar al 14 y detenerse… una punzada atravesó su pecho al ver aquello, recordándole, que algo faltaba allí, recordándole cuanto anhelaba leer una tonta risa de caballo que sabía que muy probablemente escribiría el otro en el chat, y algún saludo mezclado con un coqueteo descarado, tal vez incluso el inicio de alguna pelea divertida cuando él apareciera…   
  
Pero eso no era una realidad, y cada día que pasaba parecía ser más y más lejana, así como sus esperanzas se apagaban.  
  
-Saishuu- escuchó una voz, y unos brazos rodearon su cintura, un peso en su hombro y una respiración cálida en su cuello, haciéndole estremecerse en su lugar, cortando sus pensamientos de golpe, se giró dándole una sonrisa al otro que ya estaba arreglado como siempre para ir a la escuela, un beso fue presionado en su mejilla, así como el ex astronauta  acariciaba su nariz contra su mandíbula, haciéndole cosquillas con la perilla, logrando sacarle una risita.   
  
-Kaito-kun, estoy cocinado- protestó, cuando el otro simplemente le presiono más sin intenciones de separarse de él.   
  
-Más bien estas viendo el chat, ¿Ya todos saludaron?- cuestionó, mirando como Saihara dejaba de lado el teléfono, comenzando a servir la comida en los platos con suavidad, mientras asentía y le daba su plato al otro, rebosante de huevos, pan tostado y tocino, con un jugo de naranja, sabiendo que el otro comía mucho, Momota sonrió ampliamente, mientras tomaba el plato e iba a la mesa, la verdad este cambio en su vida le sentó bastante bien…   
  
Antes de mudarse con Saihara no había tenido la mejor vida, su padre era un hombre agresivo que terminó influyendo más de lo que desearía en él, había estado aprendiendo a controlar la ira, luego de que se fue de casa con la oferta de Shuichi, para vivir juntos, todo había sido mucho mejor desde entonces, había encontrado una paz que no creía que sería capaz de encontrar nunca, miró a Saihara sentado en frente de él, quien le sonrió de vuelta cuando notó su mirada y luego se centró en su comida, que no era mucha, pero era más de lo que comía cuando llego allí, Saihara no comía mucho, al punto de ser preocupante, por suerte le estaba sacando esos malos hábitos.   
  
Realmente… él y Saihara se habían llegado a acercar bastante, a tal punto de tener una especie de relación a la que todavía no deseaban darle un nombre, ninguno de los dos, ni tampoco dejarla conocer a los demás, aunque estaba seguro de que ya lo sospechaban, pero no importaba era mejor así… Después de todo, no estaba bien darle nombre a algo cuando sentías que algo no estaba bien, que algo no encajaba, que algo faltaba.  
  
Así que se conformaron con eso, y no había dramas con ello.   
  
Al terminar la deliciosa comida dejaron los platos en el fregadero y salieron juntos rápidamente a clases, no estaban tan lejos, solo a una calle de su instituto, nada más que unos veinte minutos si iban lento, hablaban de cualquier cosa al azar para matar el tiempo mientras caminaban, llegando como siempre, ignorando a los matones que solían meterse con Saihara y hacerle daño, y que desde que Momota había llegado ya ni se atrevían a verle, y también ignorando las miradas de los fanáticos de Danganronpa de allí, antes habían sido insoportables, ahora ni se acercaban, de nuevo, gracias a Momota, era como una bendición.   
  
Entraron a su salón como era costumbre, tomando asiento uno al lado del otro. Y esperando a que comenzara la clase. El día fue normal, como cualquier otro, los recesos los pasaban juntos, y en la clase final fue que algo inusual sucedió, los llamaron a la oficina del director, los dos extrañados se vieron entre ellos y se levantaron en dirección a ese lugar, preguntándose que había sucedido para ser llamados así.   
  
-Ah, Saihara-san, Momota-san, pasen- dijo el hombre, haciéndoles tomar asiento, mirando unos papeles en su carpeta, sobre su escritorio.  
  
-¿Para qué nos llamó, Director?- cuestionó Shuichi sin poderlo evitar, era su curiosidad natural de detective que siempre tuvo, pero nunca expresó hasta Danganronpa. El anciano le miró sin expresión, como era costumbre de él.

  
-Ustedes ha sido seleccionados para nuestro programa de estudiantes de intercambio- avisó, mirando su carpeta- Serán enviados a otra academia permanentemente, no es por nada malo, es nada más que un programa para ser amistosos con otra escuela, fue por pura suerte, fue algo elegido al azar, ustedes fueron los seleccionados, en dos días irán a la escuela Capital Imperial, de ahora en adelante- y sin más les tiró de allí dejando un vago “mañana les daré los detalles” los dos se miraron confundidos, entonces, una nueva escuela, esto era algo repentino, pero al investigar en internet se relajaron, esa escuela estaba a dos estaciones en tren, así que sería fácil llegar, no tendría que mudarse ni nada por el estilo.   
  
Con un suspiro siguieron su rutina como siempre, llegando a casa, siendo arrinconado el ex detective por el de cabellos púrpuras, con un beso que le hizo suspirar y relajarse contra el otro, casi no quiso separarse pero cuando sus pulmones clamaban por aire tuvieron que hacerlo a regañadientes, las mejillas de Shuichi se encendieron al rojo vivo, y Kaito solo le sonrió con cariño, entrando y tirando de él al sofá, para acostarse juntos, Saihara contra su pecho.   
  
Fue entonces cuando el teléfono de los dos sonó, indicando que nuevos mensajes llegaban del chat grupal, haciendo que los dos sacaran sus teléfonos.   
  
  
_Mama: ¿Ya llegaron todos bien a casa?_

_  
  
Papa: Kirumi, te preocupas demasiado por ellos, son chicos grandes_

_  
  
Mama: aun así, Ryou, no puedo evitar preocuparme_

_  
  
Sherlock: si, ya estamos en casa, Kirumi_

_  
  
Buzz: Sanos y salvos, mama, me asegure de ello_

_  
  
PianoFreak: Nosotras también llegamos C: _

_  
  
Makiroll: si, ya estamos en casa_

_  
  
LaGranIruma: KYAHAHAHAHAHHA Claro que estoy en casa, donde creía que estaba, como esas putas zorreando por allí? HA! Ya quisieran_

_  
  
Astroboy: Miu-san, no tienes por qué ser tan vulgar _

_  
  
LaGranIruma: Cállate, puedo hacer lo que yo quiera, Kiibo, no seas una nena._

_  
  
Astroboy: P-pero Miu-san!_

_  
  
LaGranIruma: cállate, zorra! _

_  
  
PianoFreak: Miu, ya basta, deja al pobre Kiibo_

_  
  
LaGranIruma: AH?! Quien te crees que eres para ordenarme cosas?! _

_  
  
PianoFreak: Deja de gritarme! _

_  
  
LaGranIruma: A-Ay, n-no tienes porque s-ser tan agresiva…_

_  
  
Makiroll: … _

_  
  
PianoFreak: ves? Ya exasperastes a Maki-chan _

_  
  
LaGranIruma: l-lo siento… _

_  
  
Sherlock: emmm, y los demás? _

_  
  
Bichos: Gonta esta presente, hola a todos! _

_  
  
Mama: Hola hijito_

_  
  
Magia: Mama, eso es favoritismo lo que oigo? _

_  
  
Mama: si_

_  
  
Magia: -GASP IN MAGIC- (¿?) _

_  
  
Magia: me siento olvidada_

_  
  
LESB: Tenko nunca olvidaría a Himiko-san! _

_  
  
Magia: lo sé, Tenko C’:_

_  
  
Atua: Gyahaha! Angie está aquí, Atua les manda saludos a todos._

_  
  
Korky: Yo también, hola a todos, ya llegamos a casa. _

_  
  
Atua: siii, tuvimos un gran día! :D _

_  
  
Otako: Hola chicos! *Q* _

_  
  
AvocadoJones: Hola a todos, parece que ya estamos todos en casa. _

 

_  
Sherlock: si, parece que sí, ¿Cómo están?_

_  
  
Otako: bastante bien_

_  
  
Buzz: cool, a nosotros nos dijeron que nos iban a transferir de escuela btw, así de la nada x’D _

_  
  
Atua: Ohhhh el gran Atua predice cosas buenas para ustedes, incluso un encuentro! _

_  
  
Korky: Angie… _

_  
  
Magia: Atua no existe… _

_  
  
Atua:… Gyahaha, irán al infierno por no creer en Atua_

_  
  
Korky: pero yo no dije nada_

_  
  
Atua: tu no, Corazón, la plana por siempre. _

_  
  
Magia: P-PLANA?! _

_  
  
Atua: :D _

 

_  
Magia: A quien llamas plana?!_

_  
  
Mama: niños, dejen de pelear_

_  
  
Atua: a ti_

_  
  
Magia: No soy plana! _

_  
  
LESB: Tenko te quiere como eres! _

_  
  
Magia: Tenko, no  ayudes!! _

_  
  
Buzz: si es plana_

_  
  
Magia: Calla, astronauta gay_

_  
  
Buzz: H-HEY!! _

_  
  
Papa: niños, obedezcan a su madre. _

_  
  
PianoFreak: si es verdad, dejen de pelear, y Himiko, si eres plana_

_  
  
Magia: claro lo dices porque tienes un par de montañas pegadas de allí!_

_  
  
PianoFreak: e-ehhh?!!!! _

_  
  
Makiroll:… _

_  
  
PianoFreak: Maki-chan no me estas ayudando!!!! _

_  
  
Makiroll: no se puede negar lo que es cierto, Kae._

_  
  
PianoFreak: T_T _

_  
  
Magia: HA! Himiko 1 Akamatsu 0_

_  
  
LESB: esa es Himiko-san!   
  
_

 

_Bichos: Gonta no entiende… pero bueno, un encuentro podría ser bueno… creo_

_  
  
Astroboy: tal vez_

_  
  
Mama: hablando de encuentros… ¿Shuichi?_

_  
  
Sherlock:  si, Kirumi? _

_  
  
Mama: ¿No has encontrado nada de… Kokichi?_

_  
  
PianoFreak: … cierto, estabas investigando, verdad? _

_  
  
Sherlock: … si, pero…  no hay éxito por ahora : ( _

_  
  
Magia: … :’c _

_  
  
LESB: … _

_  
  
Astroboy: … _

_  
  
Buzz: …_

_  
  
PianoFreak: … _

_  
  
LaGranIruma: … _

_  
  
Makiroll: … _

_  
  
Papa: … _

_  
  
Korky: … _

_  
  
Otako: …_

_  
  
AvocadoJones: … _

_  
  
Atua: … _

_  
  
Mama:… ya veo_

_  
  
Bichos: Gonta esta triste  :c Gonta quiere volver a ver a Ouma-kun :’c _

_  
  
Mama: lo sabemos, hijo, todos nosotros queremos… _

_  
  
Makiroll: que tan bien se puede desaparecer una persona? _

_  
  
PianoFreak: mucho, al parecer, cariño :c _

_  
  
LaGranIruma:… Ese enano bastardo aparecerá tarde o temprano y luego no se librará más de nosotros, estará jodido! :V _

_  
  
Astroboy: Miu-san… _

_  
  
Buzz: tiene razón de cierto modo, lo encontraremos, yo lo sé! :D volverá con nosotros! Así que solo esperen, ya verán que Saishuu lo logrará_

_  
  
Makiroll: confiamos en ti, Shuichi. _

_  
  
Buzz: Bien dicho, Harumaki! _

_  
  
Sherlock: … si lo prometo, lo encontraré. _

_  
  
Sherlock: así sea lo último que haga.   
  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TAN TAN TAAAAAAAN (?)   
> ¿De qué encuentro estará hablando Atua?  
> Atua estará mintiendo?  
> ¿Estará diciendo la verdad?  
> ¿Si quiera existe?  
> ¡Descúbranlo en el próximo capitulo! :D  
> Bye-Kuma~


	3. Encuentro (Nunca dudes de Atua)

-¡Despierta, desperdicio de espacio!-   
  
Los fuertes gritos de la mujer resonaron por el lugar y los golpes fuertes al suelo de su habitación desde abajo parecían ser más seguidos y fuertes que el día anterior, se despertó de golpe, sobresaltado ante ello, luego tomando unos segundos para calmarse.   
  
-¡Muévete!-   
  
A juzgar por los gritos de la mujer estaba seguro de que, o se había quedado dormido, o ella se había despertado de malas. Se levantó rápidamente, mareándose un poco en el proceso viendo los puntitos flotantes en su visión, como un síntoma común de las “moscas volantes” realmente no importaba mucho. Yendo a bañarse rápidamente antes de que a la mujer se le ocurriera subir a su habitación y hacer algo más que gritarle.    
  
En menos de cinco minutos salió disparado del lugar, vistiéndose rápidamente, no tenía teléfono ni reloj, así que no tenía forma ni manera de saber la hora que era. Había bajado demasiado la guardia, tal vez, su madre solo estaba enojada y ya, cuando se levantaba de malas era así, pero no deseaba llegar tarde a clases solo para que llamaran a sus padres y todo se tornara peor.   
  
Así que sin más se apresuró en arreglarse para irse de ese hoyo al que llamaba hogar, sin siquiera despedirse, saliendo rápidamente de su casa y cerrando la puerta de golpe tras de él ganándose un grito de la mujer y uno que otro insulto que sinceramente ignoraba a favor de llegar rápido a la escuela, todos le miraron extrañados al pasar, por la inusual rapidez en el muchacho que normalmente va lento mirando a todos y todo, un espectáculo que solo pasaba en algunos días que tenía la mala suerte de haberse quedado dormido.   
  
Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, chocando con algunas personas en el proceso, y casi casi siendo atropellado por alguien que venía en bicicleta, era una suerte que era algo ágil y logró evitar esa tragedia, pobre Bicicleta, no se merece ese destino.   
  
Con velocidades muy altas cruzó la esquina y corrió directamente a la entrada de su escuela, sin notar, quienes estaban allí… hasta que chocó de cara con ellos y cayó al suelo sentado.   
  
-Vaya, vaya, miren que tenemos aquí, pero si es la pequeña mierda cínica- dijo uno de los grandulones, genial, por no fijarse ahora estaba atrapado, tal vez si corría lo suficientemente rápido… pero aquella línea de pensamiento se destruyó por completo cuando el grupo de sus matones favoritos le rodearon cubriendo cualquier vía de escape que en algún momento haya tenido, demonios.   
  
-Oh, pero si son los cerdos sin futuro- dijo con la voz más fría y vacía de emoción que pudo salir de él, no importaba si les respondía o no, el resultado iba a ser exactamente el mismo de cada vez que tenía la mala suerte de toparse con estos descerebrados, así que mismo al tener en cuenta la muy obvia desventaja tanto de fuerza como de número, solo le quedaba vengarse insultándolos, llamándolos por lo que realmente eran, un montón de puercos patéticos, oh, no espera, pobres puerquitos, ellos no se merecen que los insulten así.  
  
Aquel comentario, como era costumbre cada que se topaban, seguía ofendiendo a esos idiotas por la forma en que las caras de todos se contorsionaron horriblemente, no es que no fueran horribles ya desde antes, el jefe de los tontos le tomó por el cuello de su uniforma escolar tirando de su cara cerca de la suya, haciéndole arrugar la nariz en disgusto.   
  
-Tú, sucio enano apestoso-   
  
-¿Cómo tu aliento?- contestó de una, mirándole de forma burlona pero manteniendo su rostro inexpresivo nuevamente, el otro gruñó iracundo, heh, que fácil era molestar a las personas, era casi aburrido- No creo que nada llegue a ese nivel- continuó, hasta que su cuello fue apretado, cortando lo que iba a decir, los hombres parecían más molestos.   
  
-Bastardo, estás muerto- rodó los ojos ante esta declaración, tentado a soltar un _“Que yo sepa, sigo respirando, idiotas”_ pero con la presión en su garganta apenas pudo soltar un grito ahogado cuando fue levantado con demasiada facilidad del suelo y arrojado dentro del callejón cerca de la escuela, justo antes de llegar a ella, cayendo con un golpe sordo al suelo, maltratándose todo en el proceso, no le dio tiempo a recuperarse cuando un zapato presionó en su pecho, manteniéndole contra el suelo.   
  
Bueno, era hora de comenzar su día.   


* * *

 Los ronquidos hacían eco por toda la habitación, retumbando en las paredes con la fuerte voz de Momota murmurando alguna cosa incoherente de vez en cuando,  completamente rendido en la cama, con un pequeño hilo de baba cayendo por la esquina de su boca, mojando la esponjosa almohada bajo su cabeza, se veía tan pacifico…   
  
Y sería una visión linda, de no ser porque tenía que levantarlo, y llevaba aproximadamente una media hora haciendo eso exactamente.   
  
-¡Kaito-kun, vamos a llegar tarde en nuestro primer día!- intentó exclamar el ex detective de cabellos azulados, mas su voz solo salía como un amortiguado sonido frustrado en la habitación cubierta por los fuertes ruidos de los ronquidos del ex astronauta definitivo. Suspiró por lo que pareció ser la séptima vez en esa media hora.  
  
-N-no, pequeña… mierda… la tierra es redonda…. No plana- se quejaba el muchacho de cabellos purpúreos de nuevo, había escuchado esa frase muchas veces antes, ya dejó de ser divertido, Saihara estaba frustrado, demasiado, colocó sus brazos en jarras, pensando que hacer. Ya había intentado moverlo, quitarle las sábanas, intentó quitarle las almohadas, pero el ex astronauta pareció notar sus intenciones abrazándose a ella justo cuando la iba a agarrar, intentó gritar, tumbarlo de la cama, pero no, el hombre era una estatua cuando estaba dormido…   
  
No quería recurrir a esto, pero no tenía más opciones, no quería tirarle un cubo de agua encima, ni mucho menos hielo, él no era así…   
  
Situaciones desesperadas, requerían medidas aún más desesperadas.   
  
Cosquillas eran la única opción viable, incluso si eso significaba que el ex astronauta iba a vengarse cuando volvieran a casa…   
  
Se sentó sobre la cama, acercándose al otro, sonriendo ligeramente, moviendo sus manos muy lentamente a las costillas del otro que estaban libres, para suerte suya, al estar abrazado a la almohada quedó desprotegido, pasó la yema de sus dedos suavemente por ellas viendo la reacción inmediata del otro de rehuir de su toque, removiéndose incómodo en su sueño, se rió ligeramente antes de, con más decisión, comenzar a mover sus dedos ligeramente por encima de las costillas del otro, rasgando con sus uñas.   
  
-Vamos, Kaito-kun- murmuró Saihara, viendo como el otro se retorcía  tratando de huir de él, estaba funcionando pero todavía no era suficiente como para despertarle, con habilidad fue moviendo sus manos hacia abajo, bien, tendría que usar artillería pesada, la planta de sus pies, rápidamente para no perder el ritmo, rasgó sus uñas por ellas, escuchando el chillido automático que soltó el otro, haciéndole reír por sí mismo, cuando el otro abrió sus ojos de golpe y se alejó de él.   
  
Si, debió haberlo hecho desde un inicio… ¿Por qué no lo hizo?   
  
-¡Saishu!- exclamó el otro mirándole con los ojos amplios, algo nublados por el sueño, pero parecía que quería buscar venganza por haberle despertado de ese modo… ah sí, era por eso. Cuando el otro trató de moverse en su dirección, tropezando con la almohada que había sido aprisionada en sus brazos, el ex detective corrió hacia la puerta huyendo antes de que le agarrara, ¡Ha! A eso se le llama Karma. -¡Vuelve aquí!- dijo el otro sonriéndole maliciosamente.   
  
-¡Vamos a llegar tarde, Kaito-kun, tienes diez minutos antes de irnos!- dijo el muchacho de cabellos azulados con voz repleta de diversión, al escuchar la reacción del otro.   
  
-… Espera ¡¿Qué?!- exclamó Momota, levantándose de golpe y tropezando con la sábana que el otro le había quitado en sus intentos por despertarle, casi cayendo al suelo-¡¿Por qué no me levantaste antes, Saishu?!- cuestionó el otro escuchando la bonita risa del muchacho de ojos ámbar.   
  
-¡Lo intenté!- dijo al final escuchando como el otro corría al baño para no perder más tiempo, bien logró escapar por ahora, pero estaba seguro se iba a vengar, no sabe cuándo, solo sabe que va a suceder, eso era lo peor de todo, no saber cuándo el otro iba a capturarle y torturarle por haberle levantado de ese modo, tendría que estar alerta en todo momento, en especial en casa, pues sabía que fuera era muy poco probable que lo hiciera.  
  
Con un suspiro de alivio, bajó hacia la cocina, para recalentar la comida de Kaito y así poderse ir al tren para llegar a su nueva escuela, una vez el microondas sonó, Kaito bajó colocándose aun la camisa de su nuevo uniforme, que no era muy diferente del anterior, uno muy común en Japón, colocó su jugo de naranja en la taza favorita de cohete de Momota, y entonces colocándola en frente de la comida recalentada, mirando con una sonrisa cariñosa como el otro devoraba todo lo que estaba en el plato en tiempo récord, se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla al de cabellos púrpuras riendo un poco cuando vio el ligero sonrojo al haberle tomado desprevenido.   
  
-Vamos, Kaito-kun, vamos a llegar tarde- dijo de nuevo, tomando su maletín, y colocándose sus zapatos en la puerta, el otro imitó sus movimientos con rapidez, y al final salieron de casa, como siempre, cerrándola con llave, y yendo esta vez a la estación de tren, conversando un poco mientras se apuraban para llegar a agarrar el tren que ya estaba allí, teniendo suerte al tomarlo antes de que saliera.   
  
-Ay, Saishu- dijo Kaito, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados, con una mirada hambrienta de venganza, que casi hizo congelar al de ojos ámbar, n-no lo haría aquí… ¿Verdad? No en el tren, con tanta gente… ¿Verdad? ¿O sí?- Saishu mas te vale cuidarte, porque cuando te agarre…- dijo, dejando en el aire aquello último, dejándole claro lo que implicaba, colocó una mano en su boca, mirando hacia otro lado tímidamente, ese día tendría que correr mucho si quería huir de ese destino, por mucho que supiera que era imposible huir de Momota… Podía soñar ¿No?  
  
-A-al menos logré levantarte- fue todo lo que dijo, de forma pícara pero tímida al mismo tiempo una combinación que solo Saihara podía lograr, haciendo bufar al de cabellos purpúreos, cuando el otro parecía que iba a decir algo más llegaron a la estación- ¡Mira, ya llegamos!- le cortó huyendo rápidamente, siendo perseguido por el otro, riendo, hasta que disminuyeron la velocidad, caminando hacia donde sabían que estaba la nueva escuela de ellos…   
  
El muchacho suspiró, mirando el cielo en frente de él, una nueva escuela, otro cambio más en su vida ya caótica, no le gustaba mucho esto, era un cambio tan repentino, le hubiese gustado tener más tiempo para prepararse mentalmente para este día, pero su director no parecía pensar igual que ellos, cambiándolos en menos de una semana a este nuevo lugar, era hasta intimidante un cambio tan brusco…   
  
Al menos no estaba solo, al menos tenía a Kaito con él, y no podía agradecerle más al cielo por ello.   
  
_“Siempre estarás solo”_  
  
Hizo una mueca cuando su mente, de forma traicionera, lanzó aquel recuerdo, aquellas palabras crueles que había pronunciado hacia el ex Líder Supremo definitivo, bajándole de su nube de felicidad, había estado tan enojado, tan frustrado, confundido por no poder comprender lo que era Kokichi Ouma, resentido porque el otro no quiso decirles el secreto del mundo exterior… fue cuando le pronunció aquellas crueles palabras de las que todavía hoy se arrepentía de haberle dicho al más bajo.  
  
Quería encontrarlo, desde que había salido del juego, había deseado hablar con él, disculparse, entenderle, ser su amigo…   
  
Nunca pensó que extrañaría tanto la risa tonta del otro, o sus coqueteos constantes, sus ocurrencias extrañas, sus bromas y sus mentiras. Lo extrañaba…   
  
Un dolor se posó en el centro de su pecho, dificultándole respirar, como si aplastaran ese lugar con algo muy pesado, y Kaito pareció sentir su angustia, colocando un brazo alrededor de sus hombros, y acercándole más a él, mirándole con una expresión entre seria y melancólica.   
  
-Hey… Saishu- llamó al otro, sacándole de sus pensamientos depresivos, haciéndole fijar su atención en él, el otro hizo una mueca, como si estuviera buscando la forma de decir las palabras que iba a decir- Tú… ¿Cómo crees que este Ouma?- preguntó al fin, mirando el cielo azul libre de nubes, como reflexionando- ¿Crees que nos extrañe? ¿Cómo sería su vida?… sé que es tonto preguntártelo a ti, no eres un adivino, pero… no puedo evitar preguntármelo día a día-dijo, volviendo su mirada al otro, quien miraba el suelo en frente de ellos mientras avanzaba.   
  
-Yo… no lo sé- admitió el de ojos ámbar- No tengo idea, solo puedo esperar que este bien, que viva una buena vida, que tenga amigos… No sé si piense en nosotros, no después de lo que nos dejó dicho con el doctor…  
**  
_“Estoy muerto para ellos”_ **  
  
-Pero… pero aun así quiero encontrarle, asegurarme que este bien, verle con mis propios ojos, solo así estaré tranquilo- dijo con todo el anhelo que guardaba dentro cada que alguien mencionaba o incluso recordaba por sí mismo al pequeño y adorable muchacho de ojos amatistas.   
  
-Sí, yo te entiendo, Saishu, yo también quiero encontrarle, ver que el muy bastardo este bien, regañarlo por dejarnos de ese modo, y… intentar ser amigos- dijo el muchacho más alto, sonriendo en su dirección, con esa expresión, esa que le decía que todo iba a estar bien, una expresión llena de esperanza- Lo encontraremos, y entonces todos volveremos a estar juntos, ya lo verás, Saishu- dijo el otro con una voz llena de determinación por encontrar al pequeño dictador.   
  
-Ahora que caigo, anoche soñé con él- le dijo, haciendo que Saihara levantara una ceja a él, pues ya lo sabía, lo había escuchado- Te cuento, estábamos en un Scrum Debate, y resulta que era “La tierra es plana VS La tierra es una esfera”, la pequeña mierda estaba del lado dela tierra es plana, y te digo que todos, tooodos nosotros estábamos del lado de la esfera, pero de algún modo el bastardo se las arreglaba para refutar todas nuestras declaraciones ¡Todas te digo! No se cómo fue posible, pero nos ganó…-   
  
-¿En serio?- dijo Shuichi, riéndose de solo imaginar aquello, que en realidad se lo imaginaba claramente, siendo Ouma no le extrañaría que les refutara con mentiras tan creíbles que las aceptaban como verdades, así era Ouma, no pudo evitar pensar con cariño, todo un caso. El otro asintió energéticamente mientras seguía contando, cuando llegando a la escuela, pasando por un callejón que estaba justo al lado escucharon como un bote de basura caía al suelo con un sonido estrepitoso, haciendo que los dos se detuvieran en seco.   
  
-O-oye, ¿Q-que fue eso, Saishu?- dijo el otro, ya con la expresión que solía colocar cuando alguien mencionaba la palabra con F de Fantasma. Saihara frunció el ceño, mirando en dirección al callejón.   
  
-Creo que vino del callejón, tal vez alguien tiró un bote de basura al suelo- dijo, mirando fue cuando escucharon unos impactos de…   
  
-Oye Saishu, ¿Son golpes? ¡¿Qué está pasando allí?! - cuestionó Kaito algo alterado por ello, los golpes nunca significaban nada bueno, alguien estaba peleando, o algo por el estilo, no pudo evitar querer acercarse al lugar, rápidamente Saihara le miró, haciéndole comprender al instante que se iban a acercar juntos al callejón, y fue lo que hicieron, sigilosamente, y poco a poco, avanzaron hacia adentro del callejón, escondiéndose detrás de un contenedor de basura que estaba allí, no podían ver, pero si escuchar y ver las sombras, eran cuatro personas grandes,  rodeando a una quinta persona.   
  
Los muchachos dentro del callejón, inconscientes de las presencias que se escondían allí, empezaron a hablarle, mientras daban otra patada a la quinta figura en el suelo, que ni un sonido dejaba escapar de sus labios, haciendo que ellos se sorprendieran.   
  
-¡Vamos, grita, suplica!- gruñó el que parecía ser el jefe de los matones, dando otra patada al muchacho en el suelo- ¡Vamos, queremos grabarte para un foro!- volvió a decir mientras le seguía pateando- ¡¿Qué pasó con el enano cobarde y marica que siempre lloraba y suplicaba?! ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Te crees mucho ahora?! Solo porque apareciste en Danganronpa y eras uno de los favoritos no significa que hayas cambiado para nosotros- gruñó, los dos muchachos detrás del contenedor fruncieron el ceño, y se miraron entre ellos, ante lo que habían escuchado… ¿Estuvo en el jue…?  
  
-¿Q-qué? ¿A-ardido porque la gente me quiere, y a ti ni tu madre te-¡ahg?!- gruñó una voz de forma inexpresiva, tan fría que les envió escalofríos por la espalda, y tan conocida que hizo saltar sus corazones, los cuales habían comenzado a latir de forma desmesurada, sus ojos abiertos de par en par.   
  
Sin poderlo evitar, y que Saihara tuviera tiempo de detenerle, que no es que pensara hacerlo en lo absoluto, Momota se levantó de un salto, dirigiéndose a los matones con la mirada más fría e iracunda que había visto hasta ahora, una que creyó que nunca volvería a ver desde que fue a darles una lección a sus propios matones en la escuela anterior, cuando les vio golpearle.   
  
Saihara observó como Momota pateaba al que pretendía volver a dañar al pequeño muchacho de cabellos azabaches con terminaciones en púrpura.   
  
-¡Tú, bastardo!-gruñó Kaito con ira pura en su voz, y se habría estremecido, de no haberse centrado rápidamente en el muchacho que había sido pateado directamente a unas bolsas de basura en el lugar, agarrando su costado, haciéndole saber automáticamente que había sido pateado allí recientemente, rápidamente Saihara se dirigió a su lado.   
  
-¡Ouma-kun!- gritó un nombre que casi creyó que nunca volvería a pronunciar, una mezcla de emociones se arremolinaba dentro de su pecho, felicidad, tristeza, ira, frustración, y la más importante, preocupación, se acercó al otro, mientras detrás, Momota peleaba contra tres de los cuatro matones, sin esfuerzo alguno, era Kaito, estaba seguro de que podía él solo contra todos ellos.   
  
Otro de los matones se acercó a ellos, Saihara le dio la espalda a Ouma, protectoramente mirando al otro entrecerrando sus ojos peligrosamente.-No quiero pelear, te lo advierto, vete- dijo con tanta frialdad que la mismísima Maki estaría orgullosa de él.  
  
-¡Ha! ¿Qué va a hacer un debilucho como tú? ¿Acusarme con sus padres?- le dijo burlonamente, acercándose a ellos, Saihara frunció el ceño, se volteó un momento, mirando al otro que luchaba por levantarse, mirándole con los ojos muy abiertos, como si no creyera lo que estaba sucediendo.   
  
-Dame un momento, Ouma-kun- dijo con suavidad, regalándole una sonrisa, el otro simplemente le miraba sin comprender, mientras Momota seguía lanzando insultos a los otros dos que ya quedaban, pues uno ya había caído, y entonces cuando el matón se lanzó hacia Saihara por la espalda, creyéndole distraído, se dio la vuelta lanzándole una patada al estómago en el proceso, haciendo que el otro se doblara sobre sí mismo.   
  
El entrenamiento de Kaito daba sus frutos al fin.   
  
El matón intentó enderezarse y lanzarle un golpe a Shuichi quien solo lo esquivó y le lanzó su propio puñetazo a la quijada, el mato cayó al suelo, inconsciente de dos golpes solamente. Al igual que los otros dos que también cayeron al suelo al mismo tiempo que este, Momota les volvió a enseñar los puños, gruñendo como un perro rabioso.   
  
-Y más les vale no volver a intentar tocar a Ouma en sus vidas, bastardos, si no, no vivirán para contarlo- les amenazó con un brillo mortal en sus ojos, ellos parecieron congelarse un poco, asustados- Ahora váyanse ¡Fuera!- les largó, viendo como agarraban a su compañero caído y se iban de allí corriendo como si de unos demonios ellos dos se tratasen. Saihara se agarró la muñeca de la mano con la cual lanzó el último puñetazo, había puesto demasiada fuerza en él, le dolía un poco. Pero era soportable, valió la pena.   
  
Al fin se dieron la vuelta, para mirar la aquella persona que siempre llenaba los pensamientos de los dos, nunca creyeron que le iban a encontrar así cuando minutos antes habían deseado volver a verle de nuevo, y ahora aquí estaban los tres, reunidos al fin, la adrenalina se había consumido por completo, dejando sin palabras al muchacho de ojos ámbar, fue cuando Kaito se aclaró la garganta, para comenzar esta conversación que hace tanto habían esperado.   
  
-Ouma… ¿Estás bien?- cuestionó al otro que les miraba… de una forma… extrañamente inexpresiva, fría, cortante, ¿No estaba feliz de verlos? Pudo ver como el otro se encogía de hombros ante su pregunta, levantándose de su lugar con la ayuda de Saihara que le ofreció una mano para levantarle, aceptándola con una mueca, la única que mostró antes de volver a su expresión inexpresiva.  
  
-¿S-seguro?- cuestionó Shuichi, mirándole con ojos sumergidos en preocupación, examinándole con la mirada de detective de arriba abajo, como si pudiera ver a través de su ropa las heridas que estaban en su cuerpo, casi, por un momento, se sintió un poco demasiado descubierto ante el ex detective definitivo, aguantando las ganas de removerse incómodo ante esa mirada tan directa.   
  
-Si- fue todo lo que se dignó a pronunciar hacia ellos, con la misma voz fría que le habló a esos matones, haciendo que un nudo se formara en la garganta del de cabellos azulados y que el de cabellos purpúreos frunciera el ceño hacia él. Iban a decir tantas cosas, tenían tantas cosas que decirle, cuanto los demás le extrañaban, cuanto le habían extrañado, lo mucho que sentían todo lo que había pasado, sus palabras, sus acciones, todo, cuando la campana sonó haciendo que el otro mostrara lo que era la primera expresión en su rostro que habían visto en el día. -¡Mierda, llego tarde!- exclamó con una expresión de él que solamente habían visto una vez, en el juicio de Gonta, sudando nervioso, su rostro casi azul, frunciendo el ceño.   
  
Antes de que pudieran preguntarle qué pasaba, el otro soltó un –Gracias- el agradecimiento más frío de la historia, podían jurar, mientras corría en dirección al instituto, luego de agarrar su olvidado maletín en el suelo, desapareciendo dentro en cuestión de segundos, dejando estupefactos a los dos chicos, que se habían quedado con las palabras en la boca.   
  
Corrió con todas sus fuerzas, tenía que llegar antes que el maestro al salón, fuese como fuese, si no, demonios, ¡Demonios! ¿Saihara? ¿Momota? ¡¿Aquí?! Mierda, mierda, ahg, de todas las escuelas donde podrían haber hecho intercambio… ¿Saihara y Momota no iban a escuelas distintas? ¡¿Qué demonios?! Ahg, que mala suerte, que mala suerte tan grande tenia, ahora estaban aquí, tanto que se había querido alejar de ellos, y ahora…   
  
-Llega dos minutos tarde, Ouma-san- dijo el profesor de forma burlona, esperándole en la entrada del salón, sonriéndole le medio lado, moviendo su cabeza decepcionado, el maldito hombre genérico nunca le había agradado, y él no le agradaba tampoco por lo que veía. Maldita sea- Me temo que tendré que llamar a sus padres luego de la clase para hablar de su puntualidad- quiso gruñirle, gritarle, insultarle, ¿Qué tipo de profesor llamaba a sus padres por solamente llegar dos minutos tarde? Al parecer este pendejo.   
  
 Pero se lo tragó todo, y no dijo nada, como antes habría hecho, sorprendiendo al hombre, quien esperaba sus suplicas, pero ya nunca le daría ese gusto a nadie más en su vida. Sin más, entro al salón, mirando a todos con desinterés, sentándose en su puesto habitual, su cabeza procesando pensamientos a mil por hora.   
  
Saihara y Momota estaban aquí, el profesor llamaría a sus padres y probablemente le darían una paliza, Saihara y Momota estaban aquí, y probablemente los demás se enteren de ello, Saihara y Momota estaban aquí, se siente mareado, le duelen las costillas y casi todo en su cuerpo palpita al igual que su cabeza…   
  
Saihara y Momota estaban aquí, aquí en su escuela, aquí cerca de él, luego de tanto tiempo, y realmente no sabía que pensar de ello. Sus emociones estaban demasiado mezcladas, ira, confusión, tristeza, frustración, traicionera alegría, y algo que no lograba identificar en su pecho, pero nada de esto debía interesar, tenía que evitarlos, pero sabía que de cierto modo iba a ser imposible, en la misma escuela y con ellos sabiendo que él estaba allí ahora nunca le dejarían en paz.   
  
Mucho menos luego de defenderle de aquel modo de sus matones favoritos.  
  
Ahora que lo pensaba… ¿Por qué le defendieron? Bien, entendía a Momota, tiene complejo de héroe, probablemente su moral le haya empujado a ayudarle… pero no tendría sentido defenderle de esa forma tan… enérgica, pasional, protector, incluso luego mostrando preocupación, demonios ¡Incluso Saihara luchó! ¡Saihara! El detective tímido que no haría daño ni a una mosca…   
  
A menos que esa mosca fueran sus matones, al parecer.   
  
Saihara era fuerte… no se lo esperaba, tampoco esperaba que le tratara de aquel modo, tan amable, con él y tan frío con el minion de sus matones, los dos le habían defendido de forma protectora y…   
  
Se estaba perdiendo la clase por estar pensando, tenía que anotar la tarea, se intentó decir a sí mismo, anotando rápidamente la tarea que ya estaba dictando el profesor con tranquilidad antes de que la campana del… ¿Almuerzo? ¿Ya era el almuerzo? No podía creerlo, ¿Tan rápido? ¿Tanto tiempo estuvo dentro de sus pensamientos? Todos desaparecieron del salón, y solo quedo él como siempre…   
  
Bueno, era mejor no pensar en ellos, tenía tarea que hacer.   


* * *

Sonó la campana del almuerzo y los dos se levantaron juntos de sus puestos, todos los alumnos mirándoles curiosos y muchos queriendo hablar, incluso algunas chicas tuvieron el descaro de coquetearles apenas les vieron, ellos les rechazaron rápidamente tratando de parecer amables pero firmes, luego yéndose juntos…   
  
Todavía no podían creer lo que había pasado esa mañana, fue cuando sacaron sus teléfonos, yendo a la cafetería para buscar al más pequeño, debería de estar almorzando, así que lo más lógico es que fuera allí, al patio o la azotea.

  
  
Sherlock: Chicos…

  
  
Buzz: Angie, me quiero unir a tu culto

  
  
Magia: QUE?!

  
  
LESB: un minuto, que acabas de decir Kaito-san?!

  
  
Buzz: dije

  
  
Mamá: si, ya lo leímos, Kaito, ¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

  
  
Atua: Gyahaha el dios Atua siempre tiene los brazos abiertos para aquellos que quieran unirse a él

  
  
Korky:… espero que tengas una buena explicación, Kaito

  
  
Buzz: Angie tenía razón

  
  
Makiroll: a que te refieres, Kaito?

  
  
PianoFreak: si, a que te refieres? Tenía razón en qué?

  
  
Sherlock:… pues…

  
  
Papá: Shuichi, dilo de una vez, quiero comer

  
  
Buzz:… encontramos a Ouma

  
  
Astroboy: QUE!? En serio?! :D

  
  
PianoFreak: No puedo creerlo!!!

  
  
Makiroll:… de verdad? No es broma?

  
  
Buzz: no bromearía con esto, Harumaki

  
  
Magia: Esperen… ANGIE TENIA RAZON?!

 

Atua: Atua tenía razón*

  
  
Magia: Atua no existe, y de todos modos, en serio es él?

  
  
Papá: de verdad le encontraron?

  
  
Korky: Al fin, al fin los esfuerzos dieron frutos

  
  
AvocadoJones: que paso?

  
  
AvocadoJones: No puede ser!  ¡¿En serio?! ¿Como esta?

  
  
Otako: OMFG No puedo creerlo!!!!! AHHHHH

  
  
Bichos: ¡¿Encontraron a Ouma-kun?! Gonta… Gonta esta tan feliz que se ha puesto a llorar

  
  
LaGranIruma: NO PUEDO CREERLO EL ENANO HA VUELTO, ese bastardo con el nepe chiquito no se iba a escapar por mucho tiempo! Buen trabajo Shyhara! También tú, Marmota. KYAKYAHKYAHKYAHKYAH!

  
  
Astroboy: Miu-san…

  
  
Magia: en serio escribiste tu risa, nyeh?

  
  
Astroboy: y también se rió al mismo tiempo…

  
  
LaGranIruma: Tú también escribes tu “Nieh” todo el tiempo, y nadie te dice nada, a callar labios de burro!

  
  
Magia: L-Labios de burro?!

  
  
LESB: ¡OYE! No le digas así a Himiko-san!

  
  
Mamá: …

  
  
Mamá: ¿Está bien?

  
  
Mamá: ¿Ha comido bien?

  
  
Mamá: ¿Está más alto?

  
  
Mamá: ¿Cómo ha ido su vida?

  
  
Mamá: ¿Tiene amigos?

  
  
Mamá: ¿Como va en sus clases? Siempre ha sido inteligente, lo sé…

  
  
Mamá: ¿Dónde esta?

  
  
Mamá: ¿Esta con ustedes?

  
Papá: Kirumi, cálmate, no llores…

  
  
Sherlock:… bueno, ¿Quieren la versión larga o la corta?

  
  
Mamá: … algo me dice que esto no me va a gustar, la larga, Shuichi.

  
  
Buzz: bueno íbamos a la nueva escuela cuando escuchamos a unos tipos en el callejón

  
  
Sherlock: ellos… estaban golpeando a Ouma-kun

  
  
Mamá: ¡¿QUE?!

  
  
Papá:… Kaito, dime que les diste una lección

  
  
Buzz: Claro, papá, quien te crees que soy?!

  
  
Papá: Bien hecho, hijo.

  
  
Bichos: ¡¿Q-que?! ¿Le estaban haciendo daño a Ouma-kun? ¿Porque harían eso? :’C

  
  
Astroboy: ¿Está bien?  ¿No le hicieron nada grave o sí?

  
  
Sherlock: bueno, todavía puede caminar… y habló con nosotros, bueno a medias

  
  
Buzz: Saishu, él apenas dijo gracias…

  
  
Mamá: … ¿No quiso hablar con ustedes?

  
  
AvocadoJones: díganme por dios que al menos se van a asegurar de que está bien ahora, vayan por él

  
  
Sherlock: eso hacemos, vamos a buscarle a la cafetería, si no daremos la vuelta a la escuela, pero ya no le dejaremos solo nunca más

  
  
Buzz: lo prometemos, le cuidaremos y les mantendremos informados de él

  
  
PianoFreak: me alegra tanto… espero que este bien, vayan búsquenle, y díganle de parte de todos que…

  
  
Makiroll: le extrañamos.

  
  
Saihara sonrió a los mensajes, todos extrañaban al pequeño revoltoso del grupo, sería mejor no decepcionarles y buscar a Ouma para hablar, para decirle tantas cosas que habían deseado decirle, querían volver a escuchar su risa, sus mentiras tontas, y estaba más que seguro que Kaito estaba más que ansioso por pelear con él, igual que Miu lo estaba. A ella le gustaba pelear.   
  
Al llegar a la cafetería miraron por todos los alrededores, buscando aquella cabellera negra con púrpura tan particular en el otro, pero nada encontraron, solo más miradas curiosas que les ponían incómodos, así que decidieron comer rápidamente en una de las mesas y salieron con rapidez de allí, para seguir buscando a Ouma, mirando por las ventanas hacia el patio para ver si le veían por allí, pero nada. Saihara miró a Momota, quien asintió, y los dos subieron al techo, pero incluso allí, no había nadie…   
  
¿Dónde podía estar Ouma…?   
  
Habían revisado todo el lugar, y nada que le veían, es allí cuando Shuichi piensa por un minuto mientras Momota pasa una mano por su cabello, frustrado, no habían revisado un sitio en específico…   
  
-Kaito-kun, ¿Y si vamos al salón de clases de Ouma-kun?- cuestionó al otro el cual le miró por unos momentos antes de estallar en una sonrisa amplia alegre, es verdad, no habían revisado allí aún, capaz Ouma estaba dentro haciendo quién sabe qué cosa, tal vez planeando su próxima broma o algo así.  
  
-Tienes razón, Saishu, vamos- dijo casi arrastrando a Saihara agarrándole por el brazo escaleras abajo hasta el salón de la única otra sección que era de su mismo año, la sección A. habían esperado cualquier cosa, un chico montando una broma, alguna tontería, o verle comiendo dulces acurrucado en una bolita en el suelo, todo menos…   
  
Esto.   
  
Ouma se encontraba escribiendo algunas cosas desinteresadamente en su cuaderno, le encantaba la paz que podía sentir en su salón de clases en las horas de almuerzo, tanta soledad y silencio, era lo que necesitaba luego de ese comienzo tan malo de día que había tenido, la cabeza aún le palpitaba, y solo deseaba que el día acabara ya, estaba agotado y no había ni ido a trabajar.   
  
Suspiró y entonces escuchó unos pasos acercarse a él y se tensó por completo, no podían ser sus matones ¿O si? Esos tipos no tenían el cerebro suficiente como para deducir que se quedaba en su salón de clases, era imposible, no podía ser, no, no, no era lo último que necesitaba en estos-   
  
-O-Ouma-kun- escuchó una suave voz familiar, que le hizo relajarse en el segundo en que la escuchó, no eran sus matones, eran algo igual de malo en otros sentidos, Saihara y probablemente Momota.  
  
-Hey, Ouma- sip, también Momota, genial, simplemente genial, ¿Podía ser el día mejor?... mejor no hablaba, ahora capaz algo pasaba en su trabajo y algún cliente molesto le tocaba, o peor, se encontrara con algún otro, como Iruma, o tal vez… Gonta… o peor aún Harukawa.   
  
No dio respuesta alguna de reconocer las presencias de los dos estudiantes que antes habían estado en aquel juego infernal con él, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, quedando en un incómodo silencio hasta que escuchó como unas sillas de dos escritorios adyacentes al suyo, se movían y ellos tomaban asiento, genial, no se irían.   
  
-¿Estás haciendo tareas?- cuestionó Momota, mirándole curioso desde el escritorio en frente del suyo, nunca había pensado que Ouma fuera el tipo de estudiante aplicado, claro estaba muy de acuerdo con Kirumi en lo inteligente que era el otro, lo había visto de primera mano, pero nunca le vio como alguien… obsesivo compulsivo con sus notas, ahora tenía algo de sentido la forma en la que actuó en la mañana cuando sonó la campana, también debía de ser así de obsesivo con su asistencia.   
  
-Si- dijo de forma fría y cortante, sin apartar por un momento la mirada de su cuadernos que parecía ser más interesante que ellos…   
  
-Em… ¿E-estás bien, Ouma-kun?- cuestionó Saihara al más pequeño, volviendo a escanearle con preocupación, con esa mirada, que incluso si no le miraba de frente podía sentirla por todo su cuerpo, casi haciendo que se estremeciera de nuevo, sintiéndose escaneado por el otro- ¿Fuiste a la enfermería? ¿No fue grave? ¿Ya comiste algo?-en aquel segundo el cuerpo del pequeño se tensó por unos milisegundos, antes de relajarse nuevamente, haciendo que estrechara su ahora entrenada mirada de detective- ¿No has comido nada?  
  
-Olvidé mi almuerzo en casa- fue todo lo que dijo, encogiéndose de hombros, como si no importara mucho, haciéndole desear a Saihara tener todavía su almuerzo para dárselo. Evaluándole con la mirada, era mucho más delgado que él y eso era decir demasiado, ¿Y si esto era algo recurrente? Esperaba que no fuera así, tendría que vigilarle de ahora en adelante, Iba a decir algo más cuando la campana, de nuevo, les cortó, maldita campana, siempre les interrumpe- Tienen que ir a sus clases- dijo de forma fría como una especie de despedida.   
  
-Hmmmm vamos a encontrarnos, vámonos juntos a casa hoy- le dijo el de cabellos purpúreos al más pequeño con una sonrisa demasiado brillante, muy típica de Momota, que hacía que se sintiera raro, no sabía si era el hambre u otra cosa en la que prefería no pensar. Optó por quedarse callado, ese día tiene trabajo, y definitivamente prefería mil veces ir que estar con ellos, además no les iba a decir que tenía trabajo, lo más seguro es que quisieran acompañarle, y entonces luego sabrían donde trabajaba e irían al local, no señor, no iba a pasar por eso. Ellos parecieron tomar su silencio como una afirmación-Bien, entonces nos vemos luego, Ouma, me alegra mucho verte de nuevo, tenemos mucho de qué hablar- casi quiso morder su uña al escuchar aquello, y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para no responder aquello de forma sarcástica.   
  
Si claro, y ¿Qué le dirían luego? ¿Que Maki le extrañaba y quería ser su amiguita? No le hagan reír, nadie podría alegrarse por ver a una persona como él, esa era una cruel mentira que nunca iba a creer, y él odiaba a los mentirosos con toda su alma.  
  
Pero bueno… Mejor no pensaba en ello, ya comenzó la clase. 

* * *

 Al terminar el día se estiraron los dos juntos, y caminaron hablando de cualquier cosa que se les ocurriera hasta la entrada, emocionados, esperando a Ouma, no sabían si iba a venir, bueno, al menos Saihara no lo sabía, porque Momota parecía muy seguro de ello, incluso cuando Ouma los había ignorado, pero… varía la pena intentarlo ¿No?  
  
Pero los minutos pasaron, y entre más avanzaban, más se daban cuenta de que el otro no planeaba aparecer, se miraron entre ellos, Momota parecía estar haciendo pucheros por ello, había querido que Kokichi apareciera, pero  nunca lo hizo, mientras que Shuichi si había esperado algo así, había tenido la esperanza de que tal vez y solo tal vez el otro llegara, pero cuando se hizo tarde, a la media hora, decidieron ir al salón de Ouma para verificar…   
  
Encontrándose con el profesor de este.   
  
-¿Si? ¿Desean algo?- cuestionó el hombre de lentes con desagrado hacia ellos, como si de verdad les despreciara, se preguntaba porqué, pero tal vez era culpa de Danganronpa, no era la primera vez que recibían ese tipo de expresiones.   
  
-Em, queríamos preguntar… ¿Ouma-kun sigue aquí?- el profesor les levantó una ceja, cuando el muchacho de ojos ámbar hizo aquella pregunta, casi burlón, haciendo que Momota gruñera molesto por la forma en que miraba a Shuichi.   
  
-Él se fue hace media hora- avisó, volviendo a su carpeta, dado la conversación por terminaba, ese hombre no parecía tener modales, definitivamente se había equivocado de carrera si trataba así a sus estudiantes, pero bueno, qué más da, al parecer si se había ido, y quién sabe dónde estaría su casa. Suspirando Saihara tomó el brazo de Momota, sacándole de allí antes de que se pusiera a pelear con el profesor de la clase A, arrastrándolo fuera de allí a pesar de las quejas del de cabellos purpúreos.   
  
Ya saliendo de allí Momota habló algo triste- ¿Por qué no vino? ¿Por qué no nos esperó? Mañana lo voy a regañar por eso- dijo, casi haciendo pucheros de nuevo, haciendo sonreír ligeramente a Shuichi por un momento, para que luego su expresión pasara a la tristeza.   
  
-Bueno… él realmente nunca aceptó venir con nosotros en primer lugar…- dijo recalcando lo que debió ser obvio en el momento en que el más pequeño ni les había prestado atención luego de que la campana sonó. La inexpresividad de Ouma hacia ellos… tanta frialdad… hacía que su corazón se contrajera dolorosamente en su pecho, era como si realmente no quisiera ni haberles visto nunca…   
  
Y claro, debió ser obvio desde el primer momento en que escucharon las palabras que les había dicho el doctor que Kokichi pronunció antes de desaparecer…    
  
Pero… eso no significaba que se iban a rendir, no luego de tanto tiempo buscándole, no luego de tantas cosas de las que tenían que hablar, nunca se rendirían, se iban a hacer amigos de Ouma, iban a hacer que volviera con ellos así fuera lo último que hicieran, estaban llenos de determinación.   
  
-Sí, de todos modos mañana hablaremos con él- habían perdido una batalla, más no la guerra, iban a hacer que se abriera a ellos, que su rostro se llenara de aquellas expresiones de las que habían sido testigos en el juego, su sonrisa, su risilla de caballo, su llanto falso, incluso cuando se enojaba o ponía nervioso… Tal vez lograr avergonzarle, era algo que nunca habían logrado antes, o bueno, o bien, tal vez si lo había hecho, después de todo había muchas veces en que el muchacho se colocaba inexpresivo luego de decir algo que sabía que él no esperaba…   
  
Tal vez así lo ocultaba.   
  
Como fuera, lo iba a averiguar. Sería divertido, Ouma siempre fue un reto, sin importar si les hablaba o no, siempre presentaba un misterio que resolver, un reto que superar, una verdad que nunca alcanzaron completamente.   
  
-¿En qué piensas, Saishu?- cuestionó el ex astronauta definitivo, mirándole con curiosidad,  al parecer había estado espaciando de nuevo, perdido en sus pensamientos. Le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora al otro.   
  
-Nada que no sepas, Kaito-kun, solo… que no nos vamos a rendir, Ouma-kun la tendrá difícil con nosotros- le dijo con determinación llenando su voz, Momota sonrió de la misma forma, aprobando por completo los pensamientos de Saihara, los compartía.   
  
-Hasta que se abra, no… ¡Incluso aún más!- dijo con voz fuerte, riéndose aún más fuerte, y levantando su dedo pulgar a él- Vamos a ser sus mejores amigos, y los demás también, vendrá a los entrenamientos de fin de semana con todos, e incluso le incluiremos al chat grupal- entonces se puso serio y pensativo por un momento, colocando una expresión algo preocupada.- Aunque ya me estoy esperando charlas estúpidas en la madrugada, solo para molestarnos- la risa de Saihara hizo acto de presencia ante eso, de solo imaginarlo, deseaba que pasara.   
  
-Sí, lo lograremos- le contestó al otro, con la sonrisa más dulce que tenía, iban a seguir conversando cuando escucharon un mensaje llegando al chat grupal, ya que los dos teléfonos sonaron al mismo tiempo, los dos los sacaron.

  
  
PianoFreak: Chicos, reunión en la casa de Shuichi-kun en media hora. Nos vemos allá.

  
  
Atua: Ohhhhhh :O Angie llevara papitas de parte de Atua! :D

  
  
Korky: eh yo llevo una Cocacola entonces.

  
  
Magia: Tenko y yo llevaremos galletas y gomitas!

  
  
Mamá: … Niños tienen que comer algo además de dulces, llevaré pasta para preparar allá, ¿Hay para hacer salsa?

  
  
Sherlock:  Si, hay suficiente, también tenemos más pasta, como somos muchos.

  
  
Bichos: ¿Gonta qué puede llevar?

  
  
Buzz: algo de beber

  
  
Bichos: Bien! Gonta llevará jugo de naranja!

  
  
Astroboy: emm, creo que también llevaré jugo

  
  
LaGranIruma: KYAHKYAHKYAHKYAHKYAH Ya dile que te lo quieres coger

  
  
Bichos: ¿Qué es eso?

  
  
Astroboy: M-MIU-SAN >/////< DEJA DE DECIR TONTERIAS

  
  
LaGranIruma: N-No te tienes que po-poner tan agresivo, Kee-boy… ;;

  
  
Astroboy: mi nombre es Kiibo, y mas te vale apurarte porque me voy

  
  
LESB: wou, lograste enojar a Kiibo-san

  
  
LaGranIruma: E-espérame! ;; Llevaré leche

  
  
PianoFreak: MIU!

  
  
LaGranIruma: p-pero hablaba en serio! Es lo único que tengo ahorita, no he comprado nada ;;

  
  
PianoFreak: oh, perdón… espera, no has comprado nada? Porque no me dijiste y íbamos juntas? Traíamos a Maki-chan.

  
  
LaGranIruma: N-no importa, pechos de globos!

  
  
PianoFreak: MIU!!!

  
  
LaGranIruma: HIIIIIIIIIE P-perdón, ya me voy ;;!!

  
  
Makiroll: Llevaré queso, y pasa palos para acompañar

  
  
Magia: nos restriegas tu dinero de niña rica en la cara, Maki

  
  
Makiroll: Cállate, Himiko, tú también ganaste Danganronpa

  
  
Magia: ah verdad, bueno también llevaré oreos (¿?)

  
  
Papá: llevaré helado para celebrar que encontraron a Ouma

  
  
Mamá: los consientes mucho

  
  
Papá: no puedo evitarlo.

  
  
AvocadoJones: Hmmmm

  
  
Otako: Donas!!!!!

  
  
AvocadoJones: yo iba a decir algo salado, pero bueno podemos llevar dos cajas de donas, y tal vez… una botella de cocacola.

  
Mamá: bien, entonces nos vemos allá, niños.

  
  
Sherlock: si Kirumi

  
  
Buzz: si, Mamá!

  
  
Y con eso ellos se sonrieron entre ellos, era hora de celebrar, y luego, cuando tuvieran a Ouma, harían una gran fiesta improvisada con muchísima Panta de uva y galletas de chispas de chocolate solo para él.   
  
Con aquello en mente se dirigieron rápidamente a casa para acomodar a medias las habitaciones, pero al llegar se decepcionaron un poco, pues Kaede, Maki, Kiibo e Iruma ya estaban allí, en la entrada sonriéndoles.   
  
-Hola, Shuichi-kun, Kaito-kun- dijo la ex pianista, dándoles un abrazo a cada uno como saludo, uno que ellos correspondieron con alegría. Luego separándose y viendo a los demás.  
  
-Hola, Kaede-san, Maki-san, Kiibo-kun, Miu-san- dijo Saihara suavemente, sonriendo a todos en el lugar, saludándoles.   
  
-¡Hey, Harumaki! ¿Cómo va todo con Kaede y Miu?- al escuchar esas palabras salir de los labios de Momota, la ex asesina definitiva se sonrojó automáticamente, tomando una de sus coletas, apenada.   
  
-Muy bien- dijo, casi haciendo un puchero al otro, por haberla avergonzado  al mencionar su relación con Kaede y Miu, Kaede dejó salir una suave risa, al ver cómo tanto Maki como Miu se habían avergonzado un poco, sintiéndose tímidas por ello.   
  
-Todo va perfectamente con mis dos chicas- dijo Kaede, avergonzándolas aún más, un gemido fuerte se escuchó, y ya acostumbrados miraron a Iruma, quien estaba roja como un tomate, por aquello.   
  
-¿T-tus chicas? Hiiiie- repitió aquello, todavía no muy acostumbrada a los apodos y las formas posesivas en que Kaede las llamaba a las dos, retorciéndose nerviosa, con sus rodillas juntas- ¡¿Q-qué ven?! ¡¿C-cuando nos pretenden dejar entrar?!- Kiibo la miró con desacuerdo.   
  
-Miu-san, no seas tan grosera por favor- dijo el muchacho que en realidad siempre fue un humano, mirándola con el ceño fruncido, para luego disculparse con Saihara y esperar a que este abriera la puerta…   
  
En el instante en que la abrieron, Shuichi suspiró, mirando el desorden que había dejado Momota en la mañana, y no es que fuera algo raro, Kaito había resultado ser alguien muy revoltoso, y desordenado, no es que le importara, pero… ¿Cómo demonios había llegado la ropa interior de estrellitas de Kaito a la entrada?   
  
-KYAHKYAHKYAHKYAH ¡¿Acaso no limpiaron su desorden después de follar o qué?!- dijo mirando de forma burlona la ropa de Momota, quien se avergonzó un poco, revolviendo su cabello con una mano, mientras corría a recoger sus cosas, gritándole a Iruma un…  
  
-¡Cállate, Miu!-gruñó Momota, recogiendo todo con la risa de Iruma de fondo- ¡Por supuesto que no pasó eso!- pudo ver a Maki levantar las cejas hacia él como si no le creyera- ¡Esto fue porque salir corriendo esta mañana!... no es todo el tiempo…- Maki volvió a verle fijamente, cruzándose de brazos, era la mejor amiga de Saihara y Momota, ella los conocía y sabía una cosa…  
  
-¿No que Ouma odia a los mentirosos?- contraatacó ella, sonriendo de una forma que pocos lograrían identificar como burlona- Deberías de parar de mentir, Kaito, tu eres un desordenado de toda la vida- dijo ella, entrando como si fuera su casa, con los demás, Saihara se cubrió la boca con una mano, intentando aguantar la risa, aquello era cierto, demasiado cierto.   
  
-¡H-Harumaki!- se quejó Momota, agarrando la ropa y llevándola a su cuarto, mientras ellos pasaban a la sala de estar, Iruma se rió burlona de nuevo.   
  
-¡Se te olvidó la caja de condones, Marmota!- gritó entre risas, escuchando como algunas cosa se caían en el cuarto, y en segundos apareció Momota corriendo escaleras abajo.  
  
-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó mirando a todos lados, en busca de la supuesta caja, Saihara suspiró, sonrojado hasta las orejas por aquello, mirando a Kaito.  
  
-Kaito-kun, Miu-san estaba mintiendo- le dijo con simpleza y casi cómicamente Momota se relajó en su lugar, escuchando más risas venir de Iruma, la miró enojado, Kiibo suspiró sonrojado, mientras Maki y Kaede reían junto con su novia desquiciada.   
  
-¡Miu!- gruñó hacia ella, pero la rubia solo le señaló con un dedo acusadoramente.   
  
-¡Eso significa que si tienes una!- gritó, riéndose aún más, viendo como el rostro de Momota se tornaba rojo escarlata, intentando articular palabras coherentes entre balbuceos, en un intento de defender lo que ya estaba perdido, le habían atrapado, ¡Pero era solo por si acaso! ¡Lo juraba! ¡Estaba nueva!   
  
Se escuchó como tocaban la puerta y más voces venían de fuera, al parecer los demás habían llegado, y mientras ellos seguían molestando a Kaito, Shuichi fue a la puerta, a abrirla, revelando a los demás, que levantaban una ceja ante la escena de un Momota muy rojo y un grupo riéndose de él.   
  
-¿Debo preguntar?- dijo Kirumi, mirando al ex detective definitivo, quien solo suspiró, negando frenéticamente, ella solo asintió, entrando con los demás, venía con su novio, y proclamado por todos Padre automáticamente, Hoshi, Gonta entró más atrás, saludando dulcemente, Kiibo le miró, pudo notar, pero decidió no indagar mucho, todos sabían que ellos se gustaban excepto ellos mismos, más atrás llegó saltando Angie alegremente tirando de un tímido Korekiyo tras de ella, quien le sonrió al detective por detrás de la máscara, saludándole.   
  
Entraron todos al lugar yendo a la sala de estar, solo faltaban cuatro personas, sin contar a Ouma que obviamente no estaría allí, no por ahora, todos hablando entre ellos como era costumbre de su día cuando se reunían, Kirumi ya había ido a preparar la comida, mientras Hoshi se sentaba más atrás en la barra a observarla tranquilamente mientras conversaba con Korekiyo.   
  
Al rato la puerta volvió a sonar, y Saihara, notando que Momota estaba distraído hablando con Maki, fue a abrir la puerta, siendo un buen anfitrión. Los últimos habían llegado, Tsumugi saludó alegremente con una caja de donas para luego, Rantaro le dedicó una sonrisa suave, como la que un hermano mayor daría, Tenko y Yumeno estaban atrás con dos bolsas llenas de paquetes de galletas y gomitas de colores, haciéndole sonreír, casi rodando sus ojos.   
  
Ahora estaban todos.   
  
Kirumi terminó la cena rápidamente, colocando los platos de todos listos, un delicioso espagueti con salsa de tomate, y muchas bebidas diferentes para el gusto de todos, y luego comerían galletas con leche, y dulces. Todos se sentaron a comer, agradeciendo a Mamá, mientras Hoshi le daba un beso en la mejilla a la mujer de cabellos grisáceos algo ruborizada por ello.   
  
-¿Y… entonces?- preguntó Kirumi a Saihara, mirándole con esperanzas, queriendo comenzar el tema que les había llevado a hacer la reunión esta vez.   
  
-¡Nyeh, es verdad, Ouma, casi lo olvido!- dijo la muchacha pelirroja, mirando al ex detective definitivo expectante por una respuesta al igual que todos quienes le miraban ansiosos. Saihara hizo una mueca, preguntándose como comenzar, no es que hubiera mucho que decir.   
  
-Bueno, todo comenzó cuando llegamos al instituto- empezó a explicar el de cabellos azulados, su mirada casi perdiéndose en la mesa, en el recuerdo.   
  
-Ya sabemos eso, solo dinos como fue todo- se quejó Iruma, haciendo que Kaito la mirara para que se callara, ella soltó un suave “Eeep” entes de callarse.   
  
-En fin, antes de entrar escuchamos algo en un callejón, y decidimos investigar… y, un grupo de matones estaban allí… Golpeando a Ouma-kun…- todos parecieron gruñir ante ello, enojados, cada uno a su manera, todos a excepción de Gonta que no comprendía como alguien querría hacerle daño a Ouma- Les contestaba incluso, ellos querían que él llorara y suplicara-   
  
-¡Ha! Como si eso fuera a pasar, el gremlin nunca suplicaría a nadie- dijo Iruma nuevamente, algo a lo que todos estuvieron de acuerdo casi al instante, Ouma nunca haría algo así, por más que la situación fuera difícil para él, incluso si fuera algo muy crítico, nunca le daría el gusto a personas como ellos, despreciables.- ¿Qué les dijo que les dijo?-   
  
-Bueno- dijo Momota con una sonrisa llena de orgullo- les dijo _“¿Qué? ¿Ardido porque la gente me quiere, y a ti ni tu madre?”_ \- la risa de Iruma retumbó por todo el lugar, igual de orgullosa de la lengua aguda del muchacho más pequeño, sí, ese sin dudas era el enano uva que conocían.   
  
-E-en fin, cuando se fueron le ayudamos a levantarse y…- Saihara frunció el ceño analizando ahora la escena, es una verdad que fue frío con ellos, pero ahora que lo pensaba, su reacción a llegar tarde fue casi… ¿Miedo? ¿Pánico? Incluso… ¿Terror puro? A ellos no les dijeron nada, pero era su primer día, no creía que les regañaran el primer día… fue un poco exagerado por parte de Ouma, se refería, no parecía estar ni remotamente cerca de una mentira por la forma en la que se fue corriendo, y más aún con aquellas heridas recién hechas que tenían que doler mucho.   
  
-Y sonó la campana, nos agradeció muy apresurado y se fue…- Kirumi frunció el ceño ante ello, dándose cuenta de que Saihara estaba pensando en algo muy seriamente, más no dijo nada en voz alta, ya luego le preguntaría.   
  
-¿No se quedó a hablar con ustedes? ¿En serio?- cuestionó Kaede frunciendo el ceño ligeramente hacia ellos, Saihara negó con la cabeza ante la pregunta.   
  
-No, él… estaba muy apresurado, no parecía querer llegar tarde- contestó la duda de Kaede, Korekiyo se hizo escuchar de repente.   
  
-¿Apresurado por llegar a clases? ¿Pero no estaban apenas unos minutos tarde?- cuestionó cruzándose de brazos pensativo, Saihara levantó una mano como si quisiera bajar su gorra pero no había alguna, viejo hábito suyo que aún, con todo este tiempo, no se le quitaba.   
  
-Sí, parece ser que no quería estar ni un minuto tarde, desconozco porqué- dijo al muchacho de largos cabellos azabaches, quien solo tarareó pensativamente para sí mismo.   
  
-Y ¿Pudieron hablar luego con él?- cuestionó Tenko, jugueteando nerviosamente con sus dedos.   
  
-Le buscamos en el almuerzo, pero no le conseguíamos hasta que Saishu decidió que deberíamos ir al salón, creí que estaría preparando una broma o algo así pero…- dijo Momota dejando la frase en el aire, revolviendo su cabello con una mano- Pero estaba haciendo tareas-   
  
-¿Tareas?- cuestionó Maki, levantando una ceja.  
  
-Sí, estaba haciendo las tareas que recién le habían mandado en esa clase que tuvo- dijo Saihara- Y solo eso…- Kirumi casi se esponjó como un gato al escuchar aquello.   
  
-¿Y no comió?- cuestionó ella muy disgustada por aquel hecho, esperando que el otro le dijera lo contrario, pues Ouma ya era alguien delgado y muy pequeño, no era bueno que se saltara comidas de ese modo.   
  
-No- contestó Momota- Dijo que había olvidado su almuerzo, y de resto nos ignoró, fue muy frío con nosotros a decir verdad- dijo, cruzándose de brazos, frunciendo el ceño haciendo de nuevo un puchero- Queríamos irnos con él a casa pero no vino, a la final nos vinimos solos, de no ser así le habríamos traído aquí.- Saihara asintió estando de acuerdo.   
  
-Ouma-kun está siendo difícil, pero no importa, no nos vamos a rendir ahora que le encontramos- todos se animaron ante aquellas palabras determinadas, clamando con alegría, hablando entre ellos.   
  
-¡Tienes razón, Nyeh! Deberíamos ir todos a verle- dijo Yumeno, haciendo que los demás hablaran emocionados.   
  
-Espera- dijo Maki, cortando la conversación alegre y la emoción del grupo como toda una mata pasiones- Si vamos todos podemos sofocarle y probablemente huya- razonó ella, viendo como todos se desinflaban al instante, haciendo pucheros- Es mejor que por ahora solo Kaito y Shuichi se encarguen de esto, y luego iremos todos- Saihara asintió  
  
-Es cierto, es lo mejor- dijo estando de acuerdo, si ya Ouma había huido siendo solo ellos dos imagínense si llegaban todos al instituto, capaz incluso trataba de cambiarse de escuela o algo así, no podían arriesgarse a aquello, lo mejor era ir con pasitos de bebé.   
  
Con las esperanzas renovadas de que en un futuro cercano se encontrarían con Ouma Todos hablaron de nuevo felices entre ellos, completamente de acuerdo con el plan de acción que estaban formando, porque por supuesto cuando se trataba de Ouma incluso debían planear cuidadosamente las cosas, no querían que nada saliera mal y el otro terminara alejándose más de lo que se acercaba, debían ser lentos y amables, cuidadosos con esto.   
  
Siguieron su pequeña reunión hasta que se hizo tarde, todos debían volver a sus casas, y con tranquilidad se despidieron yendo cada uno por su lado, con la obvia promesa no dicha en voz alta de encontrarse nuevamente, de nuevo la casa se había sumido en la tranquilidad, y Saihara fue a lavar los platos que faltaban, Kirumi le había ayudado ya con la mayoría.   
  
Claro, hasta que la voz de Momota le tomó por sorpresa, justo al lado de su oreja, haciéndole abrir mucho sus ojos, sonrojándose hasta los oídos.   
  
-¿Creías que te ibas a escapar de lo de esta mañana?-  
  
Fue muy ingenuo al pensar que Kaito olvidaría algo así.   
  
Con una sonrisa intentó correr, pero ya Momota estaba demasiado cerca, así que solo le atrapó en sus brazos.  
  
-Hora de la venganza.-  


* * *

  
Salió del establecimiento con un suspiro, agarrándose el costado automáticamente, aún le dolía todo el cuerpo, todo le latía, y había tenido que maquillarse antes de que sus jefas le vieran el rostro moreteado por la golpiza de la mañana, había sido todo un reto evadirlas y fingir que se sentía bien, pero estaba bien, era un mentiroso después de todo, y uno de los mejores, esto no era nada comparado con lo que iba a sentir en una hora después de todo.   
  
También concentrarse fue extremadamente difícil, no podía con sus pensamientos atormentándole, Saihara y Momota estaban en su escuela, básicamente no habían quedado en su clase por pura suerte, porque si no se habría visto obligado a salir con ellos, fue una suerte aquello. Una buena entre tantas cosas malas, como de costumbre. Además ahora cuando llegara a casa esa pequeña buena suerte se le habría acabado.   
A saber ahora como los evitaría, porque hoy había utilizado su mejor carta en la primera jugada, no le quedaban más opciones, estaba seguro que mañana le buscarían directamente allí, de todos modos parecía ser algo inevitable.  
  
Solo era su suerte.   
  
No pareció notar que de tanto pensar ya estaba casi en la entrada de su casa.   
  
Cuando vio la puerta, respiró hondo, colocando la expresión más fría que pudo en su rostro, intentando desconectar todos sus sentimientos, apagarlos, no los necesitaba cuando se enfrentaba a ellos. Era hora de ir directo a la boca del lobo.   
  
Puso la llave en la ranura de la puerta su mano temblaba, respiró de nuevo, y el temblor se detuvo al instante, era la mejor mentira que tenía, fingir que no le importaba, que no le dolía, que no le aterrorizaba, ya había montado actos perfectos, nada le detendría de hacer otro más.   
  
Antes de arrepentirse giró la llave y abrió la puerta entrando en silencio absoluto, cerrando la puerta tras de él, todo estaba espeluznantemente silencioso, demasiado silencioso, mucho para su comodidad, en este punto ya habría sido gritado, pero hoy no parecía ser el caso. El fuerte olor a alcohol llenó sus sentidos indicándole donde estaban sus padres. Dio dos pasos hacia adelante, y la reacción fue automática.   
  
-Mocoso…- retumbó la voz del hombre que se suponía era su padre por todo el lugar, haciéndole casi casi saltar en su lugar, se dio la vuelta, mirando hacia donde estaba el hombre, parado en la puerta de la cocina, con una expresión que, si bien no era tan mala como la de Maki, estaba demasiado cerca, la expresión de un asesino. Se quedó en silencio absoluto, dándole su propia mirada fría a través de su expresión inexpresiva.   
  
-¿No tienes nada que decir?- cuestionó la mujer que poseía un rostro muy parecido al suyo, sonriendo burlonamente con los brazos cruzados en su dirección, un brillo repleto de oscura malicia se reflejaba en sus ojos amatista grisáceos, algo distintos de los suyos propios amatista brillantes. De nuevo, no respondió, los matones eran una cosa, sus padres una muy distinta, él no podía defenderse de ellos, no si vivía con ellos, era un cínico no un estúpido, sabía lo que le convenía.   
  
-Tu maestro nos llamó, y adivina qué… llegaste tarde- dijo de nuevo la mujer, con un tono desagradablemente dulce- ¿Sabes qué significa eso, basura?- continuó y antes de que algo más fuera dicho el hombre se lanzó hacia el más pequeño, quien se tensó al instante en que le vio moverse, asestando un golpe en su estómago, haciendo que Kokichi se doblara sobre sí mismo, el aire dejando sus pulmones haciéndole soltar un grito ahogado, y causando que cayera al suelo de golpe, con un ruido sordo sobre la vieja y húmeda madera, fría como las palabras de su madre.  
  
-¿Qué te hizo tardar tanto?- continuó ella mientras observaba aquello son una sonrisa, enrollando su cabello largo en su dedo, jugando con él desinteresadamente a favor de observar satisfactoriamente el espectáculo de su propio hijo retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo por culpa de su padre. Kokichi intentó tomar una bocanada de aire, jadeando, habría vomitado de haber tenido algo en el estómago, algo de agradecer por un momento, si no le tirarían sobre su propio vómito y le harían limpiarlo todo.   
  
Una patada fue asestada en su costilla, casi lo suficientemente fuerte como para romperla, ¿O ya estaba roto? No estaba muy seguro de ello, solo sabía que dolía y dolía mucho, como si estuviera muriendo… pero eso era una mentira, no había nada que doliera más que la prensa hidráulica, y con ese pensamiento se intentó consolar a sí mismo, _“La prensa era peor”_ repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza.   
  
Le tomaron del suelo levantándole con extrema facilidad, por el cuello de su camisa, ah, en esta posición de nuevo, parecía ser una costumbre de los matones agarrarte por el cuello, parece ser su posición favorita, que despreciable. Entonces el hombre le tiró al suelo con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir en su brazo, igual no es que fuera muy difícil, él era como una muñeca ligera, casi salió volando.   
  
Entonces su cabeza impactó contra el suelo, seguido de sus brazos y su otro costado que no había estado tan dañado hasta ese momento, soltó un jadeo de dolor, sintiéndose mareado, como aquella vez que se había dado el golpe en la cabeza con el tablón de madera, bueno, por lo menos aquí parecía no sangrar, al menos por el momento.   
  
-Si esto vuelve a suceder no seremos tan condescendientes, basura, más te vale ser puntual y mantener tus calificaciones perfectas, ah, y hoy no vas a comer- como si fuera algo nuevo aquello, no pudo evitar pensar con amargura, antes de que su padre le diera un puñetazo y todo se tornara negro…   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooo ese Atua si sabe de lo que esta hablando :v
> 
> Bueno ¿Les ha gustado el capitulo? ¿Qué creen que pasará ahora? ¿Cómo Saihara y Momota se acercaran a Ouma?
> 
> Esto y más lo sabremos en el próximo capitulo :D  
> Nos leeremos, Bye-Kuma~


	4. El Escape y Progresos

Un dolor sordo recorrió todo su cuerpo, su cabeza palpitaba, no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, estaba en una posición incómoda, pudo notarlo, su nariz se aplastaba contra la superficie dura que estaba debajo de él, el olor picando en sus fosas nasales como la madera vieja y húmeda de su sala de estar, intentó mover sus brazos bajo su cuerpo, para levantarse, pero ellos parecían espaguetis en ese momento, abrió sus ojos con dificultad, se sentían pesados, y su ojo derecho dolía mucho.   
  
Se removió incómodo, si bien no era la primera vez que esto sucedía, esta vez podía sentir incluso más dolor que antes, no sabía si era por culpa de los matones que esa mañana también le habían dado una paliza, y todo se había sumado, simplemente hacía parecer que había sido mucho peor. Aunque bueno, no se esperaba que su padre le lanzara de aquel modo tan duro contra el suelo…   
  
Tuvo una suerte inmensa de no haber obtenido otra contusión cerebral.   
  
 Respirar era difícil, su costado dolía como si un montón de ladrillos le hubieran caído encima, esperaba que no estuviera roto, no quería tener que ir al hospital, y verse obligado a inventar una historia completamente falsa para explicar aquello, no tenía energía para ello. Jadeando logró sentarse en una posición incómoda contra la pared, todo estaba tan oscuro, y por lo que vio aún continuaba en el mismo lugar en que había perdido la conciencia, por supuesto, ¿Por qué llevarle a su cama? No es que él les importara mucho a sus padres, todo lo contrario, podrían atropellarlo y necesitar que le transfirieran sangre y órganos y ellos simplemente le dirían a los doctores que le dejaran morir.  
  
No es que en caso de que le pasara lo mismo a ellos él les ayudaría, que va, que se murieran, los vería en el infierno, mientras estaba sentado en una silla al lado de Lucifer, riéndose de ellos por imbéciles, él era una persona mala con clase, no como ellos.   
  
Siguiendo la pared se fue levantando como pudo, obligando a sus piernas a no temblar, no tenía idea de qué hora era, pero tenía que hacer algo con ese ojo morado, no podía llegar al instituto como un panda y darle el gusto al profesor, o incluso que Saihara y Momota le vieran en ese estado, comenzarían a hacer preguntas, preguntas que no pretendía responder.   
  
Y, tenía que admitir… No quería ver las expresiones preocupadas en sus rostros, no quería que Saihara la viera con tristeza y dolor, no quería que Momota frunciera el ceño preocupado, no quería que los dos le trataran como una muñeca de porcelana débil. Ya lo habían hecho una vez esa misma mañana, no dudaba que lo hicieran de nuevo.   
  
Suspiró, jadeando un poco cuando comenzó a caminar en dirección al baño para ver qué tan malo era el daño, aunque ya podía sentirlo y decir que tan horrible era, visualmente era otra cosa, si tenía suerte, no había sangrado. Ahora esperaba haber tenido la fortuna de que nada estuviera roto o atravesando algo importante.   
  
Con dificultad abrió la puerta, encendiendo la luz, intentando ser lo más silencioso posible, lo último que necesitaba era que ese par de monstruos se despertaran, apreciaba su vida, gracias, aunque no lo parezca mucho, incluso le daba un poco igual la idea de la muerte luego del juego, luego de que mueres una vez te insensibilizas.   
  
No pudo evitar soltar una maldición cuando vio su reflejo en el espejo, tenía el ojo derecho de un horrible color entre púrpura, negro y verdoso, hinchado, tenía que bajar esa hinchazón en ese mismísimo instante. Caminó lo más rápido que pudo hasta la cocina, buscando hielo en el congelador, siempre guardaba cubitos de hielo para este tipo de situaciones, agarrando unos cuantos de ellos y colocándolos  dentro de un paño que había traído consigo del baño, presionando aquella bolsa improvisada en su ojo, soltando un siseo cuando este tuvo contacto con la herida.   
  
Luego de ello miró todo el lugar, tendría que limpiar el desorden, necesitaba limpiar el desorden, era una necesidad, no solo porque su madre y su padre fueran a gritarle por ello, sino también por sí mismo, como si fuera su culpa, como si fuera su responsabilidad, una ansiedad comenzó a crecer en su pecho, rasguñando su camino por todo su cuerpo, su respiración volviéndose rápida e irregular, tenía que limpiar todo esto, tenía que hacerlo.   
  
Antes de que en serio le diera un ataque de ansiedad fue a la cocina agarrando una escoba y comenzando a barrer, alternando entre barrer y sostener el hielo en su herida, Arregló los muebles, trapeo, desempolvo, acomodo las cosas que habían caído con el impacto, todo eso en menos de una hora, donde ya por suerte la hinchazón había bajado mucho, ya podía sentir su ojo de tamaño normal, ahora, incluso si dolía tenía que maquillarlo para ocultar la herida, era solo su suerte que apenas pudo compró un poco de maquillaje para cubrir sus heridas cuando las obtenía, era una inversión, al menos así lo veía, lo usaba regularmente cuando algo así sucedía, y como era alguien pálido naturalmente al usar maquillaje no se notaba tanto, de hecho casi ni se nota, era raro cuando alguien lo veía, y esa solo fue su jefa una vez. Y fue porque se le había corrido un poco, ella no preguntó, por suerte.   
  
Fue a su cuarto a buscar el maquillaje, para luego ir al baño, con la idea de ducharse y luego cubrir la herida con maquillaje, al quitarse la ropa, de forma algo lenta y dolorosa, pudo observar todos los moretones, manchando su blanca piel, con una mueca, era una cadena de hematomas entre púrpuras y verdes enfermizos, donde más se podía reflejar eran en sus costillas y su estómago, su hombro en parte, suspiró, encendiendo el agua helada, era lo más indicado para las heridas, y entró sin pensárselo dos veces.   
  
Luego de soltar un siseo, se introdujo en el agua helada, al rato salió, el dolor apaciguado por la frialdad del agua, secándose rápidamente fue a maquillar su rostro con habilidad, una que había aprendido con el tiempo, hasta que quedó perfecto, después de todo era alguien perfeccionista, le dolía, y mucho, pero ahora era como si nada le hubiera tocado, incluso había cubierto las ojeras, y guardo el maquillaje en su maletín por si lo necesitaba luego.   
  
Se vistió a altas velocidades, y limpió su habitación, incluso cuando ya había limpiado casi toda la casa, no podía evitarlo, era una costumbre, una obsesión que había adquirido a raíz de sus padres que siempre le obligaban a mantener todo impecable, un sirviente personal, no le obligaban a cocinarles porque sabían que podría tener la oportunidad de robar la comida, y no les convenía, dejarle obtener aquello de lo que pretendían privarle.   
  
Después de todo era un desperdicio de dinero y espacio.   
  
Al ver la habitación perfecta, casi brillante, verificó todo, al no tener teléfono o reloj no tenía idea de la hora, sinceramente tendría que comprarse un reloj despertador, el más barato que pudiera, pero algo que le despertara al fin y al cabo, no importaba por ahora, tenía que irse, incluso si era muy temprano y el sol aún no hacía acto de presencia en el cielo.  
  
Salió de la casa, el aire frío de la mañana le golpeó de lleno en el rostro haciéndole estremecerse pero en parte aliviarse por su ojo morado, el frío le hacía bien, se fue caminando lentamente, tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para llegar a la escuela, estaba seguro que cuando llegara no habría nadie en ella, sus movimientos seguían siendo lentos y pesados con el sueño que luego de toda la actividad de aquella mañana le había comenzado a afectar, había estado inconsciente no dormido, no podía considerarse como un descanso, era incluso peor.   
  
Realmente el día de ayer fue un completo desastre.   
  
Quería creer que este día sería mejor pero de solo recordar que Saihara y Momota estaban en el mismo instituto que él, ya le hacían perder toda esperanza de que sería un buen día, cuando él ayer les había dejado plantados con el tema de ir juntos a casa, estaba seguro de que Momota le reclamaría, e incluso el mismo Saihara también. Pero igual no es que pudiera caminar con ellos, tenía cosas que hacer, cosas más importantes que perder el tiempo con personas que en un principio le despreciaron, personas que eran parte de un pasado que deseaba enterrar mil metros bajo tierra y no dejar un mapa para que alguien lo encontrara.   
  
Fue cuando llego a la escuela, y como era de esperarse no había nadie, con la excepción de un hombre delgado, anciano, con bigote, que le miró levantando una ceja extrañado.   
  
-Niño, ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora? ¡Son las cinco de la mañana! ¿Te caíste de la cama?- cuestionó el hombre sorprendido, mirándole con el ceño fruncido en confusión, así que esa era la hora, bueno, habían respondido su duda, optó por solo encogerse de hombros como si no importara mucho y esto fuera una ocurrencia normal, el hombre suspiró, abriéndole la reja de la escuela para que entrara- Vamos chico, no te quedes fuera, anda, ve a tu salón de clases o haz algo mientras abre la escuela, y llegan los demás estudiantes- dijo con una suave sonrisa mientras luego de dejarle entrar continuaba barriendo todo para sacar las hojas de árboles del camino.   
  
Ouma entró con tranquilidad, caminando hasta su salón de clases, y yendo directamente a su puesto, casi cayendo de cara contra su escritorio, estaba agotado, pero tenía que hacer la tarea que le faltaba, ayer no pudo hacerla, se había retrasado mucho, así que sacó su cuaderno, comenzando a escribir rápidamente, luchando con el sueño hasta terminarla, con suerte la terminó antes de caer contra su cuaderno, en un sueño ligero, estaba agotado, ya había terminado, se merecía un poco de descanso.   
  
Solo cinco minutos.   


* * *

Los alumnos entraban todos por grupos, hablando entre ellos, lo normal, y entre ellos se encontraba aquel singular par de un ex detective y un ex astronauta, hablando, deseaban encontrar a Ouma, y para ello esta vez habían llegado muchísimo más temprano, incluso Saihara había logrado, de puro milagro, despertar a Momota a tiempo, luego de lo de ayer, le tiró un vaso de agua en la cara, porque nunca se atrevería a tirarle una jarra entera, no era así de malo, un poquito de agua era más que suficiente para hacer a Momota gritar frustrado. 

  
-Saishu, no puedes seguir molesto- se quejó, por décima vez en lo que iba de día, mirando al otro, que solo le miraba con lo que parecía ser un puchero de mejillas sonrojadas, ayer había sido horrible, Momota no había parado durante horas, él solo duró unos minutos haciéndole cosquillas, era injusto que el otro no le dejara casi ni respirar, si, estaba un poco molesto por ello.   
  
-Vamos a buscar a Ouma-kun- fue todo lo que dijo, adelantándose a entrar al edificio, detrás de él Kaito gritó un _“¡Saishu, espérame!”_ algo lloroso, de una forma dramática, siguiéndole corriendo, alcanzándole en segundos con sus largas piernas, y con ello continuaron a esperar a Ouma en su salón de clases, pero al entrar… se encontraron con otra sorpresa, Kokichi no paraba de sorprenderles.   
  
El más pequeño ya estaba allí, recostado en su escritorio, durmiendo pacíficamente, ignorando todo a su alrededor, se acercaron a verle, hipnotizados con aquella vista angelical, realmente el otro se veía como un ángel cuando dormía, delicado, frágil, hermoso, las mejillas de los dos se encendieron un poco, Saihara cubriendo su rostro con una mano, y Momota revolviendo su cabello.   
  
-Ya está aquí- dijo lo obvio, bajando su tono considerablemente, consiente del descanso del otro, realmente no deseando perturbarlo, parecía estar agotado. Saihara asintió, mirando fijamente al otro, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño al darse cuenta de algunas cosas. La forma en la que estaba dormido parecía como si hubiera caído sin darse tiempo a acomodarse, como si se hubiera desmayado de agotamiento, en su rostro no había ni una sola ligera ojera, haciéndole extrañarse…   
  
Ayer tenía ojeras, y parecía agotado, no tiene sentido, eso no desaparece de la noche a la mañana, por mucho que descanses, eso se quita con el tiempo, así que… ¿Por qué ya no las tenía?... también… también pudo notar como la respiración era pesada, dificultosa, como si algo le doliera, ayer tampoco estaba así, si bien había recibido una paliza, ayer luego de aquello pareció estar en perfectas condiciones…   
  
¿Otra mentira de Ouma? ¿En realidad los matones le hirieron más de lo que ellos pensaron? ¿Habrá pasado otra cosa luego de eso?   
  
En ese instante el ex astronauta definitivo movió una silla en frente de Ouma para sentarse, sin pensar que esta haría ruido, ninguno de ellos se esperó que solo por eso, frunciera el ceño, como si algo le doliera y los ojos de Ouma se abrieran de golpe, desenfocados por el sueño, parpadeando varias veces como si quisiera disipar la niebla que seguramente se había formado en sus preciosos y brillantes ojos amatista, abrió la boca en un gemido silencioso que parecía ser de puro dolor, y se enderezo, mirándoles.   
  
Su expresión confundida de la nada se tornó inexpresiva,  y su cuerpo se tensó incómodo por completo,  dejando sorprendido al ex detective, era impresionante y hasta admirable la forma en que el otro colocaba su máscara de serenidad, era tan perfecta que si no le hubiera visto segundos antes confundido y sorprendido habría pensado que se esperaba el verles allí. Ouma era realmente un gran actor.   
  
-Lo sentimos por despertarte, Ouma-kun- dijo, fijando su mirada de forma acusadora a Kaito quien solo le miró con las cejas alzadas, culpable por ello.   
  
-¿Qué?, f-fue un accidente…- dijo revolviendo su cabello con un pequeño puchero en sus labios, pero no había disculpa que valiera, habían perturbado el descanso de Ouma, un chico que se veía jodidamente agotado e incluso herido. Saihara solo suspiró ante eso, negando decepcionado con su cabeza, luego fijando su mirada de nuevo en Ouma que solo les miraba fijamente.   
  
De nuevo estrechó sus ojos hacia el otro, intentando descubrir más fallos en la máscara del otro, las señales de que estaba herido habían desaparecido en el instante en que se despertó y les vio, se cubrió la boca con su mano, preocupado.- ¿Estás bien?- cuestionó sin poder evitarlo, el otro se tensó aún más, casi parecía una tabla de madera de lo derecho que estaba.   
  
-Si- mintió después de unos segundos, Shuichi frunció el ceño hacia él. Sabiendo de su mentira, ¿Por qué Ouma tenía que ser tan difícil? Se venía haciendo esta pregunta durante mucho tiempo, siempre cerrándose, siempre ocultándose, como si cualquiera al primer toque quisiera hacerle daño, antes era algo lógico, estaban en un juego de asesinatos, cualquiera podría querer hacerle daño, pero ahora… ahora ¿Qué caso tenía evitarles así? ¿Qué estaría ocultándoles? ¿Por qué lo haría?   
  
-Ahora que lo pienso, tenemos que hablar, enano- gruñó Kaito de la nada, cruzándose de brazos, frunciéndole el ceño a Ouma, quien solo paso su fría mirada de Saihara a él, el otro casi pareció formar un puchero en sus labios, casi sorprendiendo a Ouma, el gran Kaito Momota, Luminaria de las estrellas… ¿Haciendo pucheros?- ¿Por qué no viniste ayer? ¡Solo queríamos hablar! No tenías por qué dejarnos… - se quejó al otro, con un tono triste, Ouma solo se encogió de hombros con desinterés- ¡Encogerse de hombros no es una respuesta!-gruñó al otro, como un niño pequeño haciendo un berrinche, Kokichi solo parpadeó, y volvió su mirada a su libro de texto, como si diera por terminada la conversación.   
  
-O-oye, Ouma no hemos terminado de hablar- dijo el de cabellos purpúreos tratando de llamar la atención del de cabellos azabaches con terminaciones púrpuras, pero el más pequeño le ignoró casi por completo, Momota frunció el ceño.- Ouma- gruñó, estirando su mano y agarrando el hombro del otro, fue cuando la máscara de Kokichi se deslizó.   
  
El muchacho más pequeño siseó de puro dolor, y se alejó automáticamente del contacto, sorprendiendo al par de adolescentes, incluso Kaito podía decir con seguridad lo que estaba pasando.   
  
-¿Ouma, estas herido?- cuestionó, su voz subiendo de tono a uno fuerte y preocupado, mirando al otro perdido, Ouma rápidamente volvió a colocar su expresión inexpresiva, ahora algo imperfecta, luego de lo que habían visto.   
  
-Ouma-kun, ¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Saihara preocupado por el otro, intentando acercarse pero este retrocedió enseguida como si le fuera a hacer daño en cualquier momento, Ouma respiró hondo.   
  
-Si- fue todo lo que salió de los labios del muchacho de ojos amatistas, los dos se miraron entre ellos, sabiendo de antemano que aquello era una muy obvia y mala mentira, luego mirando de nuevo al muchacho inexpresivo de piel pálida, Momota frunció el ceño.   
  
-Eso no es estar bien, siseaste de dolor, ¿Qué te pasó en el hombro?- Ouma casi estrecho sus ojos, mirándole fijamente de forma desafiante, y entonces Saihara supo que hacerle admitir aquello iba a ser otro reto difícil.   
  
-Nada- Volvió a contestar de forma helada y cortante, a este paso tendrían que conseguirse abrigos, para cada vez que hablaran con el más pequeño, tanta frialdad llegando directamente a sus pechos, como si los atacaran- Solo no me gusta que me toquen los extraños- respondió de forma burlona y helada, ahora sí que estaban congelados, incluso Momota pareció quedarse sin palabras ante eso, pero no podían rendirse, no cuando el otro necesitaba ayuda, necesitaba amigos, compañía, estaban convencidos, incluso si él no les necesitaba tanto como ellos a él, no podían rendirse, no lo iba a hacer.   
  
-Nosotros queremos dejar de ser extraños para ti, Ouma-kun- dijo el muchacho de cabellos azulados, por un momento pudo ver la sorpresa pasar por los ojos del más pequeño, como una estrella fugaz, Momota sonrió ante lo dicho por Shuichi, animado de nuevo.   
  
-¡Cierto! ¡No nos vamos a rendir tan fácilmente, enano!- dijo el muchacho de cabellos purpúreos, con una sonrisa llena de dientes blancos como las estrellas, y su pulgar hacia arriba, con nueva determinación encendida en su pecho.   
  
-No nos rendiremos en lo absoluto, así que olvídate de esa posibilidad, Ouma-kun- dijo Saihara, viendo como el otro solo parpadeaba una y otra vez, como si no pudiera creer lo dicho, y si tan solo supiera que el más pequeño solo estaba esforzándose por tragarse el sonrojo que amenazaba con cubrir sus mejillas por aquellas palabras. Ellos no pensaban rendirse con él, ellos no se iban a rendir…   
  
Solo que lo harían, y le dejarían, era una persona que no valía la pena después de todo, era inevitable, eventualmente se darían cuenta y entonces se irían. Solos era cuestión de tiempo hasta ese día.  
  
Fue entonces cuando, de nuevo, la campana sonó, indicando el inicio de las clases, Saihara y Momota le miraron con ligeras sonrisas.   
  
-Nos vemos en el almuerzo, Ouma, no escaparas de nosotros, te lo advertimos- dijo Momota, como una especie de despedida, saliendo de allí con Saihara que había asentido ante aquella declaración, murmurando un _“hasta más tarde”_ de forma tímida, antes de desaparecer tras la puerta, Ouma se encogió un poco sobre sí mismo, mirando fijamente su cuaderno, aún sin creer lo que le habían dicho…   
  
Y siendo ignorado por los que habían entrado, solo se mordió el labio inferior, intentando no sonrojarse al escuchar el eco de aquellas palabras en su cabeza.   
  
Tenía que prestar atención a la clase.   
  
Solo unas horas de ver aquella clase, luchando para prestarle atención, entre el insoportable dolor que se disparó de nuevo en su cuerpo, el intentar respirar normalmente, el dolor de cabeza, el cansancio y las palabras de Saihara y Momota, era muy raro que no se desmayara allí mismo, solo deseaba acurrucarse en una esquina fría y desaparecer.   
  
Quería que dejara de doler.   
  
Así se mantuvo erguido hasta que al fin la campana que marcaba el almuerzo sonó y todos se retiraron, ya había recogido todas sus cosas con la clara intención de irse directamente a la enfermería para conseguir algún analgésico que calmara el insoportable dolor general, odiaba ir allí, pero no tenía muchas opciones, en casa no habían medicinas de ningún tipo, era preferible aprovechar las que ya tenían en el instituto, solo esperaba que la enfermera no estuviera allí, no quería que comenzara a hacerle más preguntas que no quería responder.   
  
Estuvo casi a punto de levantarse e irse rápidamente en dirección a la enfermería cuando escucho unas voces que le detuvieron en seco, haciéndole maldecir mentalmente mientras colocaba su expresión más fría y neutra, observando como Momota y Saihara aparecían al instante, sentándose en los puestos en frente y a un lado de él.   
  
-Hey, Ouma- saludó Momota de nuevo con una gran sonrisa dirigida hacia él, viéndose extrañamente feliz, como si el hecho de estar allí le pusiera alegre, que tontería, realmente este par eran horribles, tan tontos, tan honestos, tanto que parecía demasiado bueno como para ser verdad, pero por mucho que los observara fijamente, no podía encontrar mentira alguna en sus ojos, expresiones o palabras, esto le enfermaba incluso más que el dolor latiendo por todo su cuerpo.-Sabíamos que estarías aquí, vamos a comer-   
  
Contuvo la mueca que amenazo con salir de su rostro al escuchar aquellas palabras, apartando su mirada del otro, fijándola en su libro en cuadernos en frente de él, si no iba a ir a la enfermería, pues lo más probable es que la enfermera mencionara su cuestionable dieta en frente de Saihara y Momota, entonces haría la tarea que le acababan de mandar a hacer, los ignoraría lo mejor que pudiera, esperaba que su concentración fuera suficiente para la dura tarea que estaba a punto de surgirle.   
  
Pudo sentir la mirada del ex detective sobre él, reprimiendo un escalofrió ante la intensidad de esta, intentó respirar normalmente, ignorar el dolor y relajar su cuerpo, no podía darse el lujo de que se diera cuenta de que tan mal estaba, después de todo, ya se había dado cuenta de que estaba herido. Saihara frunció el ceño, sacando su bento, mirándole fijamente, intensamente, ¿Por qué Ouma no sacaba el suyo?   
  
-Ouma-kun, vamos a comer- le dijo, como si le alentara, pero algo en él, una voz pequeña y lejana, le susurró, él no pensaba comer, estaba casi completamente seguro, y realmente no sabía porque, ayer al parecer había sido lo mismo… si hoy él no comía se iba a preocupar.  
  
-No tengo hambre- se excusó el más pequeño, centrándose en su libro en frente de él, y sin saberlo confirmando las sospechas y preocupaciones del muchacho de cabellos azulados, que algo angustiado por la respuesta miró a Momota, quien también había fruncido el ceño ante aquello.   
  
-P-pero, Ouma-kun, ayer tampoco comiste nada…- luchó contra el impulso de tensarse ante las palabras de Shuichi, eso le delataría, y solo intentó contestarle de la forma más desinteresada posible.   
  
-¿Y?- dejando callado al otro, quien no sabía si seguir insistiéndole o no, algo dentro de él se retorcía incómodo al saber que el otro no comería, miró su bento deseando darle la mitad a Ouma, igual él podía comer al llegar a casa, y no iba a morir de hambre por eso, pero… ¿Ouma lo aceptaría? Lo más seguro era que el más pequeño tenía su propio bento dentro de su maletín, y simplemente no deseaba comer, era un impulso tonto, pero algo le decía que debería de ofrecerle aquello…   
  
Pero de nuevo, lo más seguro es que el pequeño y orgulloso Ouma no aceptaría que compartiera su almuerzo, incluso si solo era para verle comer un par de bocados con sus propios ojos.  
  
-Oye, no seas así, Ouma- dijo Momota, detectando la angustia de Saihara, sintiéndola él mismo también, no le gustaba ver que Kokichi les tratara de ese modo, y mucho menos ver que no comiera, ayer no había comido nada, y ya de por si el otro era delgado y pequeñito- No está bien que te saltes comidas de ese modo, ya eres un enano, no te quieres quedar así- le regañó en un intento de que el otro quisiera comer, suspirando cuando fue totalmente ignorado por el más pequeño.   
  
Abrió su bento y comenzó a comer, mirando a Saihara y encogiéndose de hombros, sin saber qué hacer, tal vez ¿Podría obligar al otro a tomar un par de bocados? Con suerte le hacía comer algo, no le importaba que fuera parte de su almuerzo, y algo le dijo que Saihara planeaba algo similar, con suerte harían al otro comer, no les gustaba a ninguno de ellos dos esto que, de algún modo aunque no haya sido el detective definitivo, parecía ser algo frecuente para Ouma.  
  
Mientras tanto Ouma sufría en silencio, sin tener forma de saber los pensamientos de los otros dos, su estómago torciéndose dolorosamente, intentó no respirar tan profundamente, intentó ignorar el olor a comida, intentó no dar ni siquiera una mirada fugaz a las comidas de los otros dos, pensaba que aquello le iba a delatar por completo, no podía darse el lujo de aquello.   
  
Justo cuando Saihara iba a hablar, para decirle que tomara parte de su almuerzo, Ouma se levantó bruscamente, sobresaltándole, haciendo que los dos le miraran con los ojos muy abiertos, el más pequeño evitó su mirada, y salió de allí sin decir nada. Los dos se miraron entre ellos, aun en shock ¿Qué había sido eso?  
  
Rápidamente engulleron su comida, Ouma no iba a escapar de ellos,  no esta vez, así que le siguieron con rapidez, alcanzándole, pues iba muy lento, para las prisas con las que iba, Saihara entrecerró sus ojos, de nuevo, mirándole intensamente.  
  
-Ouma-kun ¿A dónde vas así, tan repentinamente?- Ouma suspiró exasperado ante la pregunta del ex detective definitivo ¿Es que no podían dejarle tranquilo ni unos minutos? No es que pensara volver, pero de todos modos tenía derecho a quejarse, esto podía considerarse acoso, debería de tener una orden de restricción contra este par.   
  
-Baño- mintió, levantándole una ceja al otro, casi burlón, Momota pareció comprender, sonriéndole al más pequeño.   
  
-Oh, bueno, entonces te esperamos fuera- dijo como si fuera lo más normal, un minuto, ¿Ser acompañado al baño? ¿Qué era? ¿Una chica ahora? Que no le jodieran. Quería gruñir, quería expresar su desacuerdo de forma muy sarcástica y fría, pero optó por callarse, y entrar, algo le decía que discutir no le serviría de mucho, es más, tenía el presentimiento de que solo animaría más a Momota, como si fueran amigos o algo así, que no lo eran. Eran apenas si conocidos que habían pasado por una larga historia de odio, golpes, y desacuerdos. Si, definitivamente no eran amigos.   
  
Entró al baño apenas lo vio, y se echó algo de agua en el rostro,  luego tomando algo de agua directamente del grifo, para aliviar el dolor de estómago, en un intento de llenarse con agua, sacó de su bolsillo el maquillaje que había guardado para retocar su ojo, pasándolo con suavidad y rapidez, no quería que nadie entrara y le viera haciendo aquello. Y luego, al terminar, suspiró, recostándose de la pared, pensando en que podría hacer…   
  
Estaba atrapado, quería ir a la enfermería y alejarse de aquel par, si iba luego de clases entonces no valdría la pena, igual terminaría acorralado, y probablemente llegaría tarde al trabajo, ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué es lo que podía hacer? Pensó mirando a su alrededor con desinterés, al final fijando su mirada en la ventana, casi sonriendo ante su… pequeña y para nada loca idea.   
  
Aunque la ventana era más alta que él… como todo, la verdad, podría llegar saltando, o subiendo sobre algo, como un bote de los que estaban para los trapeadores, sonaba como un plan, era pequeño y ágil, no sería problema entrar por allí, agarró el bote al lado del trapeador en una esquina, colocándolo en el piso alineado con la ventana, así llegaría, entonces… cuando se levantó sobre el bote…   
  
Sonó como bajaban el bajante del inodoro, haciéndole quedarse paralizado, la puerta de una de las casillas de los baños se abrió, y un estudiante cualquiera salió, mirándole fijamente con una ceja levantada, luego solo se dio la vuelta y se fue…   
  
Bueno, al menos no creía que diría nada.   
  
Pero por si acaso mejor se apuraba. Y con eso, se agarró del borde de la ventana abierta, intentando levantarse con sus débiles brazos heridos, el dolor recorriendo todo su cuerpo a medida se levantaba lentamente, levantando una pierna para que entrara por la ventana, tirando con ella también, todo su cuerpo latía dolorosamente y al pasar la otra pierna rodó, justo encima de unos arbustos, ¡Que suerte! Habían estado en el segundo piso, y eso habría dolido muchísimo más de lo que le dolió gracias a ese arbusto, gracias jardinero del instituto.   
  
Rápidamente se levantó y se fue caminando silbando como si nada hubiera pasado allí, si, nada había pasado allí, para nada, ningún estudiante cayó desde el segundo piso por salir por la ventana. Y con eso se fue a la enfermería.   
  
Se había librado de ese par.   
  
Mientras toda esta escena se formaba, Saihara y Momota hablaban suavemente fuera del baño, el ex detective definitivo se movió incómodo, mirando la puerta del baño, Momota frunció el ceño, revolviendo su cabello con una de sus manos.   
  
-Oye, Saishu, ¿No crees que se está tardando demasiado?- cuestionó Momota, como si quisiera entrar al baño, a ver si estaba bien y no se había matado con el inodoro o algo así, uno nunca sabía con ese muchacho loco, después de todo es el que en su momento había sugerido aquella idea para vencer a Tsumugi, la mente maestra del juego.   
  
Un chico salió del baño, haciendo que los dos vieran esperanzados, pero resultó ser otra persona, no aquel pequeño y adorable muchacho de cabellos azabaches con terminaciones en púrpura, desilusionándolos, el muchacho los miró a los dos raro, y se alejó lentamente, murmurando cosas sobre gente rara.   
  
-C-creo que deberíamos- murmuró Saihara queriendo abrir la puerta, fue cuando escucharon algo caer contra el suelo, los dos se miraron entre ellos, extrañados y entraron al baño… que estaba completamente vacío.- ¿E-eh?- cuestionó Saihara, mirando a su alrededor, los cubículos, todos abiertos sin nadie dentro- ¿O-Ouma-kun?-   
  
Momota se despeinó el cabello con una mano, mirando confuso por todo el lugar - ¿Dónde se metió este chico? Es imposible que saliera, estábamos allí esperándole… ¿No?- Shuichi siguió mirando todo el lugar confundido, hasta que notó el bote en el suelo, el causante del sonido que escucharon, siguió la línea circular que marcaba el bote hasta la pared, subiendo su mirada y…   
  
La ventana estaba abierta de par en par…  
  
No podía ser… no podía ser posible… ¿Ouma…?   
  
-Saishu ¿Qué pasa? ¿Sabes dónde fue?- Shuichi miró la ventana fijamente, haciendo que Momota siguiera su mirada, abriendo sus ojos como platos, imposible, no- No puede ser ¡Estamos en el segundo piso! ¡No pudo haber saltado… ¿O sí?!-Saihara colocó una mano en su boca, pensando.  
  
-Si se trata de Ouma-kun, todo es posible- contestó finalmente, escuchando como el de cabellos purpúreos soltaba maldiciones a diestra y siniestra ante aquella deducción, tenían que encontrar a Ouma, se habría herido mucho más con aquella caída, si su teoría era correcta ya estaba muy herido, entonces…   
  
-¡Demonios, ese enano, cuando lo atrape lo voy a…!- gruñó el otro con frustración, saliendo del baño, tomando la muñeca de Saihara para que saliera junto a él, para buscar al otro, si saltó, lo más lógico es que este en el primer piso, así que tenían que bajar las escaleras, esquivaron estudiantes mientras avanzaban.   
  
Ouma no se les iba a escapar.   
  
Ya para ese momento Ouma había llegado a la enfermería, entrando haciendo una mueca al ver a la enfermera, quien le sonrió suavemente, levantándose para saludarle, sus cabellos castaños llegándole a los hombros, hondeando tras ella, con unas gafas de marco rosados, de ojos verdes, vestida de blanco, alta e intimidante, no sabía cómo había llegado a ser la enfermera de un instituto, ella debería estar en un hospital con clientes más rudos que unos niños.   
  
-Ouma-san, bienvenido, ¿Qué te pasó ahora? ¿Has estado comiendo bien?- cuestionó, y al ver que el otro casi hace una mueca, tomando nota mentalmente de su respiración dificultosa solo le quedo suspirar- No has comido y estas herido ¿Verdad?- dijo, levantándole una ceja, ya adivinando a medias lo que había sucedido. Tal vez habían sido unos matones… o tal vez había sido en casa, odiaba pensar mucho sobre ello, sabía que le más pequeño nunca diría nada…   
  
-Espera un momento aquí, siéntate en una camilla y recuéstate, ah, quítate la camisa, tengo que ver que tan malo es- fue la única orden que hizo al más silencioso y pequeño, que solo asintió sin decir nada, obedeciendo a ella, quitándose lenta y dolorosamente el uniforme, dejando al descubierto los horribles moretones más oscuros que esa mañana, manchando todo su cuerpo enfermizo y pálido.   
  
La mujer soltó un grito ahogado al ver la magnitud del daño, corriendo directamente hacia él, con un sándwich en su mano y una botella de jugo de naranja, dejándolos a un lado a favor de ver las heridas del más pequeño- ¡¿Por qué no viniste de inmediato?!- cuestionó ella, presionando sus costillas buscando en caso de que hubiera alguna rota, haciendo que Ouma formara una mueca en su rostro por el dolor, reprimiendo un alarido de pura agonía.   
  
La mujer suspiró aliviada, tomando el sándwich y el jugo entregándoselos- No tienes nada roto, por suerte, toma, come, y no te quiero oír quejarte, más te vale comértelo todo, Ouma-san- el más pequeño, sabiendo que de nada servía pelear con la mujer fuerte, tomó el sándwich y comenzó a comer lentamente, aliviado, había tenido mucha suerte estos días, había comido dos días seguidos.   
  
-Realmente, tienes que cuidarte más, Ouma-san…-dijo la mujer, suspirando y entregándole unas pastillas- Son analgésicos, toma este ahorita, y en unas 6 horas toma la otra, lo necesitaras- él asintió, aliviado de poder parar incluso si era un poco el dolor por unas horas, tomando de la pastilla.   
  
-Gracias- le dijo a la mujer con suavidad, cuando al fin acabo de comer aquello, ella le sonrió suavemente.  
  
-No hay de que, pequeño, ahora deberías de descansar, yo te excusaré de clases, vamos, duerme- le alentó, y aquello fue nada más que música para sus oídos, recostándose sin pensarlo dos veces, sin pensar en lo absoluto en sus cosas que se habían quedado en su salón de clases, ni en las próximas tareas que probablemente no lograría anotar, solo deseaba dormir de verdad esta vez, descansar un poco.   
  
Después de todo, la enfermera, siempre que se quedaba allí le despertaba un poco antes de que sonara la campana para irse.   


* * *

  
Shuichi y Kaito habían buscado por todo el primer piso, pero no habían encontrado al muchacho por ningún lado, al final tuvieron que irse a clases, no sin antes revisar el salón de Ouma una última vez, sus cosas seguían allí, así que no debió ir muy lejos, ya le atraparían a la hora de salida.   
  
Horas pasaron antes de que al fin fuera hora de irse, y casi al instante se instalaron en la puerta del salón de al lado, las cosas de Kokichi seguían dentro y el muchacho no estaba por ningún lado, entonces ¿Había faltado a esas clases? Shuichi se mordió el labio inferior, y casi sin pensarlo dos veces, sin importar que le vieran raro, fue hasta un alumno al azar, una chica, que pareció encantada de hablar con él, una probable fan.   
  
Pidió las tareas de todas las horas a partir del almuerzo, fue muy sencillo, ella se las dio sin preguntas, haciéndole sonreírle agradecido, e irse con ellas, recibiendo la mirada confundida de Momota, a lo que solo se encogió de hombros sonriendo. Se las iba a dar a Ouma cuando llegara, así podría hacer las tareas, después de todo el otro siempre estaba haciendo tareas, lo menos que podía hacer era averiguarlo por él.   
  
Cuando llegó Kokichi y les miró, casi parecía que quería suspirar, se veía más… descansado, mucho mejor, y caminaba con mucha menos tensión que antes… tal vez…  
  
-¡Enano! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre saltar por la ventana de un segundo piso?! ¡¿Es que quieres morir?!- le cuestionó Kaito muy alterado, como si fuera una especie de madre preocupada, y no le quitaba la razón aquello había sido muy imprudente, solo para escapar era demasiado extremo, Shuichi frunció el ceño.   
  
-Ouma-kun, Kaito-kun tiene razón, ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- cuestionó al otro, y al saber que no obtendría una respuesta que no fuera el otro encogiéndose de hombros continuó- ¿Estabas en la enfermería?- preguntó al notar que el otro estaba mejor, como si hubiera tomado alguna medicina para el dolor, Kokichi solo apartó la mirada.   
  
-Si- fue todo lo que contestó, entrando al salón y agarrando sus cosas, mientras los otros dos le seguían, esperándole. Momota hizo un puchero enfurruñado al escuchar aquello.   
  
\- ¡No tenías que mentirnos, pudimos haber ido contigo!- exclamó, más como se quejó como un niño pequeño, ni siquiera tenía que estarle viendo como para saber que el otro estaba casi haciendo un berrinche infantil, y le decían a él mocoso, Momota era mil veces más infantil que él en estos momentos.   
  
-…- el más pequeño ni habló, el silencio era suficiente respuesta para los otros dos.   
  
-E-em, O-Ouma-kun, d-de todos modos, n-noté que no v-volviste a clases así que… emmm- comenzó a murmurar algo nervioso, tropezando un poco con sus palabras, hablando algo rápido, haciendo que Kokichi levantara una ceja, nunca había visto a Saihara actuar de ese modo tan repentinamente, por otro lado Shuichi no tenía ni idea de qué tipo de reacción podría tener Ouma a él obteniendo su tarea, estaba poniéndose nervioso muy rápido, volviendo a sus viejos hábitos de hablar rápido y tartamudear un poco demasiado, ¿Se iba a molestar? ¿La iba a aceptar siquiera? ¿Le rechazaría? ¿Le diría que se metiera en sus propios asuntos?   
  
-Y-yo- una mano se colocó en su hombro, tranquilizadora, haciendo que mirara a Kaito quien le miraba con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, ofreciéndole una sonrisa de apoyo.   
  
-Saishu quiere decir, que pidió tu tarea a otra alumna del salón, y aquí la tiene para que te la lleves- completo por él,  viendo como Saihara le ofrecía muy nerviosamente el cuaderno donde había anotado aquello, uno suyo propio, Ouma miró con expresión neutra el cuaderno, tomándolo en sus manos en puro silencio.   
  
-Gracias- otro agradecimiento acompañado de un frío aire glaciar, en serio tendrían que trabajar mucho para que Ouma volviera a ser el pequeño mocoso sonriente de antes, esto parecía ser muchísimo más difícil de lo que habían pensado en un inicio…   
  
Bueno, al menos había aceptado el cuaderno de Shuichi.   
  
 -Em de todos modos, vamos a casa juntos esta vez, Ouma- continuó el de cabellos purpúreos, sonriente, ya viendo a Saihara más relajado desde que Ouma había aceptado el cuaderno sin queja alguna, un ligero pero muy ligero ceño fruncido se posó en el rostro del más pequeño, mostrando cuan en desacuerdo estaba con aquella idea.- Vamos, no seas amargado,  queremos acompañarte, queremos ser tus amigos- dijo Momota. Ouma casi gruñó.   
  
-Vivo al otro lado de la ciudad- mintió con rapidez, el par en frente de él se miraron entre ellos antes de encogerse de hombros, algo que no esperó en lo absoluto y al mismo tiempo si sabía que iba a suceder.  
  
-Te acompañamos, no importa- maldijo para sus adentros cuando el otro aceptó, tendría que ver como librarse de ellos antes de ir a su trabajo, porque no había forma alguna de que dejara que ese par viera donde trabaja o siquiera supiera que él trabaja, si lo sabían, imaginen, vendrían casi todo el tiempo solo para estar allí, y sería incómodo, incluso podía ver un poco a sus jefas burlándose de él, y tratando de obtener más información de su vida en general, ellas eran así, muy chismosas, amables, agradables, divertidas, estrictas, suaves, pero chismosas como ningunas cuando se trataba de su vida.   
  
Sin decir nada comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del lugar, con el par siguiéndole detrás como si fueran una especie de perros guardianes, siempre vigilando que no hubiera alguna amenaza a su alrededor, nunca pensó que ese par se comportarían protector con él de todas las personas, no comprendía porqué.   
  
Caminaron y caminaron mientras ellos intentaban formar conversación de forma inútil, pues no contestaba con nada más que monosílabos, llegaron hasta la estación de tren, como siempre estaba abarrotada de gente queriendo llegar a casa, saliendo de sus escuelas, trabajos y demás. Esperaron en el andén del tren, en dirección a Ikebukuro, solo un lugar más, pero estaba al otro lado de la ciudad, justo lo que necesitaba para perder a este par tan insistente.   
  
Esperé hasta que el tren llegara, evitando por completo hablar, una pequeña multitud de gente se aglomeró en el lugar donde ellos estaban, justo cuando las puertas del tren, ahora detenido, se abrieron, las personas salieron por montones, Saihara y Momota quedaron de un lado y Ouma del otro, perfecto. El par fue arrastrado por la multitud hasta estar dentro del tren, viendo a todos lados buscando al más pequeño.   
  
Claro hasta que miraron hacia la puerta, que ahora se estaba cerrando, donde el otro, desde fuera del tren, les veía con ojos burlones, y una clara victoria brillando en ellos, los dos se alarmaron, mierda, habían sido engañados por el más pequeño, intentaron llegar a la puerta pero… ya se había cerrado.   
  
Ouma levantó una mano burlón, dándoles una pequeña ola de despedida con ella, intentando no sonreír, aguantar hasta que el tren se fuera, pudo ver como Momota gritaba algo con sus puños cerrados, y Saihara solo le miraba con ojos tristes, casi haciéndole sentir culpable de aquello…   
  
Pero estaba más divertido que culpable.  
  
Cuando el tren se fue no pudo evitar sonreír como hace ya mucho tiempo no lo hacía- Nishishi, eso fue tan fácil, que ingenuos- soltó su risa característica, una que no había soltado hace más de un año entero, apenas la soltó pudo sentir una gran añoranza, melancolía, estar con Saihara y Momota le había afectado mucho muy rápido… tenía que admitirlo…  
  
Los había extrañado mucho.  
  
Pero nunca diría eso en voz alta, y menos a ellos, no señor.   
  
A la final se dio la vuelta y se fue en dirección a su trabajo, tenía un día por delante y no podía retrasarse más, así que caminó rápidamente durante un rato hasta llegar allí, entrando, recibiendo una mirada extrañada de su jefa, Mei  
  
-¿Y eso que te tardaste? Sabes que de todos modos no abrimos hasta como media hora de que llegas, pero me extraña verte veinte minutos más tarde de lo que acostumbras, Kokichi-chan- le dijo la mujer, sin realmente mostrar signos de enojo, no le importaba, por dios, se supone que el chico tenía que llegar incluso más tarde, pero era raro en Ouma, el más pequeño se encogió de hombros desinteresado, haciendo que levantara una ceja hacia él.   
  
-Es que dos moscas no me dejaban en paz- contestó enigmáticamente a la mujer, casi sonriendo, algo que ella pudo notar casi al instante, sonriéndole al más pequeño.   
  
-¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué tipo de moscas?- cuestionó mientras limpiaba una mesa antes de que tuvieran que abrir, Ouma fue y se cambió rápidamente-¿Las molestas?-   
  
-Hmmmm si y no- contestó de nuevo, encogiéndose de hombros, la mujer pareció incluso más interesada.   
  
-¿Me gustaría saber de estas moscas?- preguntó de nuevo, apoyándose contra la mesa, cruzándose de brazos hacia el de cabellos azabaches con terminaciones púrpuras.   
  
-No- mintió el otro con simpleza, claro que ella amaría conocerlos, sabiendo como era su jefa, seguro intentaría pedir todo tipo de detalles sobre este par de chicos, más si le conocían a él, pero a él no le convenía que ella los conociera, no quería que tanto ellos como ella tuvieran material para molestarle.   
  
-¿Por qué siento que acabas de mentir?- dijo Mei, mirando al otro con los ojos entrecerrados, y como única respuesta Ouma se encogió de hombros, dando la conversación por terminada al cambiar el cartel de “Cerrado” a “Abierto”. La mujer resopló, no importaba, ya iba a ver cómo saber un poco más de estas… moscas.   
  
Fue un día tranquilo dentro de todo, el dolor se había calmado, era muchísimo más soportable, comió dos días seguidos, logró librarse de Saihara y Momota, llegó al trabajo a tiempo, saludó a Kanjo-baa-chan, esperaba que en casa también le fuera bien, que sus padres no siguieran molestos, y que por lo menos ignoraran su mera existencia.   


* * *

  
Buzz: … y entonces nos dejó allí, dentro del tren y se fue el muy bastardo.

  
  
LaGranIruma: KYAHKYAHKYAHKYAHKYAHKYAH x’DDDDD El enano los engañó por completo!!!!

  
  
Buzz: si, si, búrlate, Miu

  
  
LaGranIruma: eso hago, virgen

  
  
Buzz: H-Hey!!!

  
  
Mamá: Miu, compórtate

  
  
Mamá: es… desafortunado que haya huido de ese modo… realmente será difícil el pequeño Ouma

  
  
Papá: no te angusties, Kirumi, ellos lo lograran

  
  
Magia: Si, no te angusties, mamá, ya vas a ver que el detective emo y el obsesionado con el espacio van a hacer que el enano vuelva con nosotros!

  
  
LaGranIruma: HA! Enano, dices, como si no te hubieras visto en un espejo, pecho plano

  
  
Magia: C-Callate, nyeh!

  
  
Astroboy: chicas no comiencen a pelear…

  
  
Bichos: Gonta no quiere que peleen :’c

  
  
Astroboy: ¿Ven? Van a poner triste a Gonta-kun

  
  
LaGranIruma: gays

  
  
Magia: Gays x2

  
  
Buzz: Gays x3

  
  
PianoFreak: Gays x4

  
  
MakiRoll: Gays x5

  
  
LESB: Gays x6

  
  
Atua: Gays x7

  
  
Korky: Gays x8

  
  
AvocadoJones: Gays x9

  
  
Otako: Gays x10

  
  
Sherlock: no debería decir lo obvio pero…

  
  
Sherlock: Gays x11

 

  
Astroboy: EHHHH?! SHUICHI-SAN TU TAMBIEN?! QQ

  
  
Bichos: Qué significa eso?

  
  
LaGranIruma: Bueno, eso es fácil, Gonta, que la cafetera quiere coger tu

  
  
Astroboy: NO TE ATREVAS, MIU, O NUNCA VOLVERAS A VENIR A MI CASA A COMER MI COMIDA

  
  
LaGranIruma: HIIIIIIEEEEEEe todo menos eso QQ!!

  
  
Mamá: … estos niños…

  
  
Papá: paciencia, Kirumi, recuerda como son

  
  
Mamá: si siguen así los castigaré a todos, nadie comerá dulces en nuestras reuniones

  
  
Magia: -GASP- N-no te atreverías, mamá, nyeh!

  
  
Mama: pruébame

  
  
Magia:…

  
  
Magia: vale ;;

  
  
Mama: niña buena.

  
  
Sherlock: en fin… fue un día difícil, Ouma-kun al inicio parecía muy adolorido, y luego no quiso comer…

  
  
Mama: ¡¿Qué?!  ¡¿Cómo que no quiso comer?!  ¡¿De nuevo?!  Esto no me gusta

  
  
Sherlock: b-bueno, si, Kirumi-san, Ouma-kun no quiso comer nada, e incluso se escapó por la ventana del baño del segundo piso…

  
  
Magia:… Que?

  
  
Atua: Gyahaha! Gracias a Atua él esta bien!

  
  
Korky: si… escapar por una ventana en el segundo piso, pudo haber muerto!

  
  
Astroboy: o haberse roto algo…

  
  
Sherlock: el caso es que si, no llegó a comer…

  
  
Mamá:…

  
  
Mamá: Shuichi, voy a tu casa, ahora.

  
  
Sherlock: E-eh?! P-por qué, Kirumi-san?!

  
  
Mamá: … solo ábreme cuando llegue.

  
  
Sherlock: emm… vale?

  
  
Papá: si, yo también voy, tranquilo, Shuu

  
  
Sherlock: vale, Ryouma-kun

  
  
Sherlock: los esperamos…   


* * *

  
Al día siguiente todo fue normal, sus padres le habían ignorado de nuevo, su madre le había gritado, todo iba muy bien. Llegó a clases, saludó a Saihara y Momota, o más bien ellos le saludaron a él, pues no quiso contestarles, en ese breve momento de la mañana no le preguntaron ni reclamaron por lo que había hecho el día anterior, extrañándole, pensaba que lo primero que escucharía era a Momota haciendo pucheros por aquello…   
  
De nuevo, le sorprendían.   
  
Pasaron las clases, aburridas como siempre, solo anotando lo importante que eran las tareas para poder ponerse a hacerlas luego, y el día continuó normal hasta que sonó la campana del almuerzo, donde, sabía, iban a llegar Saihara y Momota a comer junto a él, de nuevo, otra vez a aguantar aquello, el olor de la deliciosa comida que sin duda no tendría. Un sándwich el día anterior no era ni remotamente cerca de ser suficiente como para calmar su hambre, pero era muchísimo mejor que nada.   
  
El par entró como se estaba comenzando a hacer costumbre, saludándole y sentándose junto a él, dirigió su mirada de nuevo a su cuaderno, apenas reconociendo la presencia del par con una mirada fugaz.   
  
-Ouma-kun- llamó Saihara, casi causando que suspirara, y esta vez dirigiera sus ojos al de cabellos azulados, levantándole una ceja en forma de pregunta, sin decir nada, Saihara le tendió una cajita envuelta en un pañuelo negro de seda, haciéndole parpadear confundido,  el otro lo colocó en sus manos, la tela era suave, y hasta reconfortante, le recordaba a alguien, pero no le llegaba la imagen aún. – Tómalo, es un bento, sé que tal vez no lo quieras pero…-   
  
-Bueno- dijo Momota, continuando aquello, haciendo que dirigiera su mirada hacia él, fijando su atención en el guapo hombre de cabellos purpúreos, no es que fuera a decir eso en voz alta- Ayer llegó Mamá a nuestra casa, parecía estar muy determinada, hasta nos asustó, Papá nos dijo que todo estaba bien, pero a la final ella terminó murmurando cosas sobre hacerte un bento, y nos dijo que nos aseguráramos de que lo comieras- Ouma les miró confundido, realmente no había comprendido aquello ¿Por qué la mamá de Momota habría de quererle preparar algo?, y no pudo evitar soltar un…   
  
-¿Qué?- confuso, con aquella expresión inexpresiva que muchas veces lograba expresar la sorpresa o confusión en el más pequeño, haciendo al ex detective mostrarle una bonita sonrisa, apreciando aquella expresión linda, no es que Ouma tuviera alguna expresión que no fuera linda… bueno, excepto cuando trataba de dar miedo, era muy bueno en eso.   
  
-Kaito-kun quiso decir… mejor pruébalo, no importa- dijo el ex detective, mirándole con algo de expectativa, como si esperara su reacción… un minuto, ahora que lo pensaba ¿Saihara y Momota vivían juntos? … no es que eso le molestara, en lo absoluto, pero aun así… no lo esperaba. Miró el bento en sus manos, según dijo Momota, no se iba a ir sin comerlo, además no era alguien de desperdiciar comida, era algo que detestaba…   
  
Así que con una mueca, el más pequeño abrió el bento, desatando el pañuelo y colocándolo a un lado, se veía… deliciosa, demasiado acomodada y perfecta, arroz cocido, algunas verduras a un lado, unos… pulpos pequeñitos hechos de salchichas, carne, que no era de cerdo gracias a todos los dioses, habían incluso ¿Esos eran trocitos de pollo?, era muy grande el bento, muy completo, podía jurar que se le estaba haciendo agua la boca…   
  
Pero tenía que mantener las apariencias.   
  
Así que solo utilizo los palillos y tentativamente probó un poco de arroz con verduras, al instante en que aquellos alimentos entraron a su boca no solo sintió un extremo alivio, estaba teniendo una gran suerte, tres días seguidos comiendo, si no que… una imagen, de una persona llegó directamente a su cabeza, relacionándola al instante con el pañuelo negro de seda…   
  
Una agraciada mujer de cabellos grisáceos, en un bonito y elegante traje de Maid, con guantes de seda negros, y botas negras, mirándole con algo de exasperación, en su expresión seria, claro que podía reconocer esta sazón donde fuera…   
  
Era…  
  
-Tojo…- murmuró Ouma, mirando sorprendido el bento, escuchando como Saihara y Momota aspiraban al mismo tiempo, conteniendo el aire, él fijo su mirada en ellos, como si les estuviera preguntando… por mamá… se referían a…   
  
-Sí, Ouma-kun, Kirumi-san vino ayer a nuestra casa, habíamos hablado por el chat grupal y bueno, ella quería mandarte este bento de su parte, Ryouma-kun también vino- dijo el otro cubriendo la sonrisa feliz, que se había posado en su rostro al escuchar el nombre de Kirumi salir de los labios de Ouma, con su mano.   
  
-Sí, Mamá llegó murmurando mucho, y Papá solo la miraba desde el mostrador- dijo Momota, claro,  ahora entendía a lo que se refería, Mama era Kirumi, y Papa era…   
  
-¿Papá?- cuestionó sorprendido por aquello, Momota sonrió al más pequeño.   
  
-Sí, papá, Ryouma- afirmo el otro, con una sonrisa cerrando sus ojos con ella- Él esta con Kirumi, por ende es papá, no tiene forma de escapar de esa responsabilidad- dijo al otro, aclarando sus dudas… entonces ellos le dicen a Kirumi… ¿Mamá?   
  
Ella… ¿Les permitía eso? Todavía podía recordar cuando se le escapó aquello con ella, y tuvo que fingir que le diría así de ahora en adelante, y como ella enseguida le contestaba con un frío _“No soy tu madre”_ … pero en el fondo tiene sentido, él nunca sería merecedor de aquello, por otro lado Momota y Saihara, ellos dos eran brillantes, amables, sinceros, y prácticamente perfectos, demasiado buenos para este mundo, como Gonta… probablemente a todos les permita decirle así… en cambio él…   
  
De pronto… la idea de comer no era tan atractiva… pero no era alguien de desperdiciar comida, incluso si su depresión decía que hiciera todo lo contrario, iba a comerse aquello, tenía que devolver el recipiente a Saihara y Momota de todos modos…   
  
Entonces reanudo su tarea de comer, sin decir nada, lentamente saboreando la comida, incluso si ya no sabía tan bien como antes, todavía era muy buena, lo suficiente como para que deseara terminarla toda, la tensión se sentía en el aire, de pronto se había tornado algo incómodo todo, y ninguno de los dos, Shuichi y Kaito, sabían el porqué de aquello…   
  
Shuichi deseaba decir algo, algo para animar el ambiente, algo para relajar la tensión, y tal vez, con suerte hacer sonreír a Ouma, así que sin pensarlo mucho, comenzó a hablar.   
  
-Bueno, Kirumi suele venir a casa con los demás durante las reuniones que tenemos- comenzó a contar- Y pues suele cocinarnos a todos, eso me recuerda que la última vez que nos reunimos cuando llegamos no nos dio tiempo de arreglar, y de algún modo toda la ropa de Kaito-kun, incluso la interior, estaba por allí en el suelo por toda la casa-   
  
-¡¿Eh?! ¡Saishu, no cuentes eso!- exclamó el otro, su rostro enrojecido con un rubor de vergüenza pura, haciendo que Kokichi comenzara a prestarles atención, mirándoles interesado, o eso creía, pues seguía siendo aquella fría expresión.   
  
-Es muy gracioso, porque lo primero que dijo Miu-san fue…- esto iba a ser algo vergonzoso, pero esperaba poder lograr su cometido, así que colocando su mejor actitud de Iruma, trato de imitarla- _“KYAHKYAHKYAHKYAH ¡¿acaso no limpiaron su desorden después de follar o qué?!”_ \- Ouma casi abre sus ojos como platos ante eso, no se esperaba que Saihara fuera a imitar a Iruma con todo y su boca sucia y cochina, llena de serpientes y murciélagos- Entonces Kaito-kun se quejó  le dijo que se callara y que eso no era todo el tiempo, intentando agarrar toooda la ropa en sus brazos, entonces Maki lo miró y le dijo que no fuera mentiroso, que no le quedaba, y Kaito-kun se quejó más…   
  
-Entonces se llevó toda la ropa a su cuarto arriba, y vino Miu y le gritó _“¡Se te olvido la caja de condones, Marmota!”_ \- Ouma llenó su boca de comida e hizo un pequeño sonido como si se asfixiara justo en ese momento, y sabía, que estaba logrando su objetivo, hacerle reír, solo esperaba que no se ahogara.- Lo gracioso no fue que ella dijera eso, lo gracioso fue que Kaito-kun llego corriendo y gritando _“¡¿Qué?!”_ buscando la caja, cuando ella solo había mentido sobre eso…   
  
-Entonces ella le dijo _“¡Eso significa que si tienes una!”-_ dijo escuchando las quejas de Kaito en el fondo.   
  
-¡Solo tengo una, esta nueva y sin usar, lo juro!- exclamó, en un intento de defenderse, mirando a Saihara como si de un cachorro traicionado se tratase, mientras Ouma trataba de no ahogarse con lo que había comido, tosiendo luego de haber logrado tragar la comida, imaginando claramente la escena extremadamente hilarante, casi, casi, hubiese deseado estar allí para presenciar aquella escena, estaba seguro que habría muerto de risa y se habría burlado del otro, de haber estado en otra situación, de todavía haber estado con ellos durante todo ese año….  
  
Saihara levanto una ceja- Ya el hecho de que tengas una sola es cuestionable- le dijo, escuchando como el otro soltaba un gemido exasperado, mirándole con un puchero, claro, hasta que frunció el ceño y miró a Ouma con una sonrisa maliciosa.   
  
-¿Te conté la vez que Saishu se emborrachó?- Pudo escuchar como Shuichi soltaba un grito ahogado, mirando a Momota con sus preciosos ojos ámbar entrecerrados y sus mejillas encendidas.   
  
-No te atreverías…- le dijo, pero el ex astronauta solo sonrió.   
  
-Fue una noche en casa de Angie…-   
  
 Así pasaron todo el receso, comiendo, aguantando la risa, mientras escuchaba las anécdotas más ridículas del par que tenía adelante, intentó no reírse en lo absoluto… Pero aún así Saihara, sin que él lo supiera pudo ver como la comisura de sus labios temblaba ligeramente, y a veces se ahogaba con la comida, intentando aguantar la risa, nunca se había sentido tan feliz como en ese momento, lo contaba como una victoria, una muy grande…   
  
Incluso si solo era internamente, habían hecho reír a Ouma, ahora solo faltaba que lo exteriorizara, poder ver aquella hermosa sonrisa en su pequeño rostro enmarcado por sus cabellos alborotados, escuchar el suave _“nishishi”_ o incluso su típico _“Bwahaha”,_ pero sabía que esto le dejaba un paso más cerca de aquello, valió la pena avergonzarse un poco por ello, cada segundo lo valió.    
  
Al final, terminaron de comer, y Saihara tomó el envase del bento ahora vacío, más que satisfecho con ello, habiendo visto a Ouma comer por lo que parecía ser la primera vez en estos días, se alegraba de que le hubiera gustado, no podía esperar a contarle a Kirumi que el otro había reconocido al instante su sazón, ella se iba a alegrar muchísimo. La campana sonó, y se despidieron del otro, yéndose ya a su salón.   
  
Las clases continuaron aburridas, y Ouma no podía sentirse más satisfecho, lleno con deliciosa comida, por primera vez en meses, podría dormir bien esta noche, incluso sin pesadillas, no podía ser mejor, la verdad…  El día terminó tan rápido como comenzó, y llegó a la entrada junto con Saihara y Momota, los dos le miraron en ese momento.   
  
-No nos vas a dejar saber dónde vives, ¿Verdad?- cuestionó el ex detective, haciéndole encogerse de hombros, el de cabellos azulados asintió- Comprendemos… esta fuera de los límites por ahora, está bien, Ouma-kun- por ahora… después… siempre… si, estaba fuera de los límites, que no se ilusionaran mucho con eso de “por ahora”, nunca iban a ir, eso era un hecho. – Está bien, entonces… nos vemos mañana, Ouma-kun-   
  
-Oh, espera, Saishu, Ouma, ¿Cuál es tu número de teléfono?- cuestionó el otro, haciéndole casi congelarse en su lugar, mirándole por un momento…   
  
-No tengo teléfono…- fue todo lo que dijo, extrañando a Kaito y Shuichi, quienes se miraron entre ellos, un chico de su edad… ¿Qué no tenía teléfono? Eso era raro de escuchar, casi hasta preocupante, ¿Cómo sabían si algo le pasaba o dónde estaba si no lo tenía?   
  
-Oh… bueno, está bien, entonces hasta mañana, Ouma- dijo Momota, revolviéndose el cabello con una mano, despidiéndose del otro con una sonrisa ligera, al igual que Saihara, yéndose en dirección contraria… Suspiró y comenzó a ir en dirección a su trabajo…   
  
Ya terminado su día en el trabajo, fue a casa, subiendo las escaleras y encerrándose en su habitación rápidamente, corrió hasta su abollada cama, enterrando su rostro en su única almohada… y al fin, en la intimidad y soledad de su habitación… lo dejó salir…  
  
-Nishishishishishi- suaves risas llenaron la almohada, siendo ahogadas por ella, las había contenido todo el día, hasta que al fin las pudo sacar- B-Bwahahahahahah, Momota y Saihara realmente son un par de tontos- no pudo evitar decir con un deje de cariño al recordar las anécdotas que habían dicho una tras otra con el fin de atormentar al contrario.  
  
Realmente…  
  
Había sido un muy buen día.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno bueno queridos lectores-chan ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? ¿Les gustó? ¿Qué creen que pasará en el próximo?
> 
> Mi parte favorita siempre va a ser lo de la ventana, es que es tan de Ouma hacer cosas extremas xD y esta científicamente comprobado por nosotras que puedes sobrevivir de una caída desde un segundo piso!!!! 
> 
> No es que nos hayamos caído de una ni nada, solo que lo observamos desde la ventana de un hospital y pensamos “si, puede sobrevivir” además que los arbustos lo salvaron de golpearse aún más, pero que conveniente que estuvieran allí :v 
> 
> Bueno, eso ha sido todo, gracias por leernos, kudos, marcadores y comentarios, los apreciamos bastante n.n
> 
> Bye-kuma!!!


	5. Trabajo y Una Extraña Coincidencia

 PianoFreak: Chicoooooos…. Chiiiiiiicoooooos

  
  
PianoFreak:…

  
  
PianoFreak: Chicos!!! Respondan o les lleno el teléfono de spam!!

  
  
Magia: Nyeh! Kaede, son las tres de la mañana!!

  
  
LESB: Tenko está de acuerdo con Himiko-san, es muy temprano!... o tal vez muy tarde? El punto es que tenemos sueño!

  
  
Sherlock: Kaede-san, qué sucede?

  
  
Makiroll: No puede esperar a mañana?

  
  
PianoFreak: >:D no!

  
  
Atua: Gyahaha! Si Kaede nos contacta a esta hora solo puede ser algo importante

  
  
Papá: … niños, es tarde.

  
  
Mamá: Niños, obedezcan, digan lo que van a decir y duerman

  
  
PianoFreak: estoy esperando a los demás :D

  
  
Sherlock: Kaito-kun no va a despertar :/

  
  
Atua: Korky está durmiendo, Angie le dirá cuando despierte!

  
  
AvocadoJones: Chicos… quiero dormir…

  
  
Otako: Porque me interrumpen en mi maratón?! D:<

  
  
Astroboy: Andabas viendo anime? A esta hora? No tenemos escuela mañana?

  
  
Otako:… y tu punto es?

  
  
Astroboy: emmm vale, Miu no va a aparecer, a esta hora ella…

  
  
LaGranIruma: Que no ven que estoy teniendo mi sueño de belleza?! Que putas quieren, vírgenes?!

  
  
Bichos: Gonta se pregunta qué quiere Kaede-san

  
  
PianoFreak: Bien! Ya están todos…

  
  
PianoFreak: chicos…

  
  
PianoFreak: quiero decirles…

  
  
LaGranIruma: Apúrate, pechos de vaca!!!

  
  
PianoFreak: No seas grosera, Miu-chan!

  
  
LaGranIruma: Heeeee! N-no tienes que gritarme!

  
  
PianoFreak: No tienes que insultarme

  
  
Mamá: Niñas…

  
  
PianoFreak: verdad verdad, chicos…

  
  
PianoFreak: quiero…

  
  
Sherlock: quieres….?

  
  
LaGranIruma: Ahora?! P-pero, mañana tenemos clases, y-y no podemos hacer esas cosas, p-pero si insistes puedo ir y…

  
  
PianoFreak: MIU NO HABLABA DE ESO >////<

  
  
Astroboy: muy tarde, Kaede-san, creo que salió de su apartamento, la escuché gemir por el pasillo, por la escalera de incendios

  
  
LaGranIruma: N-no te vayas a echar para atrás, si? Maki, tu también

  
  
Makiroll: en camino.

  
  
PianoFreak: N-no me refería a eso!...

  
  
PianoFreak: pero no me quejo

  
  
Sherlock: Demasiada información…

  
  
Papá: niñas queremos dormir, y no deseamos saber de sus arreglos para… cosas.

  
  
PianoFreak: a lo que iba, quiero ir de viaje todos juntos!

  
  
Magia:… Y no podías esperar a mañana para decirnos esto?!!!!

  
  
LESB: cierto, Kaede-san!

  
  
PianoFreak: No! porque si no se me olvidaba.

  
  
Magia:…

  
  
Mamá: no podemos ir de viaje, es demasiado dinero

  
  
PianoFreak: pero yo quiero ir :’c

  
  
Mamá: no se puede, podríamos ir a la piscina pero no de viaje, Kaede, recuerda que aún seguimos incluso en clases.

  
  
PianoFreak: … :’c

  
  
Makiroll: solo podríamos ir en fin de semana, y estamos a miércoles, ya llegué a tu casa, por cierto. Miu está conmigo.

  
  
LaGranIruma: Ábrenos, pechos de vaca!

  
  
PianoFreak: oh, voy! Pero yo quiero ir de viaje >:c

  
  
Mamá: no, es no, solo podríamos ir a la piscina

  
  
PianoFreak:… pero solo sería un día, no tiene chiste :’c

  
  
AvocadoJones: bueno voy a tratar de ver un lugar cerca donde podamos quedarnos el fin de semana…

  
  
PianoFreak: vaaaaaale :’c

  
  
PianoFreak: Shuichi-kun! Deberían intentar invitar a Ouma-kun!

  
  
Sherlock: ehhh no creo que vaya a acceder, apenas está con nosotros por obligación…

  
  
PianoFreak: no dijiste que estaban progresando?

  
  
Sherlock: bueno si… pero aun así no sé si acepte, lo intentaré, pero no prometo nada

  
  
PianoFreak: Bien!! Entonces quedamos así! Este fin de semana!

  
  
PianoFreak: entonces… ahora tengo cosas que atender

  
  
LESB: si, cosas, cosas con el nombre de Miu-san y Maki-san

  
  
PianoFreak: no lo negaré, hablamos mañana!!   


* * *

  
Estaban corriendo.   
  
Apurados hacia la escuela, esa mañana todo había sido normal, se había despertado un poquito más tarde de lo normal, y totalmente culpaba a Kaede por eso, lo había despertado a las tres dela mañana, pudo ver el chat donde todos ya se estaban quejando de aquello, decidiendo no hablar.   
  
Hizo el desayuno, como era costumbre de todos los días, había estado esperando para decirle a Kaito el pequeño viaje que quería planear Kaede a la piscina. Pero…   
  
No contaba con que Momota se había despertado un poco demasiado cariñoso esa mañana.   
  
Le había abrazado por la espalda, frotando la punta de su nariz contra la nuca del de cabellos azulados, el cual se erizó al contacto, apoyándose contra él, y dejándose hacer…   
  
¿Consecuencias?   
  
Se quemó el desayuno por distraerse con los besos del ex astronauta definitivo, y tuvo que hacer otro de nuevo, ¿Lo peor de todo? Gracias a eso, y el hecho de que no se iba a atragantar la comida, salieron muy tarde de su casa, y por ello…   
  
Estaban corriendo.   
  
-K-Kaito-kun, espérame…- intentó decir el de ojos ámbar mientras corría tras el ex astronauta, quien, casi a una cuadra lejos del otro, se detuvo, mirando hacia atrás impaciente, como si fuera muy sencillo seguirle el paso con su condición, que si bien había entrenado durante todo un año con el otro, aún no podía alcanzarle en  velocidad.   
  
-¡Vamos, ya casi llegamos, Saishu!- le animó el otro, al final exasperándose, y tomando al otro del brazo para tirar de él y adelantarse, cabe decir que casi se cae de cara varias veces en el proceso, luego se iba a quejar con Momota, pero ahora el problema era llegar rápido antes de que la clase empezara. No es que importara mucho la verdad.   
  
Pero si se tardaban, ¿Cómo podrían saludar a Ouma como todas las mañanas en estas dos semanas?   
  
Habrían de decir, que habían hecho muchísimos progresos con el muchacho de cabellos azabaches con terminaciones púrpuras, ahora el otro parecía soportar la presencia constante de los dos, ya no huía… tanto, e incluso se llegaba a despedir de ellos en la entrada del instituto, cosa que antes no hacía, a veces era con una ola de su mano, a veces simplemente les decía un, ya no tan gélido, adiós, y a veces, solo a veces, lograban ver el fantasma de una sonrisa en el otro cuando le contaban de sus anécdotas tontas.   
  
Si, podían considerarlo progresos, y muchos.   
  
Shuichi llegó jadeando agotado cuando al fin el otro le soltó, sus piernas doliendo por la repentina carrera, y sus pulmones ardiendo por más aire, clamándolo, mientras que Momota solo tenía la decencia de parecer ligeramente agotado, pasando su muñeca por su frente, revisando su reloj, y sonriéndole al otro.   
  
-Bien, llegamos a tiempo, vamos a hablar con Ouma- le dijo de nuevo tirando de él hacia dentro, sin quejarse mucho, Shuichi le siguió, después de todo también quería hablar con Ouma, era una especie de su parte favorita de estar en la escuela, poder pasar tiempo con el más pequeño, incluso si en estos momentos estaba siendo un cubito de hielo con ellos.   
  
Fueron hasta su salón, y al entrar ya se encontraban varios estudiantes allí, sonrieron y se acercaron al pupitre de Ouma como se había hecho costumbre, sentándose a su lado, otro pequeño progreso el que el otro reconoció la presencia de los dos casi al instante, dirigiendo su inexpresiva mirada a ellos.   
  
-Llegan tarde- fue todo lo que les dijo el otro, sorprendiendo al par, un pequeño atisbo de calidez y felicidad naciendo en el pecho de los dos, pues, había dado a entender que los estaba esperando a los dos, que su presencia era deseada. Pero luego, recordaron, la razón por la que habían llegado tarde, y automáticamente se avergonzaron un poco, sonrojándose, Kaito frotando su nuca con su mano, revolviendo su cabello, y Saihara casi buscando de bajar una gorra que ya no estaba allí en su cabeza.   
  
-L-lo sentimos, nos despertamos tarde- dijo Shuichi, mintiendo un poco, solo en parte, casi espero que el de ojos color amatista le dijera que _“odiaba a los mentirosos”_ o dejara en evidencia su mentira, pero por lo contrario este solo pareció encogerse de hombros, sin darle mucha importancia a aquello, como si supiera de la mentira, solo que decidió ignorarla por completo.   
  
-En fin, ¿Cómo estas, Ouma?- cuestionó Kaito tratando de comenzar una conversación, ya que como veía Kokichi parecía estar muy hablador, más de lo normal, que eran monosílabos, y eso se supone que debe ser bueno, pero en parte le daba miedo el repentino cambio, aunque ¿Podría considerarse progreso?   
  
-Igual que ayer- contestó de forma gélida, y desinteresada, encogiéndose de hombros nuevamente, mientras el par se miraba entre ellos, parpadeando antes de sonreír, Shuichi no pudo evitar pensar que Ouma se veía mucho mejor que hace unas semanas, sus heridas parecían haber sanado, se veía con más energía, de cierto modo se preguntaba si era por los constantes Bentos de Kirumi, que ahora no se detenían ni un solo día, la mujer de cabellos grisáceos se negaba a dejarle un solo día sin su comida, el día que se enteró que Ouma había reconocido su comida se había emocionado a más no poder, y sinceramente ahora la veían todos los días sin falta en casa, haciendo los Bentos un día antes de cada día.   
  
Saihara sonrió al otro, comenzando a hablar nuevamente de todo y nada junto con Kaito, viendo, las ocasionales respuestas monosílabas de Ouma, y asentimientos antes de que la campana sonara, se despidieron del otro, prometiendo, como siempre, volver a la hora de almuerzo, avisando que Kirumi de nuevo había hecho comida para él.   
  
En parte, Ouma, no podía evitar preguntarse ¿Cuál sería el día en que aquello se detuviera? ¿En que verían que no valía la pena? No lo sabía pero no era bueno que pensara mucho en ello, la clase ya había comenzado…   
  
Durante horas vio la aburrida clase, anotando sus tareas, como era costumbre, y entonces, Saihara y Momota aparecieron como prometieron, justo a la hora del almuerzo, sentándose junto a él.   
  
-Toma, Ouma-kun- dijo Shuichi como era lo normal en estas semanas, dándole su bento cuidadosamente envuelto en un pañuelo de seda negro, hecho por Kirumi, como siempre, casi quería sonreír a aquello, ella seguía comportándose como una madre de verdad, incluso si no le deseaba a él como su hijo, todavía se preguntaba ¿Por qué estaba haciendo aquello? Ya no tenía ninguna obligación hacia él, ya no era la _“presidenta”_ no tenía que cuidarle, pero de cierto modo se imaginaba que tal vez Saihara y Momota estaban detrás de eso…   
  
-Oye, Ouma, papá te mandó esto- dijo repentinamente Momota, haciendo que el más pequeño levantara su curiosa mirada hacia él, inexpresiva… pero cuando Momota sacó aquello que le habían mandado, sus ojos se abrieron casi como platos, y un suave brillo , como si estrellas se hubieran quedado atrapadas dentro de sus ojos amatista, salían de ellos, mirando aquella botella que le era entregada.   
  
Panta.  
  
Oh su preciosa Panta de uva.   
  
Bebida de los dioses, traída del mismísimo olimpo por el señor Zeus, bendecida por la señora del amor, Afrodita, robada por el señor Loki, que sabía que no era de mitología griega, pero le importaba un comino en ese momento, para traerlo a la tierra de los mortales, esa bebida burbujeante, que bajaba por tu garganta como un río de lava fría, encendiendo la pasión con sabor a la deliciosa uva, ¿Quién dijo que el color de la pasión era rojo? ¡Sacrilegio! Era morado Panta, no había otro color más pasional que ese…   
  
¿Era legal casarse con una Panta de uva? Porque sinceramente lo haría en ese mismo instante, se iría a Las Vegas y se casaría con la Panta allí mismo.   
  
Shuichi casi quiso reírse de lo adorable que se veía el otro en ese instante, sus ojitos brillaban con tanta felicidad que le hizo creer que…   
  
Que hace mucho que no tomaba algo así…   
  
… ¿Ouma no tomaba Panta de uva? Pero esa era su bebida favorita en el mundo, pero el brillo en los ojos brillante de cachorro del otro no mentían, parecía ser la primera vez en mucho tiempo que no veía una…   
  
Por otro lado, ajeno a los pensamientos inquietantes del otro, Kaito solo sonrió casi queriendo revolverle el cabello al más pequeño, se veía tan adorable, y tan infantil, casi como el mismo en el juego, le entregó la botella en las manos, mientras el otro la tomaba lentamente, teniendo cuidado de no soltarla hasta que estuviera firmemente agarrada en sus manos…   
  
No tomó ni cinco segundos la verdad, cuando el agarre del otro fue casi tan fuerte como si su vida dependiera de ello.   
  
Abriéndolo con lentitud, escuchando el oh tan glorioso sonido del gas en la botella al abrirse, y entonces… tomó un trago.   
  
Fuegos artificiales, y música dramática se podía escuchar en el fondo, casi pudo escuchar la música más épica de una película que recordaba haber visto en una televisión en la calle hace mucho tiempo, Mulan, cuando la chica huía con la espada del padre y eso. Tomando el más lento trago que en su vida había tomado, híper consiente de que podría acabarse si no se controlaba, y no selo perdonaría, nos disfrutar tal regalo de los dioses.   
  
Demonios, podría declararse a Hoshi si fuera posible  
  
Pero era solo la emoción del momento.   
  
Una suave risilla escapó de los labios de Momota, haciéndole regresar en sí, bajando la botella, mientras el otro le miraba con un brillo extraño en sus ojos, uno que no lograba identificar. ¿Se estaba burlando de él?   
  
-Realmente amas la Panta ¿No es así?- cuestionó sin borrar esa sonrisa suave de su rostro, su expresión relajada, oh bueno entonces no se estaba burlando de él solo… solo actuaba extraño porque estaba siendo… no lo sabía, realmente. No entendía lo que significaba aquella mirada, así que solo se encogió de hombros, comenzando a comer.   
  
Por otro lado Saihara había pasado un rato analizando las acciones de Ouma, escuchando brevemente como Momota comenzaba a hablar suavemente de alguna anécdota tonta con sus amigos, realmente tenían demasiadas como para contarlas todas en tan poco tiempo, es allí cuando recordó, la conversación de las tres de la mañana, esa por la que se había levantado tarde.   
  
Era cierto, Kaede le había dicho del viaje de ese fin de semana a la piscina, todos juntos, ella había dicho que intentara invitar a Ouma, bueno, tenía la oportunidad allí mismo, después de todo no es como si esperara más el otro le fuera a contestar algo distinto, era mejor decirle ahora, aunque sabía que es lo que iba a decir.   
  
-Ouma-kun- llamó la atención del otro, haciendo que se girara para mirarle así como Kaito, quien también observaba de forma curiosa al muchacho de cabellos azulados, casi comenzó a ponerse nervioso de nuevo, pero solo respiró hondo, mirando al más pequeño- En este fin de semana, Kaede-san, dijo que quería ir a la piscina- comenzó haciendo que Momota frunciera el ceño confundido.   
  
-¿Ella dijo eso? ¿Cuándo?- cuestionó confundido, a lo que Saihara solo suspiró negando con la cabeza.   
  
-A las tres de la mañana, Kaito-kun, ¿Qué no revisaste tu celular?- preguntó al otro quien solo pareció apartar la mirada casi al instante, frotando su cabello con su mano, viéndose algo avergonzado.   
  
-Eh… no, estaba… ocupado- dijo el otro en forma de excusa, Ouma no pudo evitar preguntarse qué era lo que había estado haciendo Momota en ese momento, de una forma burlona, si hubiera sido en otro tiempo, en el pasado, se habría burlado de él y habría alegado que se estaba masturbando o algo así, hoy en día solo le miraba con un claro brillo en sus ojos de sospecha, en su rostro inexpresivo- ¡N-No me mires así! ¡No es nada malo, lo juro!- intentó excusarse al sentir la mirada fija del más bajo, poniéndose algo nervioso, cavando a un más el hoyo en el que se había metido él solito.   
  
Saihara suspiró. –Si, en fin, la cosa es que ella quiere ir este fin de semana, y queríamos preguntarte… si te gustaría acompañarnos ¿Te gustaría venir con nosotros a la piscina?- cuestionó al final, mirando al otro, por dentro ya estando resignado, un claro _“No”_ iba a ser lo que el otro le diría, bien sea porque tenía algo que hacer, o porque simplemente no le entraba en gana venir con ellos.   
  
-… No- fue lo único que contestó el más pequeño, justo como había predicho el ex detective definitivo, Kaito frunció el ceño, mirando al otro con un puchero, le habría gustado que Kokichi viniera.   
  
-¿Por qué? Es un fin de semana, todos estamos libres los fines de semana- alegó el otro de cabellos purpúreos, la mirada que le dirigió Saihara le dejó callado casi al instante, un claro _“no insistas”,_ lo que no esperó, es que Ouma contestara la duda de Kaito, sorprendiendo al par.   
  
-Tengo trabajo- dijo haciendo que los dos le miraran con los ojos amplios, parpadeando confundidos, la boca de Kaito abierta en una O, como si comprendiera casi al instante porque el otro se negaba.   
  
-¡¿Tienes trabajo?! ¿En serio?- cuestionó por impulso, sorprendido, realmente no se había esperado aquello, le había caído muy de sorpresa, no pensaba que Ouma fuera del tipo que trabajara, pero aquí estaba, diciéndole aquello, bien podría ser una mentira, pero no creía que el otro dijera algo así por ser simplemente una mentira.  
  
Ouma asintió, sin dar más detalles, Saihara colocó una mano bajo su barbilla, mirando hacia un lado, comenzando a conectar los puntos, ahora tenía sentido porque el más pequeño salía tan temprano del instituto, nunca se quedaba a hablar, o caminaba por allí con ellos, solo se iba apresurado, de hecho tenía razón, él estaba apresurado porque tenía que llegar a trabajar.

¿Qué clase de trabajo tendría Ouma?   
  
No habían muchos trabajos donde aceptaran adolescentes que apenas estaban en el instituto, muy pocos eran los que dejaban a algún muchacho trabajar si no eran negocio familiar.  
  
-Oh… bueno entonces otro día será- le dijo Saihara, sabiendo que no estaría bien insistir. Por otro lado Ouma no pudo evitar pensar, podría haber pedido permiso en su trabajo, sus jefas siempre le alentaban a salir con sus _“amigos”_ sin saber que realmente no tenía ninguna cosa remotamente parecida, pero aún con todo lo que podría decirle a sus jefas… la piscina… su cuerpo estaba enfermizamente delgado, las marcas y moretones seguían allí, a veces cortes, no era algo que deseara mostrar al mundo…   
  
Ni mucho menos a todo el grupo, donde probablemente estaría Maki, Yumeno, Gonta, Kirumi, incluso Iruma que no perdería el tiempo en burlarse de él, y ser mezquina, Yumeno y Maki expresando su disgusto al tenerle allí, Gonta… no quería ni pensarlo y Kirumi… tampoco se podía imaginar aquello…   
  
Igual no deseaba relacionarse más con los de la última temporada de Danganronpa.  
  
Era mejor así como estaba.   
  
Ellos por su lado y él por el suyo propio, era lo más sano, lidiaría con sus problemas y su vida solo, no necesitaba a más personas que le complicaran más todo, ya de por si Momota y Saihara se lo han complicado un poco.   
  
Al poco tiempo habían terminado su almuerzo, Momota intentando conseguir más detalles de su trabajo, ¿Palabra clave? Intentando. Porque no le iba a responder ni aunque le suplicara con sus mejores ojos de cachorro, no se iba a dejar afectar por él, ya había revelado demasiado, como le dijera probablemente querría saber donde trabajaba, y tal vez visitarlo allí…   
  
No, sin duda no podía parar por algo así.  
  


* * *

  
  
Sherlock:… lo siento, Kaede-san, no pude convencerlo.

  
  
PianoFreak: D: qué? Awwwwww

  
  
PianoFreak: yo quería a todo el grupo… :’c

  
  
Buzz: si, pero Ouma tiene trabajo ese día, así que no puede asistir…

  
  
Magia: Nyeh?! Ouma tiene trabajo?!

  
  
LaGranIruma: KYAHKYAHKYAHKYAHKYAHKYAH quien lo diría? De que trabaja el Gremlin? De prostituta?

  
  
Buzz: Oye!!!

  
  
Buzz: … no creo que sea de eso

  
  
Mamá: mi niño trabaja…

  
  
LESB: mamá está orgullosa de Ouma-san?

  
  
Mamá: si, mucho, mi niño ha crecido y ni siquiera pude verlo…

  
  
Papá: Kirumi… no te pongas triste, pronto vamos a tenerle de vuelta, podremos verle crecer

  
  
Magia: pero no de estatura

  
  
LaGranIruma: mírate en un espejo antes de hablar, pecho plano

  
  
Magia: N-NYEH!? Y-yo no soy e-enana

  
  
Makiroll: …

  
  
Buzz: estoy de acuerdo con Harumaki, si eres bajita, Yumeno

  
  
Magia: U-ustedes, de que lado están?!

  
  
Buzz: de la verdad

  
  
Makiroll: del de Miu

  
  
LESB: no es justo que sean tres contra uno! Himiko-san estoy de tu lado, Ouma-san si es bajito.

  
  
Makiroll: no has dicho que ella no es bajita.

  
  
Magia: TENKO! QQ

  
  
LESB: L-Lo siento, Himiko-san!!!.... Tenko no puede mentir.

  
  
AvocadoJones: entonces Ouma no va a venir…

  
  
Bichos: … Gonta quería verlo :c

  
  
Astroboy: tranquilo, Gonta, lo verás, ya verás que si.

  
  
Bichos: Kiibo-kun cree eso?

  
  
Astroboy: si, te lo prometo, así que no estés triste, si?

  
  
LaGranIruma: gay

  
  
PianoFreak: Gay x2

  
  
Makiroll: Gay x3

  
  
Buzz: Gay x4

  
  
Atua: Gay x5

  
  
Korky: Gay x6

  
  
Magia: Gay x7

  
  
LESB: GAY x8

  
  
Otako: YAOI

  
  
PianoFreak: Porque rompes la cadena? ;;

  
  
Otako: porque YOLO

  
  
AvocadoJones: no la culpen, no durmió nada anoche mirándose el final de Bleach.

  
  
Otako: VALIO LA PENA!

  
  
Astroboy: has dormido algo, Tsumugi-san?

  
  
Otako: :D No

  
  
Astroboy: …

  
  
Mamá: Tsumugi, a dormir.

  
  
Otako: pero Mamá

  
  
Mamá: a dormir, dije, Tsumugi, quieres que te deje sin animes por una semana?

  
  
Otako: -GASP IN SUS ANIMES-

  
  
Otako: está bien, está bien, me voy a dormir, Mamá ;; adiós chicos.

  
  
AvocadoJones: descansa, cariño.

  
  
Otako: adiós, Rantarocito mío c:

  
  
Papá: eso… fue una referencia, verdad?

  
  
AvocadoJones: desgraciadamente, sí.

  
  
AvocadoJones: en fin, encontré un sitio donde quedarnos el fin de semana, podríamos pasar a comer primero en algún lugar y luego irnos hacia allá, solo tenemos que tomar el autobús, es una posada.

  
  
PianoFreak: que eficiencia! Bien hecho, Rantaro-kun!

  
  
AvocadoJones: gracias, Kaede

  
  
Sherlock: entonces el sábado temprano buscamos un lugar para comer algo antes de irnos?

  
  
AvocadoJones: es lo que estaba pensando, sí.

  
  
PianoFreak: Entonces está decidido! El sábado nos vemos temprano y vamos a comer! Preparen sus trajes de baño!

  
  
LaGranIruma: N-no sabía que quisieras tanto verme así, pechos de vaca.

  
  
PianoFreak: eh?

  
  
LaGranIruma: p-pero si tanto insistes iré a tu casa a decidir cuál de mis trajes usaré.

  
  
Makiroll: yo también iré.

  
  
Buzz: Harumaki, por favor, guárdense eso!

  
  
LESB: no las viste anoche 7v7

  
  
Buzz: Anoche?! Qué demonios fue lo que pasó anoche? Saben? Me voy a ver.

  
  
Sherlock: eh… Kaito-kun no lo hagas, demasiada información!

  
  
Buzz:…

  
  
Buzz: muy tarde…

  
  
Buzz: porque, chicas? Porque son así?

  
  
Makiroll: deja de ser un inmaduro, ni que no supieras de esas cosas, ya se un hombre…   
  
  
***Chat privado: Harumaki***

  
  
Harumaki: ya cógete a Shuichi.

  
  
Hero: H-Harumaki!!! No sugieras ese tipo de cosas!!!

  
  
Harumaki: tú eres el que tiene una caja de condones en tu cuarto, no yo.

  
  
Hero: porque tu no los necesitas!!!

  
  
Harumaki: no es excusa, ya cógetelo, le tienes ganas desde hace un año.

  
  
Hero: … no puedo, Harumaki…

  
  
Harumaki: porque? Nunca me dijiste.

  
  
Hero: … es solo que… no… hay… hay algo

  
  
Hero: hay algo que falta, no sé el qué, pero hay algo que falta.

  
  
Harumaki: algo que falta? Como…

  
  
Harumaki: Ouma?

  
  
Hero: MAKI!

  
  
Harumaki: di en el blanco

  
  
Hero: no lo sé, no… no creo, yo… solo quería que volviera, no quería eso…

  
  
Harumaki: eso dices, pero la forma en que actúas es diferente cuando hablan de Ouma.

  
  
Hero: si… pero sabes que amo a Saishu… yo solo… por ahora no es indicado.

  
  
Harumaki: -sigh- si eso dices.

  
  
Harumaki: luego te acordarás de mis palabras.

  
  
Harumaki: Ouma.   


* * *

  
Habían salido en la mañana del sábado. Por culpa de algunos, no pudieron salir tan temprano como Kaede hubiera deseado, terminando por escuchar todas y cada una de las quejas de la ex pianista definitiva, quien había querido estar temprano para poder elegir bien un lugar para desayunar.   
  
Todos se estaban quejando por el hambre, al final la muchacha de cabellos rubios mirando un establecimiento en frente, el primero, que resultaba estar abierto, un café…   
  
Los pasteles podían no ser tan recomendados para desayunar, Mamá, iba a quejarse un poco, pero era mejor que nada. Así que suspiró señalando al lugar.   
  
-Miren, chicos, un café, podríamos tomar un aperitivo allí, sé que no es lo mejor, pero no podemos ser muy exigentes ¿Verdad?- dijo ella, los únicos en poner mala cara a aquello fueron Kirumi y Hoshi, mirándoles como padres decepcionados, cuando todos se emocionaron por desayunar pastel, y tal vez café o refrescos.   
  
Al final se resignaron, era lo mejor que tenían, así que caminaron hacia el lugar, hablando animadamente entre ellos, ya pensando en que cosas podrían pedir, en caso de que hubiera lo que deseaban. Saihara conversaba en voz baja con Momota, quien seguía algo dormido, como un zombie, y los demás, más acostumbrados a madrugar, se veían frescos como lechugas.   
  
Lo que ninguno se imaginó, es que el astronauta iba a ser espabilado por lo que iba a suceder, así como el silencio reinaría en el ruidoso y cómico grupo de variopintos adolescentes.   
  
Porque al abrir la puerta del local…   
  
-Bienvenido al café Kanjo, ¿Desea que le guie a una mesa?-   


* * *

  
Había llegado a su trabajo como era lo normal los sábados, huyó de sus jefas que pretendían dejarle como un pavo relleno en día de navidad, o eso suponía, de lo que leía por allí, pues nunca celebraba navidad. La hija de Mei, su jefa más joven, le seguía como un patito a su madre por todo el local, intentando imitarle con mucho esmero, no pudo evitar sonreírle y revolver sus cabellos recogidos en dos coletas, mientras ella trataba de limpiar las mesas como él lo hacía, e incluso servir a los clientes, haciéndolos sonreír, y reírse de la más pequeña.   
  
Pero de resto no era un día especial, nada fuera de lo común, justo como le gustaba, su rutina, su normalidad, sin ser rota por nada ni nadie, el único lugar en el que mantenía su rutina luego de que Saihara y Momota llegaran al instituto, no es que ahora le molestara tanto, habían sido tan amables como para traerle comida, incluso si intentaba negarse, e incluso si no les respondía, que casi no lo hacía ni lo haría, ellos seguían yendo con él a los recesos a conversar.  
  
No desistían de estar con él y eso… le llenaba de una calidez que no había sentido… desde casi nunca, un sentimiento agradable.   
  
La campana sonó al abrirse la puerta, perdido en sus pensamientos se inclinó como era costumbre, sus ojos cerrados mientras pronunciaba la típica bienvenida al café, una que había repetido tantas veces que ya era automático, salían solas de sus labios, sin necesidad de pensarlo mucho.   
  
-Bienvenido al café Kanjo ¿Desea que le guie a una mesa?- cuestionó con su voz más cordial, escuchando como la más pequeña, fiel a sus acciones de todo el día, le imitaba, pronunciando un poco mal todas las palabras, casi haciéndole sonreír allí mismo, pero aquella acción había sido cortada antes de que fuera ejecutada, pues escuchó una voz que le dejo más helado que el mismísimo polo norte.   
  
-¡¿Ouma?!- su cuerpo se tensó por completo, sus ojos abriéndose de golpe, ampliándose como platos, mientras su expresión se endurecía rápidamente en su máscara inexpresiva, pero se había quedado más sorprendido cuando levantó la mirada, y no solo vio a las dos personas que esperaba ver allí, no, su mala suerte no era tan gentil con él, que va, porque la maldita bastarda tenía que hacer que aparecieran no dos, si no, los 15 estudiantes con los que había convivido hace tanto tiempo en la simulación del diablo.   
  
La niña pequeña inclino su cabeza confundida, mirando entre los clientes nuevos que no conocía y su proclamado por ella, hermano mayor, sin saber porque Kokichi se había puesto así de la nada, frunció el ceño preocupada, sus ojos algo llorosos, buscaron casi con desesperación a su mamá.   
  
-¡M-Mamá!- la llamó, haciendo que Mei apareciera casi al instante, frunciendo el ceño- Mamá, Kichi-nii, algo le pasa a Kichi-nii, se quedó congelado, mami, como un helado- dijo ella con su voz pequeña en infantil, como si quisiera llorar. La mujer automáticamente miró a Kokichi, frunciendo el ceño, estaba más pálido de lo normal, casi parecía una hoja de lo blanco que estaba, y ya de por si era un niño sin color saludable.  
  
-¿Kokichi-chan?- cuestionó ella sin saber lo que pasaba- ¿Estás bien? ¿Comist…?- intentó decir, siendo cortada casi al instante, escuchando la voz inexpresiva del otro, haciéndole levantar una ceja.   
  
-Sí, estoy bien, jefa- dijo sin hacer contacto visual con ella, haciéndola sospechar más, y mirar directamente a los muchachos que ahora estaban en la puerta, ahora mirando fijamente al más pequeño como si no creyeran lo que veían, como si fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento, allí frente a sus ojos- Los guiaré a su mesa, síganme- dijo con suma tranquilidad, mientras los demás abrían y cerraban sus bocas como peces, una escena un poco graciosa de ver si fuera otro contexto pero…  
  
Esto era extraño, demasiado extraño en parecer de la jefa del lugar.   
  
El más alto y fornido del grupo básicamente se iluminó al ver al más pequeño, y con cuidado de apartar a sus amigos, pero aún muy emocionado, fue hacia el de ojos amatistas, dándole un fuerte abrazo de oso, levantándole incluso del suelo, sobresaltando al más pequeño, que sin poderlo evitar intentó agarrarse del otro por miedo a caer, su boca abierta en un grito ahogado, mientras su jefa miraba sorprendida todo el desarrollo del asunto, levantando sus dos cejas, su hijita gritó algo sobre un gigante aplastando a su hermano, pero fue ignorada por la sorpresa.   
  
-¡Ouma-kun, Gonta esta tan feliz de verte otra vez!- exclamó, con su voz algo temblorosa, como si estuviera a punto de llorar, demasiado alegre de ver al otro, pues había creído que nunca volvería a verle de nuevo, apretándolo en sus brazos, con cuidado de no hacerle daño, pues sabía que tenía que controlar su fuerza con alguien tan pequeño como Ouma, casi enterró su rostro en el cabello azabache con púrpura del más pequeño-¡G-Gonta creía que nunca volvería a ver a Ouma-kun, Gonta está demasiado feliz!-   
  
Ouma estaba demasiado rígido como una tabla, los ojos amplios, mientras procesaba todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, era demasiado rápido, y en menos de lo que cantó un gallo ya estaba en brazos del tonto y gentil Gonta, un dolor atravesó su pecho, como si miles de agujas se clavaran en su corazón, y el aire le comenzaba a faltar, sus ojos casi se pusieron vidriosos, impotente de la culpa que atravesó todo su cuerpo, atormentándole ahora más que en sus pesadillas, no sabía que hacer…   
  
-¡Oye, suelta a Kichi-nii!- gritó la más pequeña tirando un poco del pantalón del hombre que a sus ojos era básicamente un titán, cualquier niño habría tenido miedo, pero no ella, no señor, era una niña valiente, e iba a rescatar a su hermano mayor de este hombre gigante, y aunque no quisiera admitirlo… estaba celosa de que alguien más abrazara a su hermano. Con un puchero tiro de nuevo del pantalón del gran Ex Entomólogo definitivo- ¡Suelta a Kichi-nii!-   
  
Rápidamente del grupo salió el muchacho de cabellos albinos y ojos turquesas, agarrando un brazo del gran Gonta- ¡G-Gonta-kun, estas asustando a Ouma-kun!- dijo rápidamente, calmando la felicidad del más alto, que rápidamente miró a Ouma preocupado, y le bajó al suelo con delicadeza.  
  
-G-Gonta lo siente- dijo mirando a Kiibo y a Ouma, fue cuando notó a la niña más pequeña que se abrazó a la pierna del rígido muchacho más pálido, mirándole con el ceño fruncido y sacándole la lengua al gigante, con un gran puchero.-Lo siento- le dijo también a ella, haciendo que le parpadeara confundida.   
  
-B-Bueno, te perdono- dijo la pequeña castaña, pareciendo repentinamente tímida, para luego pasara ser más decidida, mirándole determinada- ¡Pero no vuelvas a abrazar a Kichi-nii sin su permiso!- le reprendió, como si fuera una madre, Gonta asintió.  
  
-¡Gonta lo promete!- exclamó el más alto, colocando sus manos en frente en señal de rendición, Kiibo miró al muchacho vestido de camarero, con una mezcla de cariño, alegría, preocupación, y al mismo tiempo como si estuviera pidiéndole disculpas por el pequeño alboroto. Estuvo a punto de hablar cuando Ouma logró volver en sí, mirando a todos de una forma tan helada que casi les hace estremecerse.  
  
-Los guiaré a su mesa- dijo solamente, con un tono glaciar, Kaede dio un paso al frente, abriendo la boca para hablar, como la autoproclamada líder del grupo, saliendo por delante como era típico de ella.   
  
-Ouma-kun, nosotros…-Intentó decir más fue interrumpida de nuevo por aquel tono helado como el polo norte, que no daba cabida a discusiones.   
  
-Los. Guiaré. A. Su. Mesa- dijo muy lentamente como si fueran niños pequeños que no comprendían, por el amor de todos los dioses, por el amor de Atua, Miko entendía más rápido que todos ellos, ¡Y tenía cinco años!, la susodicha seguía pegada a su pierna ahora casi gruñéndole a la rubia que había colocado un puchero en su rostro, cruzándose de brazos como si se abrazara a sí misma, soltando un sonido frustrada, ya sabiendo que el otro no daría su brazo a torcer, solo se calló y le siguió en silencio, instando a los otros a hacer exactamente lo mismo.  
  
Rápidamente Shuichi y Kaito tomaron la delantera, intentando seguir el paso del muchacho más pequeño, sin saber que decir, caminando a su lado.  
  
-O-Oye, Ouma, ¿Estás molesto?- cuestionó Momota, revolviendo su cabello con una mano, algo incómodo-En nuestra defensa, juramos que esto ha sido una coincidencia- intentó justificarse con el más pequeño- Queríamos desayunar y no conseguimos un lugar rápido, íbamos tarde y este era el único lugar cercano, no teníamos idea de que estarías aquí…- pero Ouma no respondió nada más que una mirada helada, haciéndole callar casi al instante en que la vio dirigida hacia él.   
  
-O-Ouma-kun, lo sentimos…- murmuró Saihara, que estaba asustado de que con esta enorme coincidencia hubieran retrocedido todo lo que habían avanzado con el más pequeño, no es que fuera culpa suya, había sido una total coincidencia, es como si fuera que el destino quería que se encontraran una y otra vez, no es que le molestara la verdad, pero esta vez… habría sido mejor si hubieran sido solo Kaito y él, los demás ya lo estaban sofocando, como acababa de suceder con Gonta.  
  
Llegó al final donde había una gran ventana que daba hacia la calle, una vista bonita, y varias mesas cuadradas estaban separadas, tendría que juntarlas, así que sin perder tiempo fue hacia una de ellas comenzando a juntarlas por sí mismo, la pequeña Miko intentó ayudar a su hermano mayor sin mucho éxito, pues ella no podía mover una mesa por sí sola, fue cuando la pequeña sintió una mano en su hombro, haciéndola girar y ver a una chica de ojos rojos como la sangre y cabellos largos castaños recogidos en dos coletas.   
  
-Ayudemos con las sillas, ¿Si?- dijo Maki a la más pequeña, quien pareció pensarlo por un minuto, antes de asentir con una sonrisa, cambiando la mesa por una silla, mientras Saihara y Momota rápidamente salieron a ayudar a Ouma con las mesas, el muchacho pálido les miró, podía hacerlo él solo, pero ellos parecieron ignorar su mirada a favor de juntar las mesas necesarias para los 15 adolescentes, los demás se movilizaron a tomar las sillas y colocarlas en su lugar.  
   
7 mesas, alineadas una con la otra para formar todos los espacios necesarios para que todos pudieran tomar asiento, mirando satisfechos todos el trabajo que habían hecho entre todos, moviéndose a tomar asiento cada uno en un lugar, quedando uno solo libre, que nadie tomaría.   
  
Ouma rápidamente se retiró en busca de los menús a lo que la más pequeña le siguió para ayudarle, los dos comenzando a entregarlos a todos en el lugar, uno por un extremo y la otra por el otro, la pequeña Miko comenzando por Gonta, Maki, Kaede, Saihara, Momota, Korekiyo, Angie y Himiko, en ese orden, mientras del otro lado Kokichi repartía a Tenko, que estaba al lado de Himiko, Tsumugi, Rantaro, Hoshi, Kirumi, Iruma y Kiibo, curiosamente el asiento libre estaba justo al lado de Iruma, no le costaba imaginarse el porqué.   
  
-Miko-chan, ve con tu madre- dijo Kokichi a la más pequeña, dándole a entender que se encargaba a partir de allí, a lo lejos Mei seguía mirando todo con ojos entrecerrados, que le prometían al de cabellos azabaches con terminaciones purpúreas que iban a tener una larga charla sobre quienes eran ellos. La niña fue directamente a su madre, abrazándola, mientras el de ojos amatistas sacaba su bloc de notas, y un bolígrafo para tomar las ordenes. -¿Cuál es su orden? ¿Les doy tiempo para que decidan ordenar u ordenaran ahora?- cuestionó con todo el profesionalismo que pudo reunir, como si no fueran más que simples clientes que ve a diario, no pudieron evitar hacer una mueca en conjunto por ello.    
  
-KYAHAHAHAHAHAHA- se escuchó la estruendosa risa de Iruma por todo el lugar, mientras le miraba con una gran sonrisa, demasiado cálida, una que nunca había visto dirigida hacia él, ella solamente solía verle con… ¿Malicia? Cuando desea insultarle ¿Diversión? ¿Molestia? Ya no lo sabía, había sido tanto tiempo…- Así que aquí has estado trabajando, Gremlin morado, cuidado si sales así a la calle, con esa ropa cualquiera querría follarte- dijo la rubia, haciendo que Ouma colocara su expresión en blanco, pero por dentro era un tema diferente, estaba muy confundido, ¿Eso era un cumplido? ¿Iruma le estaba haciendo un cumplido? ¿O se estaba burlando de él de una rara manera? ¿El infierno se iba a congelar o algo así?   
  
Decidió no detenerse en eso y seguir preguntando- ¿Qué van a ordenar?- cuestionó de nuevo, intentando ignorar los cacareos de la muchacha de ojos azules, y su repentino chillido cuando se vio ignorada, mientras tanto decidió ir anotando lentamente los nombres de cada uno en pequeño, para así colocar sus órdenes a un lado y no confundirse cuando fuera a entregarlas, en orden alfabético porque quería y podía, mientras alguien intento hablarle de nuevo.   
  
-Nyeh, Ouma está siendo muy frío, puedo sentir su viento helado desde aquí- dijo la otra en forma de queja, bajándose su, curiosa,  gorra de playa, como si de su sombrero de bruja se tratase, haciendo un puchero en el proceso, no queriendo ser ignorada por el muchacho.   
  
-Ouma-kun, solo queremos hablarte…- murmuró Kaede, mirándole con ojos tristes, teniendo es descaro de parecer un poco esperanzada cuando Ouma fijo su mirada en ella, pero siendo decepcionada casi al instante cuando él repitió.   
  
-¿Cuál es su orden?- por lo que parecía ser la décima vez en el día, más solo era la cuarta, Kaede miró fijamente la mesa, decepcionada. Ellos sí que eran insistentes, ¿Qué no veían que no iba a responderles? Si no trabajara allí ya los habría dejado con las palabras en la boca y se habría ido. Lastimosamente ese no era el caso, así que tenía que aguantar todo eso.   
  
Saihara hizo una mueca, mirando el menú, rápidamente decidiendo romper la tensión y pedir.- Un café negro con galletas, por favor- dijo rápidamente, mirando a Momota, transmitiéndole lo que quería que hiciera, el otro comprendió casi al instante, mirando el menú en frente de él, dándole tiempo a Ouma de anotar la orden de Saihara.   
  
-Un capuccino, y un trozo de pastel de manzanas para mí, Ouma- le dijo rápidamente el de cabellos purpúreos, viendo como el otro vagamente asentía, anotando también su orden, los dos muchachos miraron a todos los demás, instándolos a ordenar también, resignados, todos decidieron ceder y comenzar a pedir.   
  
-Para una genio como yo estará más que bien un trozo de pastel de fresas y un café negro- dijo la rubia ex inventora definitiva, riéndose estruendosamente. Todos suspiraron.   
  
-Emmm yo quiero tiramisú, y un jugo de fresas, por favor- dijo la otra rubia del grupo, sonriéndole amablemente al muchacho de cabellos azabaches que también anotó aquello.   
  
-Un Red Velvet y café negro, por favor- dijo Maki, para su sorpresa terminándolo de aquel modo, no tenía por qué hacerlo, él no era nada más que el camarero que por cierto intentó asesinar unas tres veces consecutivas, pero decidió simplemente guardarse aquello y anotar también.   
  
-Gyahaha, el dios Atua me ha dicho que el pastel de queso de aquí será más que delicioso, y un latte de vainilla, por favor y gracias, Ouma-kun- dijo Angie, juntando sus brazos sobre su cabeza con una sonrisa alegre y cálida, ¿No se suponía que eso de Atua era para el juego? Parece que ella quedó muy arraigada a ello…   
  
-Un pie de cerezas, y un té frío, por favor, Ouma-kun- dijo Korekiyo, a través de su máscara médica negra, mirándole con agradecimiento, ¿Por qué si aún no le ha llevado nada? Todos estaban actuando demasiado extraño para su gusto. ¿Quiénes eran y que hicieron con los concursantes que conocía? Tal vez eran dobles alienígenas que vinieron a dominar la tierra, secuestrando a los originales y suplantándolos, y ahora venían por él.   
  
-Un pie de limón y un té Earl grey para mí, Ouma- dijo Kirumi, mirándole suavemente con una sonrisa, demasiado cariñosa, demasiado cálida, algo a lo que definitivamente no estaba acostumbrado, haciéndole removerse con incomodidad en el interior, como un niño avergonzado por la repentina atención, mientras anotaba rígidamente por fuera.   
  
-Pastel de zanahoria para mí, ah y un café negro, gracias, Ouma-  dijo el más pequeño de todos en estatura, con su voz grave retumbando, mirando al otro con sus amplios ojos, igual de amable que todos los demás, no entendía de que le agradecían aún…   
  
-Tenko quiere un pastel de selva negra y un chocolate caliente, por favor, Ouma-san- dijo la muchacha de ojos verdes de forma tímida, sonriéndole al muchacho pequeño. ¿Tenko sonriéndole a él? ¿Un hombre? ¿Qué tipo de mundo paralelo era este? Definitivamente eran alienígenas, cada vez parecía menos descabellada esa teoría.   
  
-Yo quiero un bizcocho de almendras y chocolate, ah y jugo de naranja, Nyeh- dijo la pelirroja con alegría, levantando sus brazos en un extraño arrebato de energía de esos que ella solo había tenido casi al final del juego de asesinatos, mirándole igual que los demás, ¿Qué tenían todos con eso de mirarle amablemente? Como si él lo mereciera…   
  
-E-emm Ouma-kun, por favor un pastel tres leches y un capuccino para mí, gracias por tus esfuerzos- casi quiso alzar una ceja ante las palabras de Kiibo, ¿Qué esfuerzos? Si no había hecho nada aún, y no se cansaba de repetirlo, ¿Así trataran a todos los camareros que les sirven? No recordaba que trataran a Kirumi así.  
  
-Gonta quiere… emmmm Gonta quiere… Gonta no sabe lo que quiere-dijo a la final el más grande casi haciendo un puchero por ello, haciendo que Kiibo se acercara a ayudarle a elegir algo bueno.   
  
-Gonta-kun, puedes decidir lo mismo que yo si no sabes… -dijo el muchacho albino, mirando como Gonta se iluminó ante esa idea, ¿Qué está pasando aquí entre esos dos? Y este asintió enérgicamente- Entonces un tres leches para Gonta-kun también ah, y un jugo de manzana, no creo que a Gonta-kun le guste mucho el café- Ouma solo asintió anotando aquello con calma mientras otro pensaba en que pedir.   
  
-Yo quiero un pastel de helado- dijo antes de recibir una mirada fija de la mujer de cabellos grisáceos, no iba a comer eso, no señor, no para el desayuno, Tsumugi pareció desinflarse, si ya de todos modos se estaban comiendo pastel para el desayuno ¿Qué tenía que fuera helado? Pero si le discutía de seguro hasta la desheredaba-… bueno, pastel de chocolate, y cocacola- Kirumi le volvió a lanzar aquella mirada, Tsumugi levantó sus manos en señal de rendición- Bueno, están bien, chocolate caliente y ya- dijo, haciendo un puchero, y cruzándose de brazos, como una niña regañada- Gracias, Ouma-kun-   
  
-Para mí un pastel de vainilla, y un mokaccino, Ouma-kun- dijo al final de todos el de cabellos verdes, mirándole con una sonrisa suave y amable, era el único al que no podía decir que se veía raro que le observara amablemente justo a él, después de todo no le conoció tanto, aunque aquello no impidió a Kaede ser como fue con él, pero bueno, no importa mucho.   
  
Al terminar de anotar las ordenes asintió, fue cuando escuchó la voz de alguien a sus espaldas  
  
-Oye, Ouma- dijo Momota, medio levantándose de su asiento- Si quieres te ayudo con las ord…- pero antes de que pudiera retirarse Ouma se fue de allí directo a la cocina del lugar a comenzar a servir todo lo que le habían pedido, dejándole con la palabra en la boca y con un puchero de cachorro triste en el rostro. Kaito se sentó y sintió unas palmadas en su hombro, mirando a Shuichi quien solo se encogió de hombros, medio sonriéndole como pudo, esta situación era más que tensa.   
  
-Wou, chicos, no mentían, tenían razón- dijo la pelirroja del grupo, mirándolos con una mueca- Ouma ha sido realmente frío, ¿Están seguros de que incluso les escuchaba cuando hablaban? – Momota resopló ante eso, sonriéndole a la más pequeña con un pulgar arriba.   
  
-Si, por completo, solo que ahora está… más tenso- dijo el otro, asegurándole aquello, por mucho que pareciera que el otro ni les hablaba, Ouma realmente les escuchaba cuando estaban en la escuela, pero… esta vez no eran solo ellos tres, eran todos. Tal vez aquello había intimidado al de cabellos azabaches con terminaciones purpúreas.  
  
-Será difícil hacer que siquiera nos dirija la palabra- dijo la ex asesina definitiva, mordiéndose la uña pensativa, y todos por mucho que lo odiaran sabían que ella tenía razón, no querían creer que aquello fuera tan difícil, pero era una verdad que ya de por si Ouma era alguien cerrado.   
  
-Tranquilos, chicos, lo lograremos, si lo seguimos intentando tarde o temprano, Ouma-kun se abrirá a nosotros- dijo Kaede con sus manos echas puños, intentando dar ánimos al grupo, no podía dejar que se apagaran o trataran de pensar siguiera en rendirse.   
  
-Sí, vírgenes, no se rindan ahora, si no le demostraremos al gremlin que somos unas gallinas- dijo Miu con una gran sonrisa, ella no pensaba rendirse con nada, iba a volver a tener a su mejor amigo de vuelta de una forma u otra, incluso si tenía que forzar su camino hacia él, tampoco iba a dejar que nadie se rindiera, iba a ser una familia.  
  
Justo en ese instante llegaron Ouma y una mujer castaña, alta, los dos con las ordenes, al parecer el otro si había necesitado ayuda, pero por nada del mundo iba a dejar que Momota le ayudara, no señor. La expresión deprimida de Momota en el instante en que los vio no tenía precio, casi parecía que le iban a salir hongos en la cabeza de la pura tristeza.   
  
-O-oye, yo te había preguntado si necesitabas ayuda- se quejó débilmente el muchacho de cabellos púrpuras, al otro que solo lo ignoró a favor de colocar las dos bandejas que llevaba en la mesa, para comenzar a repartir las órdenes a cada uno, mientras la jefa hacia exactamente lo mismo que él con la única excepción de que le levantó una ceja al muchacho entristecido, curiosa.   
  
Los dos fueron repartiendo las órdenes hasta que todos tenían lo suyo, agradeciendo en conjunto a Ouma y la mujer, mirando más que todo al más pequeño, casi decepcionados porque sabían que él otro se iba a ir de allí, Mei observó como Ouma se retiraba luego volteándose de nuevo a ver a los adolescentes cuando el otro entró a la cocina.   
  
-Ustedes…- ella dijo, llamando la atención de todos, colocando sus brazos en jarras, mirándoles con una ceja levantada- ¿Lo conocen? A Kokichi-chan, me refiero- cuestionó Mei a los muchachos, quienes la miraron, luego compartiendo miradas entre ellos, hasta que Saihara asintió.   
  
-Sí, Ouma-kun… lo conocemos hace un tiempo ya- alegó el muchacho de cabellos azulados, algo nervioso, fijando su mirada en su café negro y galletas.   
  
-¿Por qué les trata tan mal?- aquellas palabras fueron como un balde de agua fría para todos ellos, eso significaba que Ouma les estaba tratando mal entonces, que no era así con todo el mundo, y aquello solo les estrujaba el corazón, de cierto modo se lo tenían merecido…   
  
-Nosotros… cometimos errores con él…  y queremos arreglarlo- dijo Shuichi, con una nueva determinación ardiendo en sus ojos ámbar, levantando la mirada hacia la mujer castaña, quien alzó sus dos cejas al ver como las miradas de todos se encendían con la misma determinación, como si sus corazones se conectaran en uno por una causa…   
  
Por Kokichi.  
  
Aquello la hizo sonreír, sin poderlo evitar, estos niños parecían ser tan sinceros, no parecían… lo eran, ellos parecían querer arreglar todo con Kokichi, y solo por eso los iba a ayudar, además, esa mañana no había visto a Ouma comer nada, y el chico llegó a las 5 am, era imposible que hubiera comido antes de eso.   
  
-Ya veo, más les vale cuidarlo entonces- respondió Mei- Por cierto, soy Mei Kanjo, una de las jefas de este lugar, mucho gusto- aquello sorprendió a Saihara, en un principio había pensado que la mujer era la madre de Ouma, pero al parecer no, era su jefa, no sabía porque pero ese pensamiento no le tranquilizaba, es más, le inquietaba más. La castaña se retiró con una ola de su mano, yendo al mostrador, y cortando de la nada, un pastel de ajedrez, y tomando una coca cola de la nevera, rápidamente fue y los colocó en frente del asiento faltante en frente de Saihara, haciendo que este parpadeara confuso…   
  
Ella les guiñó un ojo, y se volvió a ir.   
  
Todos miraron confundidos el pastel.   
  
Y de la nada, volvió a aparecer ella… con Ouma siendo tirado por su bufanda hacia adelante, quejándose ruidosamente con la mujer castaña quien lo agarró y lo forzó a sentarse en la mesa, luego fijando su mirada en los ojos del más pequeño, de forma estricta.   
  
-Vas a comer eso, sin atragantártelo, y completo- dijo ella con voz fuerte, y sin dar cabida a protestas del más pequeño- Estas aquí desde las cinco de la mañana, y no te he visto probar bocado desde entonces- una pequeña conmoción se levantó en la mesa ante esa nueva información, Kirumi y Saihara eran los que más horrorizados parecían por aquello, mientras que Momota se preguntaba si no era demasiado temprano para ir al trabajo- Así que chop chop, a comer, Kokichi-chan, no me lo agradezcas- canturreó la mujer antes de irse con una sonrisa pícara y astuta como un zorro.   
  
Iba a matar a su jefa.   
  
Casi encogido en su lugar, Ouma se acomodó en el asiento, rígido como una tabla, observando fijamente el pastel de ajedrez de chocolate y vainilla en frente de él, con una mueca comenzando a comer en entero silencio, mientras los demás le miraban fijamente sin saber qué hacer, al parecer la jefa los quería ayudar, pero no sabían cómo proceder ahora.  
  
-Oye, gremlin, ¿Cómo es eso de que estas aquí desde las cinco de la mañana? Yo a esa hora estoy muerta- dijo ella, intentando, no de la mejor forma, comenzar una conversación con el más pequeño, que no parecía querer responder. Iruma resopló al verse ignorada de nuevo.   
  
-¿Cómo es eso de que no has comido nada? Te vas a quedar enano a este paso, Ouma-dijo la pelirroja, al otro, mirándole con una preocupación tan intensa que pareció atravesarle, Ouma se tensó por completo, negándose a apartar la mirada de su pastel, masticando muy lentamente.   
  
-Ouma-kun tiene que comer, si no comes vas a poner a Gonta muy triste- murmuró Gonta mirándole igual de preocupado que Himiko, a lo que Kokichi solo hallo a tensarse aún más, como si quisiera escapar del lugar, le estaban haciendo demasiadas preguntas que nunca en la vida les iba a responder, y no parecía que iban a parar.  
  
-¿Cómo va todo en casa, Ouma-kun?- cuestionó Kaede, solo logrando incomodar con un par de palabras aproximadamente diez veces más a Ouma que los demás, Rantaro, siendo perceptivo como solía ser decidió hablar, sabía que a Ouma le estaba incomodando todo esto, solo había que ver la forma rígida de sentarse del otro y su respiración pesada para darse cuenta de ello.  
  
-Chicos, no lo atosiguen, apenas lo estamos viendo, no sería muy educado atropellarlo con tantas preguntas- dijo Rantaro, gracias a Atua, se había metido en aquel cuestionario digno de un detective o un policía, llevado a cabo por varios de los miembros del grupo, era solo una suerte que Rantaro resultó ser una persona amable y considerada, lo suficiente como para ver por él y evitar que continuaran.   
  
-Emmm- dijo Saihara llamando la atención del grupo, quienes desde hace mucho aprendieron a escucharle, pues había sido quien les había liderado durante los juicios por mucho tiempo- ¿Por qué no cambiamos de tema, chicos?- cuestionó, dirigiendo su mirada disimuladamente a su lado donde estaba Momota, quien al verle con curiosidad logró comprender rápidamente a lo que se refería Shuichi, sonriendo.   
  
-Oh, claro, ¿Por qué no ponemos al día a Ouma?- cuestionó, escuchando como varias pequeñas quejas de Yumeno, y Kaede eran ahogadas por la emoción de Gonta, Kiibo, y muchos otros, quienes parecían emocionados de contarle al más pequeño historias de algunas cosas por las que habían pasado.   
  
-¡Oh sí! Atua dice que esa es una graaaan idea y que deberíamos contarle a Ouma-kun la vez que nos sacaron del Karaoke por ser escandalosos- Aquellas palabras extrañas automáticamente llamaron la atención de Kokichi, quien levantó una ceja ¿Cómo era posible que los sacaran de un Karaoke por ser escandalosos? Se supone que vas a un Karaoke a hacer escándalos, ¿Por qué te sacarían por hacerlo? ¿Qué tanto se necesitaba para ello?   
  
-Nyeh, eso fue culpa de Miu, no de nosotros, no hables en plural, Angie- gruñó Yumeno en el fondo, bajando su gorra, oh, ahora tenía sentido aquello, ¿Pero que habrá hecho Iruma? ¿Cantar algo muy indecente? ¿Gemir en el micrófono?   
  
-¡HIIIE E-Eso no fue mi culpa, fue de Kaede y Maki!- exclamó Iruma sonrojada, avergonzada, en un intento de defenderse, señalando al par que estaban a unos puestos de ella quienes la miraron confundidas, sin saber a lo que se refería a otra, ellas no habían hecho nada, que supieran fue Miu la que empezó a gemir sola.   
  
-Oh, fue porque Kaede y Maki te estaban cantando una canción de amor entonces- se dio cuenta Korekiyo, sin podérselo callar, Ouma casi se atraganta con su refresco, por suerte nadie le estaba prestando atención… Excepto tal vez Saihara, no lo sabía con certeza, pero no iba a voltear, no quería encontrarse con su mirada ámbar, tratando de analizarle o quien sabe qué cosa. Un minuto, ¡¿Kaede y Maki cantándole una canción de amor a Iruma?! ¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡¿Cuándo se congeló el infierno que él no se enteró?!   
  
Miro en la dirección, donde ellas parecían estar calculando por unos segundos antes de entender realmente a lo que se refería Korekiyo.   
  
-¡Ohhhhhhh!- exclamó Kaede, mirando a Iruma con una ceja alzada, coqueta- ¿Era por eso, Miu-chan? Hmmm tan linda, pero no tenías que gemir en el micrófono por eso…- dijo la ex pianista, sonriéndole, al igual que Maki le miraba con una leve sonrisa. De nuevo ¿Qué demonios?  
  
-Sí, incluso los trabajadores llegaron corriendo pensando que teníamos una orgía masiva allí dentro, y nos sacaron por la fuerza mientras Miu no paraba de gemir más y más fuerte- dijo Momota, revolviendo su cabello avergonzado ante el recuerdo de aquella noche, Iruma resopló molesta.   
  
-No es mi culpa que ellos fueran unos vírgenes que se imaginaban cualquier cosa- se trató de defender, pero todos la vieron fijamente.   
  
-Estabas gimiendo… ¡¿Qué querías que se imaginaran?!- cuestionó Kaito, casi gritando, como si le estuvieran diciendo que la tierra era plana o algo así, Iruma estuvo a punto de replicarle algo más cuando Kirumi se alzó por encima de todos.   
  
-Niños, ya, no queremos comenzar una pelea- dijo de forma firme, mirando a los dos aludidos, quienes hicieron un puchero cada uno por su parte, cruzándose de brazos y soltando al mismo tiempo un _“si, mamá”,_ antes de que alguien más decidiera pasar a otra anécdota.  
  
-¿Recuerdan la vez que unas fangirls atraparon a Rantaro? – soltó Tsumugi, con toda la intención de molestar a su novio, que se puso pálido apenas escuchó esas palabras, intento detenerla antes de que continuara pero no pudo- Cuando salimos al centro comercial juntos, y Rantaro se separó por unos momentos en la tienda de ropa, había unas ofertas por donde él iba pasando y habían un montón de adolescentes allí…- continuo diciendo, captando la atención de Ouma de nuevo.  
  
-Oh si, cuando todas se dieron cuenta de que era el gran y perfecto Rantaro Amami, se lanzaron sobre él como fieras, y el pobre quedó con la ropa rasgada, y Tsumugi tuvo que comprarle incluso un par de pantalones nuevos en la tienda, porque las chicas se lo llevaron a trozos- Rantaro estaba rojo como un tomate en esos momentos, y realmente Kokichi no sabía cómo demonios estaba haciendo para mantener su rostro neutro, cuando solamente quería estallar en risas ante la sola imagen de Rantaro en ese estado. Amami frunció el ceño, mirando a Yumeno con una mirada que solo clamaba por una cosa…   
  
Venganza.   
  
-Oh, ya veo que recuerdas muy bien eso Himiko- dijo Amami, con una sonrisa maliciosa abriendo sus brazos con sus palmas al aire- Espero que también recuerdes esa vez que durante un truco de magia, en una fiesta infantil donde nos pediste ayudarte con tus trucos, cuando de repente, en uno de ellos- la pelirroja se puso pálida, mirando al de cabellos verdosos.   
  
-N-no te atrevas, nyeh- dijo ella pero Rantaro solo sonrió mas, disfrutando mucho de aquello.   
  
-Se te levantó la falda frente a todos los niños, ¡Y eran de corazones!- exclamó, Ouma no podía creérselo, hubiera deseado estar allí solo para burlarse de ella- Las madres tuvieron que taparles los ojos a sus niños, y Tenko se aventó sobre ti tratando de cubrirte, pero olvidó que también tiene falda, y las dos terminaron iguales- un grito ahogado se escuchó por parte de Tenko, señalando a Amami con un dedo tembloroso.   
  
-T-Tú… ¡Hombre degenerado!- exclamó, avergonzada, y sonrojada a más no poder, ante el recuerdo de aquel vergonzoso día, por otro lado, Ouma sentía que iba a estallar, intentó cubrirlo comiendo, pero ya casi no le quedaba pastel en el plato, ¿Cuándo se había comido más de la mitad?   
  
-Ohhhh o la vez esa que obligué a Shuichi a hacer puros cosplays para mí, una sesión completa de fotos- dijo Tsumugi, con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras se ajustaba los lentes, el rostro de Saihara se tornaba rojo como un tomate, oh sí que recordaba ese día y era algo que el muchacho había querido olvidar, lastimosamente Tsumugi no parecía pensar lo mismo- Lo vestí de Maid, lo hice cospleyar de Kyoko Kirigiri, de  Neko kawai, chica mágica, colegiala, princesa, de L Lawliet, y muchos muchos más-   
  
Todos miraron sorprendidos, y alguien entre ellos soltó un _“¡¿En serio?!”_ al parecer nadie sabía de esto hasta ahora- Si, en serio- ella afirmó, son una sonrisa, colocando sus brazos en jarras con una gran sonrisa- ¡Todavía tengo las fotos y todo!- disimuladamente, al escuchar esas palabras, Kaito sacó su teléfono y escribió un mensaje a la cosplayer por chat privado.

  
  
**Chat: Mogie**  
  
  
Uravity: Oye, Mogie, pasa el pack de Saishu, no seas mala, quiero ver.

  
  
Mogie: págame y lo tendrás (¿?)

  
  
Uravity: Andaaaaaaaaa, por favor?

  
  
Mogie: Hmmmm, bien, te lo paso luego, solo por el bien de mi Ship, incluso si no es mi ot3 amada.

  
  
Uravity: eh?, no entiendo a qué te refieres, pero gracias! :’D eres la mejor, Mogie!

  
  
Mogie: lo sé :v

  
  
  
Con una sonrisa victoriosa, continuó escuchando como los demás hablaban hasta que sin darse cuenta Ouma ya había terminado su trozo de pastel, y ellos ya iban casi terminando los suyos, el muchacho de cabellos azabaches con terminaciones purpúreas aprovechó todo el alboroto y las risas de los otros para retirarse en silencio, yendo a lavar el plato y regresar a su trabajo.   
  
El grupo, inconscientes de la falta del chico continuaron hablando, hasta que alguno de ellos, curiosamente Kiibo, fue quien por unos momentos vio a Ouma trabajando en el fondo, para luego confundido mirar a la silla donde antes estuvo Ouma, y notar que…   
  
-Ouma-kun se fue… - murmuró con desilusión, tuvo que verlo venir pero aún así le desilusionaba mucho aquello, Gonta miro preocupado la entristecida cara del antes robot, de cabellos albinos, tocando suavemente su hombro, para llamar así su atención.   
  
-¿Qué pasa, Kiibo-kun?- cuestionó con suavidad el muchacho alto, acomodándose un poco los lentes, y mirando fijamente al otro, quien subió su mirada hasta el rostro del más grande.   
  
-Ah, no, es que Ouma-kun ya se fue a trabajar- fue cuando todos al mismo tiempo, al escucharle, se voltearon a ver el puesto ahora vacío de la mesa, parpadeando sorprendidos, abriendo la boca y cerrándola como peces, sin saber que decir, para luego buscarle con la mirada, trabajando en otras mesas, llevando unos pedidos…   
  
Realmente se había escabullido apenas pudo.   
  
Y a todos se les bajó la moral tan rápido como se les había subido, Ouma realmente no quería hablar con ellos, o siquiera estar cerca ¿Verdad?   
  
Estaban tan ocupados pensando en su pequeño bucle de depresión, que no notaron, como una dulce ancianita se acercaba a la mesa de ellos, con una amable sonrisa, como la de una cálida abuelita viendo a su nieto, la ancianita se sentó en el puesto vacío, dándose a notar para ellos, quienes la miraron fijamente.   
  
-… ¿Hola?- dijo Hoshi más como una pregunta que como un saludo, la ancianita le miró, y le saludó suavemente con la mano.   
  
-Hola, hijo- saludó ella con voz amable y algo temblorosa, típica de una ancianita, nadie sabía que decir, así que la señora continuó, cortando el tenso silencio incómodo, para alivio de todos- ¿Les gustaron los pasteles?- cuestionó ella con interés, haciendo que todos la miraran, antes de captarlo, sonriendo entre ellos.   
  
-Sí, estaba delicioso- dijo Kaede con una sonrisa- ¿Es usted quien los hizo?- cuestionó curiosa, a lo que la anciana asintió, oh, entonces ella trabajaba allí, ahora tenía sentido que ella se hubiera acercado, después de todo si ellos trabajaran de pasteleros, les gustaría saber si a sus clientes les gustaron sus pasteles.   
  
-A Gonta le encantó el pastel- dijo el más grande de todos, con una linda y brillante sonrisa inocente.   
  
-¡El mejor de todos!- exclamó la ex maga pelirroja, de forma animada, el pastel había estado exquisito, no le extrañaba que hubiera sido la ancianita, ¡Nada como el amor de una abuela para que la comida salga bien!   
  
-Gracias, mis niños- dijo ella con una sonrisa satisfecha, para luego voltear un poco, mirando a la figura de Ouma, sirviendo en otra mesa, todos siguieron su mirada, para luego fijarse en ella cuando volvió a hablar- ¿Saben? Quiero hacer de Kokichi-chan un pastelero como yo, me gustaría que me ayudara en la cocina cuando yo no pueda, ya no estoy tan joven como ustedes, muchachos, no tengo esa energía, me canso rápido, él aprende muy rápido, estoy segura de que pronto podrá hacerlos solo- dijo comenzando una conversación casual, que todos escuchaban con mucho interés, ¿Ouma pastelero?   
  
-¡Nyeh, voy a hacer que me haga pasteles!- Exclamó Yumeno, ya con la boca hecha agua de solo pensarlo, si Ouma se volvía tan bueno como la señora, lo obligaría sin lugar a dudas, todo fuera por un buen pastel.   
  
De algún modo, a las mentes de Saihara y Momota llegó una imagen muy pelicularmente hermosa de un Ouma con un delantal, harina manchada en una mejilla, mientras cubría un pastel, o sacaba una bandeja de galletas del horno, y les sonreía.   
  
Fue un milagro que no se sonrojaron allí…   
  
Aunque eso no quita la cara de idiotas que pusieron al imaginarlo.   
  
-… Niños ¿Ustedes son sus amigos? De Kokichi-chan, me refiero- cuestionó la ancianita, de la nada poniéndose muy seria, haciendo que todos se miraran entre ellos, bueno, era algo muy difícil de explicar.   
  
-Queremos serlo- respondió Shuichi sin dudas, rápidamente, a la mujer anciana, quien asintió lentamente, con una pequeña sonrisa con un tinte algo triste en su rostro, agarrando su bastón frente a ella.  
  
-Ya veo… por favor, ¿Puedo pedirles algo?- cuestionó ella, haciendo que todos la miraran fijamente, sin saber que decir- Ustedes… ¿Podrían no desistir de tratar de ser sus amigos? ¿Por favor?- aquella pregunta les había tomado a todos por sorpresa, llegando incluso, de la nada, a formar lentamente un nudo en la garganta de todos- A nosotras… nos fue muy difícil llegar a Kokichi-chan en su tiempo, sé lo que es estar en su lugar, queriendo ser sus amigos, queriendo conocer a ese buen muchacho… No sé qué habrán hecho, ni sé que harán, pero sé una cosa casi con total certeza…   
  
-Kokichi-chan no tiene amigos, Kokichi-chan no tiene a nadie… No además de nosotras, no sé nada de su familia, no tengo idea de si sean buenos para él, él nunca deja escapar nada de su familia, en lo absoluto, no me puedo imaginar si esto es bueno… o demasiado malo- comenzó la mujer, a soltar al fin las preocupaciones que durante tanto tiempo la habían atormentado, su voz temblorosa, casi como si fuera llorar, les partía el alma a todos, era como si ella estuviera sufriendo- Por eso les pido, mis niños, por favor no desistan, es un hueso duro de roer, pero es un muy buen chico, un gran trabajador, y muy amable en el fondo, por favor, se los suplico… Una vez lo tengan… No lo dejen solo… él ha llevado golpes duros, lo puedo ver en sus ojos, ojos que solo deben tener adultos, que han visto horrores y sufrimiento, por favor, no lo dejen…   
  
-No creo que él lo aguantaría, una vida estando solo, lo va a consumir, y ni mi hija, ni yo, podremos hacer nada para evitarlo… -Las palabras de la anciana les había llegado al alma, estrujando el pecho de todos dolorosamente, como si les estuvieran sacando todo el aire, como si les clavaran puñales. Las lágrimas pincharon sus ojos, llenándolos, estaban tratando de contenerse para no…   
  
-HIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE- se escuchó el llanto fuerte de la ex inventora definitiva, quien se estaba limpiando los mocos y las lágrimas con las servilletas de su pastel, sin poder parar de llorar, el dolor en su pecho era asfixiante, ¿Y ella quería matar a ese chico que había sufrido tanto? ¡Maldita sea! Si antes estaba arrepentida, ahora se sentía peor que eso, la culpa consumiéndola lentamente desde dentro- ¡Te lo prometo!- lloró, agarrando las manos de la ancianita, mirándola a los ojos, con los suyos acuosos, que aún brillaban con determinación a pesar de su lloroso rostro- ¡Te prometo que nunca lo dejaré! ¡Seré su puta mejor amiga, y nunca dejaré que este solo de nuevo!-  
  
La anciana sonrió suavemente, mientras otros lloraban junto con Iruma, como Kiibo, Gonta, Tsumugi, Himiko, Tenko, Kaede, Saihara y Kirumi, quienes no habían podido contener las lágrimas, mientras los demás trataban de hacerse los fuertes, sin poder evitar parecer que también querían estallar en lágrimas.   
  
-No llores, mi niña- dijo la señora Kanjo, mirándola con una expresión suave.   
  
-¡Lo juro por mi virginidad anal!- exclamó tan fuerte que todos en el local, incluyendo a Ouma, que  venía saliendo de la cocina, y se quedó congelado, Mei, que estaba atendiendo una mesa, y Miko, que seguía a hermano mayor su lado, mirando curiosa, ¿Por qué todos se habían quedado congelados? Tiró un poco del pantalón de su hermano, mirándole con grandes ojos inocentes.   
  
-Kokichi-niisan ¿Qué es virginidad anal?- cuestionó con tanta inocencia que la miró fijamente con una expresión en blanco, y rápidamente se escudó con un _“pregúntale a tu mamá”_ retirándose casi al instante de nuevo a la cocina, la niña se encogió de hombros y fue con su mamá- Mami, ¿Qué es virginidad anal?- preguntó apenas llegó, y la mujer le dio una mirada tan parecida a la de su hermano qué pensaría que son familia y todo.   
  
-Algo que debes mantener sin importar qué- dijo Mei, ignorando que tenía en frente a unos clientes que miraban la cómica escena, con una cara en blanco, demasiado seria, la niña inclino su cabeza.  
  
-¿Por qué?-   
  
-Porque si, ahora vete a jugar-   
  
-¡MIU!- Gritaron todos en la mesa del grupo, mirándola, casi riendo, entre lágrimas, por lo que había dicho ahora todos los estaban viendo, y válgame Atua lo que la niña había preguntado a su mamá, Kokichi los iba a matar por esto. La aludida chilló.   
  
-HIIEEEE ¡¿Qué?! ¡Estaba hablando en serio!- exclamó, haciendo peor todo de cómo había empezado. Todos comenzaron a  quejarse en cadena, a costa de las risas de la anciana, que no pareció afectada por las palabras de la rubia en lo absoluto.   
  
-Nyeh, ahora voy a tener imágenes gráficas en mi cabeza, no las necesitaba, Miu- se quejó la pelirroja, bajando su gorra.   
  
-Demasiada información, incluso para mí- dijo Saihara, cubriéndose el rostro con una mano, Iruma nunca iba a dejar de traumarlos, eso era un hecho científico 100% comprobado por ellos.   
  
-Miu no tenías que decir eso en voz alta- dijo Kaede, con sus brazos cruzados y haciendo pucheros, realmente su novia no cambiaba, Maki a su lado solo observaba sin decir nada, en realidad tenía el descaro de parecer divertida por las payasadas de su novia inventora.  
  
-¿Qué es virginidad anal?- cuestionó Gonta, a lo que todos lo miraron, y todos miraron a Kiibo después, esperando a que le contestara.   
  
-Es… algo que no debes perder nunca- dijo el ex robot definitivo, sonrojado hasta las orejas, extremadamente avergonzado por aquello.  
  
-¿Ah? ¿Estas admitiendo lo que creo que estás admitiendo?- cuestionó Iruma a Kiibo con una sonrisa burlona.   
  
-Cállate, Miu.-   
  
Realmente este era un grupo muy animado, y bonito, pintoresco y se veían unidos entre ellos por muy diferentes que fueran todos, no pudo evitar pensar que ellos eran más que indicados para Kokichi, no había lugar a dudas que llegarían a su pequeño nieto adoptivo, esperaba por todos los cielos que lo hicieran, Kokichi necesitaba personas como ellos en su vida, no pudo evitar sonreír, sintiendo la esperanza crecer en su pecho al verlos.   
  
Ellos lo harían, estaba segura.   
  
-Gracias, mis niños, gracias- dijo la anciana con gratitud genuina, realmente sintiéndose aliviada en el fondo de su corazón al saber que estas personas maravillosas estaban tan determinados a ser amigos de su pequeño Kokichi-chan. Todos la miraron, secándose las lágrimas, y devolviendo la sonrisa a la mujer, avergonzados, y con una nueva y reforzada determinación ardiendo en sus pechos.  
  
Ellos nunca se iban a rendir. Ahora mucho menos, la señora confiaba en ellos.   
  
Pasó un rato hasta que terminaron sus pasteles al fin, y Ouma volvió junto con su jefa Mei que ahora les miraba con algo entre diversión y desaprobación por el arrebato de hace rato, apenas los conocía y ya les estaba agarrando cariño, esperaba que volvieran pronto a su local, sí que lo habían hecho animado esa mañana. Rápidamente recogieron todos los platos mientras los demás observaban y agradecían, diciendo lo delicioso que estaba todo.   
  
Un par en específico miraban fijamente a Ouma mientras se inclinaba y recogía, y luego se daba la vuelta y se retiraba a llevarlo a la cocina para ser lavado. No podían apartar sus miradas de él y de lo bien que le quedaba el uniforme de mesero, sin saber que todos se estaban dando cuenta del descaro del par, y la más obvia lo vociferó en voz alta, y burlona como ninguna.   
  
-Ya deja de verle el culo a Ouma- dijo Miu de la nada en voz alta, haciendo que el par automáticamente se exaltara.   
  
-¡Y-yo no… estoy mirando a Ouma-kun!-   
  
-¡Yo no le estoy mirando nada, Miu!-   
  
La rubia sonrió descaradamente, los había atrapado con las manos en la masa, tanto Saihara como Momota estaban balbuceando sonrojados hasta las trancas, intentando defenderse mientras todos les miraban burlones, intentando no echarse a reír, eran tan obvios, que era imposible de creer que ellos aún no se habían dado cuenta de que los dos tenían algo por Ouma.- ¡Yo nunca dije de quien estaba hablando, pude habérselo estado diciendo a Gonta!- dijo ella entretenida.   
  
-¡L-los caballeros no hacen esas cosas, y Gonta es un caballero!- trató el más grande de defenderse.   
  
-Awwwww, es una lástima, a alguien por allí le hubiese encantado- dijo Miu, haciendo que Kiibo le lanzara dagas con la mirada, en su rostro sonrojado, que lo que menos le hacía parecer era intimidante. – Se descubrieron solitos- les dijo de nuevo a Momota y a Saihara, quienes no sabían debajo de que piedra meterse, que suerte que Ouma no había escuchado eso, se hubieran muerto de la vergüenza. A lo lejos Mei les sonreía, demonios, ella si escuchó.  
  
Si de algo la jefa estaba segura, era quienes eran las _“Moscas”_ de las que había hablado Kokichi la vez pasada.   
  
¡Y vaya que Moscas!  
  
Lastimosamente se hizo la hora de irse, yendo rápidamente a pagar la cuenta, cortesía de Maki, quien había decidido pagar todo, a lo que Yumeno se quejó de cómo les restregaba su dinero en la cara, y tuvieron que volverle a recordar que ella también era rica.    
  
A fin de cuentas, ya era hora de irse, y buscaron rápidamente a Ouma, haciéndole acercarse.   
  
-Ouma-kun- dijo Saihara sonriéndole suavemente- Gracias por servirnos hoy, eres excelente en tu trabajo- le hizo un cumplido, sin saber que Ouma se empezó a tragar el sonrojo, sintiéndose extremadamente avergonzado por el cumplido, era una debilidad que no iba a admitir, los cumplidos…   
  
-Sí, gracias Ouma…- dijo Momota, revolviendo su cabello con una mano, se estaba haciendo la hora de despedirse, y realmente no querían irse, querían quedarse allí con Ouma, observándole trabajar todo el día, y…- ¡Ahg, ya no lo aguanto más!- exclamó, realmente no podía más, así que rápidamente, antes de que Ouma supiera lo que le golpeó, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su pequeña figura, llevándole en un abrazo de oso, lo había estado aguantando casi durante un mes entero, desde que le encontraron de nuevo, en algún momento iba a explotar.   
  
Sintió a alguien más unirse, sabiendo que era Shuichi, se acomodó para que los dos pudieran abrazar al muy sorprendido Ouma, que parecía haber hecho cortocircuito en ese momento, calculando, sin poder obtener una respuesta lógica de esta muestra de afecto repentina de tanto Momota como Saihara, estaba tan impactado que no logró reaccionar, ni para tensarse, y demostrar que no le gustaba el abrazo, ni para corresponder en todo caso…   
  
Solo se quedó allí, en la calidez de los dos, y por un momento, sintió algo parecido a la paz.   
  
Lamentablemente fue solo un momento, pues tuvieron que separarse. Los dos muchachos viéndose avergonzados y sonrojados, balbuceando un suave- Adiós, Ouma, nos vemos el lunes- y saliendo de allí para encontrarse con los demás que estaban fuera, mientras Ouma seguía en Shock.   
  
Apenas si respiraba…   
  
Antes de que su jefa pudiera llamar su atención, fue como un rayo hacia el baño, cerrando la puerta tras de él, y mirando, con una mano cubriendo su boca, su rostro extremadamente sonrojado, y sus ojos amplios parecidos a los de una gacela perdida, él solo…   
  
  
**_¡¿Qué fue eso?!_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra: 
> 
> -¡Oh por dios se están abrazando! ¡Yaoi!- 
> 
> -¡Maki, la cámara! - 
> 
> -¡La estoy buscando!- 
> 
> -¡Nyeh, rápido, antes de que se separen! - 
> 
> -¡Tenko les dice que se tienen que apurar!- 
> 
> -¡¿Eso fue un maldito flash?! ¿Quién putas la tomó?- 
> 
> -Niños, fue Kirumi- 
> 
> -Woah, esos son muchas fotos- 
> 
> -Mamá, Nos las vas a pasar, ¿verdad?-
> 
> -Si, si, tranquilos, y otra más- *Click Click Click Click* 
> 
> -K-Kirumi-san, esas fueron como cinco más…- 
> 
> -Gonta no entiende pero Gonta es feliz- 
> 
> -¡¿Qué están haciendo?!- 
> 
> -¡Mierda, la Marmota y el Detective virgen volvieron, guarda la cámara, mamá!-


	6. Proyecto

-Niños, como sabrán, en unas semanas iniciará el festival deportivo de nuestra escuela-  
  
La cabeza de Ouma subió ligeramente al escuchar aquellas palabras, ¿El festival deportivo? Genial, no pudo evitar rodar sus ojos  con molestia, más cosas para perder el tiempo en lugar de centrarse en lo realmente importante, como, no sé, terminar antes el instituto o algo así, y por supuesto, la mayoría de los idiotas lo adoraban, yupi, correr y demostrar más fuerza que cerebro, stands raros y sin sentido que por alguna extraña razón llevan nota…  
  
Bueno, al menos no tendría que estudiar cosas que ya sabría por un tiempo, era algo ¿No?  
  
-Este año- dijo el profesor alzándose por encima del bullicio de los estudiantes, haciendo callar rápidamente las conversaciones emocionadas- Nos vamos a unir con el salón B para hacer nuestro stand, luego ellos vendrán y dividiremos las actividades por grupos- y aquello fue como si le tiraran un balde de agua fría encima, ¿Unirse con el B? ya podía decir que sabía cómo terminaría esto.  
  
… Y de cierto modo, lo que más le asustaba, es que no sabía si le disgustaba o no la idea, después de todo…  
  
Incluso si era solo hacia sus adentros, tenía que admitir que estaba disfrutando la compañía de Saihara y Momota. Y aquello lo asustaba un poco, no quería ceder, pero de algún modo lo estaba haciendo, luego de lo que sucedió en su trabajo, y vio a todos… luego del abrazo…  
  
-En una hora más o menos discutiremos de qué será nuestro stand este año, comencemos la clase  
  
Todavía se sentía avergonzado por ello… y había sido tan cálido y cómodo con ellos, por esos fugaces momentos que tuvieron en el abrazo, que su corazón, traicionando a su cabeza, se encontraba esperando ansiosamente la próxima vez que sucediera, con hambre, con sed, y desesperación.  
  
Oh, estaba tan jodido.  
  
La hora pasó con una rapidez monstruosa, y de la nada, comenzaron a llegar los alumnos de la clase B… para sorpresa de los que no sabían, Saihara y Momota fueron directamente hacia Ouma quien automáticamente los miró en reconocimiento, bajo las miradas curiosas de algunos, pues era la primera vez que les veían interactuar y en el juego no es que se llevaran muy bien que digamos…  
  
-Ouma-kun – saludó Saihara con una sonrisa suave y cálida, como era costumbre, el ex astronauta definitivo llegó con unan sonrisa más animada, pero sin perder el tinte cálido en ella, palmeando la espalda del pequeño muchacho de cabellos azabaches con terminaciones purpúreas, riendo ligeramente cuando Kokichi saltó un poco ante aquello, sin acostumbrarse aún a las fuertes palmadas de Momota, quien no parecía entender que estaba pequeño y probablemente lo mandaría volando si fuera un golpe ligeramente más fuerte.  
  
-Oe Ouma, así que ahora que viene la semana deportiva estaba pensando…- dijo el de cabellos purpúreos, Ouma levantó una ceja, casi burlón, como si le estuviera diciendo _“¿Tú? ¿Pensando?”_ el otro hizo un puchero avergonzado- ¡Oye, hablo en serio! Estaba pensando en hacer grupo los tres, ¿Qué dices? – cuestionó al más pequeño, ¡Ja! Como si tuviera opción, sabía que si se negaba iban a insistir de todos modos, ellos sabrían que él no tenía amigos, y que realmente no se llevaba con nadie de la clase, ni de la escuela en todo caso, aún así se debatió negarse solo para ver que decían…  
  
A la final solo se encogió de hombros restándole importancia a aquello, pero causando el par de sonrisas más bonitas que había visto en su vida, bajó su cabeza algo avergonzado, tratando de no pensar en aquellas preciosas sonrisas, en lo cálido que le habían hecho sentir, intentando borrar esa imagen de su cabeza por su propio bien, no quería terminar anhelándola, por mucho que ya estuviera muy cerca de ese punto.  
  
-¡¿En serio?!- exclamó Momota alegre, casi brincando en su lugar, si fuera un perro estaría moviendo la cola con sus orejas alzadas, Ouma había aceptado, ¡Había aceptado sin necesidad de que le insistieran! Si esto no era un progreso no sabía lo que era entonces, y sabía que Saihara estaba pensando lo mismo, pues este se cubrió la sonrisa con una mano, desviando su mirada feliz por la aceptación inmediata.  
  
Ouma quiso rodar sus ojos ante la pregunta, no iba a decirlo en voz alta, así que solo se encogió de hombros de nuevo en respuesta, mirándole a los ojos en un intento de transmitirle sin palabra alguna lo que trataba de decir, un sí, a fin de cuentas. Momota casi soltó un grito de victoria.  
  
-Entonces haremos grupo juntos, Ouma-kun- afirmó Saihara con una sonrisa suave, antes de que la voz del profesor se alzara por sobre todos, llamando la atención del trío de estudiantes quienes alzaron su mirada hacia el pizarrón que ahora tenía escrito un montón de cosas, en una lista, todos miraron con curiosidad abierta, cuando el hombre se aclaró la garganta.  
  
-Bueno, estos son los temas que van a tomar para los stands de grupo, solo pueden tomar uno por equipo, van a tener que investigar el tema, y crear un espacio en relación a el, donde expondrán sobre el tema a escoger y colocaran información importante- dijo arreglándose la corbata, entonces tendrían que escoger un tema, observó la pizarra con interés, leyendo los temas, habían muchas cosas interesantes como las drogas, donde podría hablar de adolescentes estúpidos drogándose en esquinas y fiestas, o fumadores donde podría ver el destino de aquellas personas que abusan de los cigarros, que divertido.  
  
Si, sin duda tenía un lugar reservado en el infierno, justo al lado de Lucifer, solo por burlarse mentalmente de estas cosas.  
  
Shuichi y Kaito parecieron entrar en una discusión acalorada sobre el tema a escoger, Kokichi decidió no interferir, observando el espectáculo, ¿Y si se agarraban a golpes? Woah, pelea de gatas, vamos, que sería divertido, pero no creía que ellos nunca llegaran a esos límites, eso no estaba en las personalidades de este par. La pelea pasó de verbal a miradas, donde Momota intentaba convencer a Saihara con ojos de cachorro, mientras el otro le miraba con desinterés, totalmente inmune, o eso quería fingir.  
  
-Pero quiero los cigarros, Saishu- se quejó Kaito como un niño pequeño lo haría, cruzándose de brazos y haciéndole pucheros al ex detective definitivo quien solo le miraba, intentando resistir los lindos ojos de cachorro de Momota, era muy bueno con ellos.  
  
-Las drogas sería más indicado, hay más campo de investigación- insistió Saihara, mientras que a Ouma le daba muy igual, le gustaban los dos temas, pero a medida ellos discutían, poco a poco los temas estaban siendo elegidos, intentó avisarles, pero fue ignorado, cosa rara pues ellos había estado prestándole máxima atención cuando hablaba, pero estaban tan enfrascados en su discusión que…  
  
Al final solo quedó un tema.  
  
Y era justamente el que no quería tratar. Maldita sea su suerte.  
  
-Entonces… desnutrición y anemia- dijo Momota, casi con un puchero por ello, bueno había sido porque eligieron muy tarde, pero en su defensa, fue culpa de que Saishu estaba siendo un terco, ¿Es que no podía aceptar los cigarros y ya?  
  
Bueno, vale también había sido su culpa…  
  
Solo un poquito.  
  
Pero aún así el tema no estaba mal, suponía, aunque él mismo había pasado por un poco de desnutrición, gracias a su padre negligente.  
  
-Sí, desnutrición infantil- dijo Shuichi, colocándose una mano en la barbilla pensando, no estaba mal, pero, miró a Momota con algo de preocupación, pero no parecía tan afectado por esto, sabía por lo que el otro había pasado, y no quería que tuviera que revivirlo, aquello le había calmado un poco… aunque había otra cosa que le preocupaba. Disimuladamente dirigió su mirada hacia el más pequeño de los tres en el grupo que parecía algo tenso de la nada, no como antes de que escogieran los temas.  
  
Ouma no estaba muy feliz con la decisión.  
  
No pudo evitar preguntarse, ¿Por qué?  
  
-Ouma-kun ¿Cuándo quieres trabajar en nuestro stand? Nosotros podemos casi todo el tiempo- dijo Saihara con amabilidad, intentando sacar a Ouma de sus pensamientos, quien se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar la voz de Saihara, fijando su ahora fría mirada en él, no como la mirada que les había dado cuando llegaron, que podrían jurar que había sido casi cálida, cariñosa, pero ahora no había nada de aquello, Ouma estaba tenso.  
  
¿Qué lo cambio?  
  
¿El tema del stand?  
  
Se colocó la mano en su boca, no lo sabía pero no estaba de más averiguarlo, está claro que algo estaba molestando a Ouma, pero si lo decía abiertamente el otro iba a desviar la conversación o simplemente no responder, y eso era lo contrario a hacer más progresos con él, así que tragándose su curiosidad natural de detective, decidió mantenerse callado, y guardarse sus preguntas para sí mismo por ahora, ya luego tendría tiempo de averiguar más.  
  
-Mañana- dijo con simpleza el de cabellos azabaches con terminaciones purpúreas, sin profundizar más, tenía que avisar en el trabajo así que ese mismo día no podría, sabía que a Mei no le molestaría pero aún así prefería avisarle a su jefa con un día de anticipación, bueno, eso no pasaría si tuviese un teléfono, pero no lo tenía, y no podía hacer nada para cambiar eso.  
  
-Bien, ¿En tu casa o en la nuestra?- cuestionó Momota, revolviendo con su mano su cabello, menos que inmediatamente el más pequeño contesto sin dudar ni un segundo.  
  
-En la de ustedes- Sorprendiendo a Momota por la rapidez de la respuesta, estaba claro que Ouma no quería que ellos supieran donde vivía, o algo así, no se podía imaginar porqué. ¿Se avergonzaba de algo? ¿Era algo realmente malo? No podía evitar preocuparse un poco, pero se tragó aquellas preguntas para otro momento, no quería ponerse del lado malo de Ouma. Al menos no hoy.  
  
Saihara suspiró, luego mirando a Kokichi con suavidad- Bueno entonces así quedamos, mañana vienes a nuestra casa a hacer una parte del trabajo en grupo-dijo antes de que el profesor anunciara que ya se tenían que retirar, ya luego ellos discutirían su stand, ahora el salón de Ouma tenía que discutir su evento de clase para el festival deportivo, genial, solamente esperaba una cosa….  
  
-¡Profesor, vamos a hacer un café maid invertido!- Exclamó una chica.  
  
Maldición. Lo que no quería, ¿Por qué pasaba justo cuando lo pensaba? Tiene que dejar de hacerlo, pero con una mente tan hiperactiva era imposible.  
  
Maldita sea, profesor, no digas que si.  
  
-¡Que buena idea, Sakura-san!- dijo, anotándolo, ignorando todas las quejas de todos los hombres del salón, para desgracia de ellos, eran minoría al lado de las chicas, por un solo estudiante, demonios, y ellas, todas ellas, parecían amar la idea.  
  
Esto era una batalla perdida.  
  
Ouma suspiró, genial, solo esperaba que no le obligaran a…  
  
Mejor no terminaba esa línea de pensamiento.  
  
La votación se dio, y al final, como era obvio, el café maid ganó… Se resignó a ello, era mejor aceptarlo, si no lo hacía, solo se estresaría con ello, era mejor tomarse esto con calma. Tenía cosas mejores por las cuales preocuparse, como estudiar, trabajar, evitar que sus padres se enojaran, evitar haters, ect, ect. De todos modos, era mejor no pensar en esa actividad, y no pensar en cómo las chicas lo estaban viendo en ese momento, era espeluznante, era como si estuvieran planeando comérselo.  
  
Como una manada de hienas hambrientas.  
  
Creyó escucharlas murmurar algo sobre encaje.  
  
Kokichi, detente, nope, no debía pensar en ello, para nada. Ellas no existen, solo ignóralas, como siempre.  
  
Y así paso su día, intentando ignorar a las fangirls locas, que por alguna extraña razón se habían alborotado repentinamente con él, y el tema de las maids. E ir a su trabajo, y decirle a sus jefas que al día siguiente no estaría por cuestiones escolares, ellas aceptaron alegremente, quizás… demasiado alegres para su gusto, que raro…  


* * *

  
Sherlock: y entonces por eso va a venir a nuestra casa.

  
  
Buzz: Si!!! Será muy divertido!

  
  
PianoFreak: pero van a estudiar, hmmm no podemos ir, verdad?

  
  
Magia: Nyeh! Yo que quería verle…

  
  
LaGranIruma: KYAHAHAHAH ellos no nos están diciendo para que vayamos…

  
  
Bichos: Gonta no entiende, entonces porque lo dicen?

  
  
Astroboy: Miu….

  
  
LaGranIruma: ¡Ellos nos están avisando para que no vayamos y los interrumpamos cogiendo!

  
  
Astroboy: MIU!!

  
  
Bichos: cogiendo que? Algo del suelo? Se les cayo algo?

  
  
MakiRoll: Miu, no respondas eso.

  
  
LaGranIruma: HIIIEEEE Q-Que?! Pero si es verdad!

  
  
Buzz: No vamos a coger!!!

  
  
Sherlock: M-Miu-san, c-claro que no vamos a hacer nada así!

  
  
LaGranIruma: No que lo estaban esperando a él para eso?!

  
  
LaGranIruma: Todo este tiempo se han mantenido vírgenes por andarlo esperando, ya lo encontraron y va a su casa.

  
  
LaGranIruma: YA COJAN!

  
  
Buzz: …

  
  
Sherlock: …-sigh-

  
  
PianoFreak: … Odio decirlo, pero ella tiene razón en algo

  
  
Sherlock: K-Kaede-san?!!!

  
  
MakiRoll: lo han estado esperando, ya deberían decirle.

  
  
Buzz: decirle que?

  
  
MakiRoll: … -sigh- nada.

  
  
Buzz: H-Harumaki a que te referías?!

  
  
AvocadoJones: No te enfades, Maki, lo descubrirán a su debido tiempo

  
  
Buzz: Descubrir qué?!

  
  
Otako: ah, pues espero que no sea demasiado tarde, quiero mi OT3 LO EXIJO!

  
  
AvocadoJones: cariño, no te alteres.

  
  
Otako: Es la OT3, tengo derecho a alterarme

  
  
Mamá: niños, compórtense.

  
  
Papá: Niños, obedezcan a su madre.

  
  
Atua: Gyahaha! Atua predice que la OT3 se cumplirá en un tiempo, solo hay que ser pacientes!

  
  
Korky: Ustedes solo escuchen a Angie. En algo tiene razón

  
  
LESB: Tenko cree que Angie-san tiene razón! Solo habrá que esperar!

  
  
Otako: AHG! Pero odio esperar!!!  


* * *

En fin, al día siguiente, la escuela fue normal, como era costumbre, comió, y esta vez, a diferencia de los demás días, al salir, se fue con Momota y Saihara, a la dirección contraria a su trabajo, la verdad le daba curiosidad saber cómo vivían el ganador de la temporada 53 de Danganronpa y el ex astronauta, mejor que él eso era seguro, Según había escuchado ellos viven juntos…  
  
Una punzada de celos pinchó su pecho cuando escuchó aquello, juntos, entonces, no le debía sorprender en lo absoluto, eran muy amigos después de todo, muy unidos incluso luego del juego, aunque sospechaba que entre ellos… había algo más.  
  
Y no sabía porqué pero aquello formó un nudo en su garganta, uno doloroso, de estos que amenazaban con asfixiarte si no tenías cuidado.  
  
¿Por qué le importaba?  
  
Ajenos a su estado de ánimo, el par seguía conversando emocionado, Ouma iba a venir a su casa, incluso si estaba… un poco desordenada, culpa de Kaito, pero de todos modos iba a venir, la verdad aquello les ponía algo felices, más de lo que deberían, pero no podían evitarlo, ¡Kokichi había aceptado no solo un trabajo con ellos si no también venir a su hogar a hacerlo!  
  
_“Todo este tiempo se han mantenido vírgenes por andarlo esperando”_  
  
Resonaron de nuevo las palabras de Iruma en sus mentes, haciéndoles sonrojar un poco, intentando quitarse la idea de la cabeza, eso no era cierto, ellos no habían querido llegar a más en su relación porque simplemente no querían, no había una razón en concreto, simplemente se sentían bien así, y es verdad que han estado pensando mucho en Ouma todo este tiempo, pero no era por eso, Iruma estaba equivocada, ahora, lo más importante era pasar un poco más de tiempo con el pequeño y lindo azabache, nada más.

  
El tiempo que tenían con  él siempre parecía ser interrumpido por algo, la campana, los profesores, huidas al azar de Ouma, entre mucho más.  
  
Esta vez no sería así, esperaban.  
  
Al llegar a su hogar, una casa grande y simple por fuera, rápidamente sacó las llaves el ex detective, colocándola y abriendo el cerrojo de sus aposentos, entrando y dejando pasar a Ouma.  
  
-Ponte cómodo, Ouma-kun, nuestra casa es tu casa- dijo Saihara con una sonrisa amable, no, no lo era, nunca lo sería, esto no se parecía ni remotamente a su propio hogar oscuro y lúgubre, esto era luz, cuando su hogar era frío, este apenas entró demostraba calidez y familiaridad, y…  
  
Sin duda su hogar no tenía ropa desarreglada y desorden por todos lados.  
  
¿Esto es una camisa en la lámpara? Olviden eso, ¿Eso era un par de calzoncillos? Por el estampado ya podía decir claramente de quien era. Momota era un desordenado, no creía que nada de lo demás fuera de Saihara, era demasiado correcto para algo así.  
  
Solo Kaito haría algo así.  
  
Que decepción, debería de ordenar más su casa.  
  
De solo ver la ropa esparcida de aquel modo por todo el lugar, ya le entraba una picazón en la punta de sus dedos, avanzando lentamente, una incomodidad poco a poco creciendo en su pecho, mientras observaba su alrededor.  
  
Quería limpiarlo.  
  
No, Necesitaba limpiarlo.  
  
Se removió ligeramente incómodo en su lugar, sus ojos moviéndose ansiosamente de un lugar a otro, queriendo realmente limpiar todo, demonios ¿Eso era polvo? Solo era un poco, algo que se acumula de un día a otro,  pero para su ojo experto no podía pasar desapercibido. Quería hacer algo con el, hacerlo desaparecer preferiblemente, tal vez doblar la ropa, limpiar el piso, botar la basura, y técnicamente todo lo que tuviera que ver con limpieza.  
  
Se obligó a respirar hondo y quedarse en su lugar, necesitaba limpiarlo todo, pero… pero no podía, esta no era su casa, ni nunca lo sería, esto podría ser muy raro si de la nada lo hacía, debía quedarse quieto, tenía que quedarse quieto, por todos los cielos control, necesitaba control.  
  
Por suerte de ese tenía de sobra.  
  
Saihara notó como el más pequeño observaba todo, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, Kaito realmente había dejado todo muy desordenado esta vez.  
  
-Ouma-kun, pasa, siéntate en la barra o donde quieras…- le dijo al más pequeño colocando una mano en su hombro tenso, extrañándose, para luego dirigir una mirada cortante a Momota, quien se congeló en su lugar- Y tú, Kaito-kun, limpia tu desorden, tenemos que comenzar el trabajo-dijo, levantándole una ceja al otro, señalando toda la ropa, y la bolsa de papitas que dejó ayer allí, Momota realmente era un caso cuando se trataba de limpiar.  
  
-¡¿E-ehhh?!- intentó quejarse, solo recibir una mirada fija de Saihara, asustándole, sintiéndose como un perrito regañado solo se rascó la nuca suspirando- Vale, Saishu, pero no te enojes conmigo, ya vuelvo.- dijo retirándose rápidamente a buscar la escoba y la pala, para empezar. Mientras Saihara miró a Ouma.  
  
-¿Te gustaría algo? ¿Agua? Tengo jugo y…- intentó continuar, para ser interrumpido por un tenso Ouma.  
  
-No, gracias- fue todo lo que dijo el más pequeño, mientras Kaito volvía a parecer por la puerta dejando la pala y la escoba de lado, volviéndose a rascar la nuca, mirando todo el desorden… ¿Por dónde empezar? Esa era la cuestión.  
  
-Bueno, voy a buscar los materiales para empezar- Dijo Shuichi, saliendo rápidamente de la cocina, subiendo las escaleras a buscar lo que necesitaba, papeles, tijeras, y demás, mientras Kaito seguía sin decidirse, y la ansiedad en el pecho de Ouma seguía creciendo y creciendo, haciéndose más pesada a cada segundo que pasaba…  
  
Fue cuando sucedió.  
  
-¡Kaito-kun! ¡¿Dónde dejamos las cosas?!- cuestionó Saihara desde el piso de arriba, Momota se volteó, pensando un poco.  
  
-¡No recuerdo, deja voy y te ayudo!- dijo en respuesta, haría todo lo que fuera con tal de no limpiar, y si esto le daba una excusa para alejarse, entonces, lo haría, y así fue como logró escapar de su destino, sin saber que una pequeña hadita de la limpieza haría todo por él.  
  
Ya no lo aguantaba más. Ver este desastre era una tortura, su maniático de la limpieza interior estaba gritando ya en este punto, necesitaba limpiar todo esto…  
  
Lo que Saihara y Momota no veían, no sería raro. Cree…  
  
Igual puede decir que fue… un hada, si, un hada de la limpieza.  
  
Y con eso comenzó a limpiar todo rápidamente, en tiempo récord de 5 minutos ya había sacudido el polvo, pasado la escoba, recogió toda la ropa de Momota y la dobló, clasificándola en pilas en color, y botó la basura de Momota, todas las latas de refresco, la bolsa de papas fritas, y algunas otras cosas que curiosamente encontró debajo de los muebles, Momota era un flojo para tirar allí la basura.  
  
Todo ahora brillaba como una tacita de porcelana nueva, justo como debía ser.  
  
El alivio se posó en su pecho, podría limpiar más, querría limpiar más, pero a no le daba tiempo, así que rápidamente colocó la escoba en su lugar y la pala, para luego volver a su lugar en la barra americana, con la mirada más inocente que pudo colocar en sus ojos amplios, mientras Saihara y Momota bajaban con algunas cosas, presuntamente para comenzar a diseñar el Stand de ellos.  
  
El ex detective se iba a dirigir a la barra americana, cuando de la nada vio todo el lugar con extrema sorpresa, genuina,  mirando después a Momota quien parecía igual de sorprendido.  
  
-Kaito-kun tu… ¿Cómo limpiaste esto tan rápido? ¡Y así de brillante!- exclamó, mirando todo el lugar sorprendido, luego fijando sus ojos en la ropa- ¡Oh! Y hasta la ropa esta doblada y… ¡Por colores!- continuó Saihara asombrado por esto, un minuto, Kaito duraba horas, muchas horas, para limpiar un pequeño desorden como este… no era posible que fuera él… ¿O sí?  
  
Fue cuando dirigió su mirada a Ouma quien miraba la cocina como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, de una forma tan pero tan inocente que le hacía parecer culpable de los cargos.  
  
-Y-yo no… ¡Fantasmas, Saishu, fueron fantasmas!- exclamó asustado el de cabellos púrpuras, buscándole lógica ilógica a todo esto. Saihara le miró, levantando una ceja.  
  
-¿Por qué un fantasma querría limpiar tu desorden, Kaito-kun?- cuestionó el de cabellos azulados, genuinamente curioso de esta línea de pensamiento, Momota solo se encogió de hombros.  
  
-¡Fantasmas maniáticos de la limpieza!- dijo, en un intento de darle lógica a aquello, intentando ignorar la ceja levantada y la mirada burlona de Ouma.  
  
-O… podría haber sido… ¿Ouma-kun, tú limpiaste todo esto?- la única respuesta que obtuvo fue como el más pequeño deliberadamente apartaba la mirada de ellos, ignorándolos, culpable de los cargos ¿eh?- … No tenías porque, Ouma-kun… pero gracias- dijo, dándole un codazo a Momota, quien rápidamente miro al más pequeño.  
  
-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Fuiste tú?! ¡Pero fue muy rápido!-exclamó el muchacho de cabellos purpúreos, sorprendido, no habían pasado ni cinco minutos y Ouma hizo básicamente un milagro, brujería, como diría Yumeno, es sorprendente-... Gracias Ouma.- el otro no contestó, mas que una mirada al suelo algo avergonzado, el muchacho de cabellos azabaches con terminaciones purpúreas nunca admitió haber limpiado nada, pero aún así agradeció el otro, con una sonrisa, sabiendo que había sido él.  
  
Saihara pudo notar, Ouma estaba muchísimo más relajado que cuando llegó a su hogar… y había limpiado todo el desorden, toda la ansiedad se había esfumado del otro… ¿Estaba ansioso era por el desorden? ¿Era Ouma un limpiador obsesivo compulsivo? Nunca pudo creer aquello, después de todo Ouma tuvo su habitación en el juego como un completo caos ordenado…  
  
Esto era completamente diferente a lo que imaginaba, era, Ouma. Pero decidió aceptarlo como una nueva parte del otro que ahora estaba conociendo.  
  
Por lo menos ahora comenzaba a saber más de cómo era el más pequeño, incluso si el otro parecía ser reacio a dejarse conocer, como lo fue en el juego, pero de una forma distinta. A la final se acercó al otro, dejando todo en la mesa para comenzar a trabajar.  
  
-Bueno, vamos a comenzar, tenemos que buscar la información de todo esto, Kaito-kun, ¿Puedes buscarla en internet?- cuestionó con suavidad, mientras el más alto asentía con tranquilidad, abriendo la laptop para encenderla y buscar más información sobre el tema que les había tocado, Anemia, mientras tanto Ouma y Saihara preparaban todo, debían resumir la información y luego comenzar a colocarla en diferentes formas llamativas en el stand, incluso con dibujos, aunque por lo que Saihara sabía, Ouma era bueno dibujando, no por nada le hizo planos a la mismísima Miu Iruma para las electrobombas y los electromartillos.  
  
Así que dibujar, no era un problema para ellos en lo absoluto, tenían a un pequeño y talentoso ex Líder Supremo para ayudarles después de todo.  
  
-La anemia es una afección por la cual uh…- dijo Kaito, intentando resumir aquello de forma no tan… vaga, lástima que eso era imposible para él- se disminuyen… la hemoglobina en los glóbulos rojos, sí, eso mismo, de los que se encargan de suministrar oxígeno a los… tejidos- Ouma rodó los ojos, copiando lo que él mismo sabía de la anemia, ignorando por completo el párrafo absurdamente vago que había dado el muchacho de cabellos purpúreos, ya habiendo terminado un párrafo en lo que el otro dictaba unas líneas.  
  
Shuichi miró a Kaito levantándole una ceja, eso había sido… informativo, si, pero luego miró a Ouma quien no paró de escribir hasta que tenía un párrafo entero sobre la anemia y sus causas… ¡¿Ouma sabía tanto del tema?! … pero ¿Por qué?  
  
-Y bueno, eso es más o menos lo que sería- dijo el muchacho de la perilla luego mirando a Saihara quien tenía su mirada ahora fija en él- ¿Qué?- cuestionó al ex detective- Te dije la información, no sé qué más esperabas- se excusó a sí mismo, Saihara no dijo nada, solamente señaló a Ouma, a lo que el otro volteó a ver, sorprendiéndose, todo eso él no lo había dicho- ¡Woah! Ouma, ¿Sabes tanto del tema? Espera, entonces ¡¿Por qué tengo que buscar la información igual?!- Saihara se tragó otro suspiro al escuchar esas palabras.  
  
-Porque debes hacer algo, Momota, no solo sentarte allí y estar en la luna- dijo Ouma para sorpresa de Saihara, nunca había respondido algo tan largo, y… Momota estuvo a punto de quejarse cuando notó lo mismo que Saihara… él le había llamado por su apellido…  
  
Tal vez no era su _“Momota-chan”_ … pero…  
  
Pero aquello le había alegrado básicamente el día entero.  
  
El ex astronauta solo atinó a sonreír al más pequeño, sorprendiéndole internamente, no era la reacción que había esperado del otro, tal vez una queja infantil o un grito enojado, pero no una sonrisa cálida y afectuosa- Bueno, tienes razón, ¿Qué más quieres que te busque? Intentaré no ser… tan vago esta vez.- contesto el de cabellos púrpuras al más pequeño quien solo se sorprendió a un más de lo que ya estaba…  
  
-Los síntomas, busca eso- fue lo que contestó el más pequeño, asombrando más a Saihara, por un momento creyó que iba a tener que contestar él, pero no, esta era la primera vez que contestaba algo en verdad, incluso si era solo por un trabajo, no podía evitarlo se sentía feliz, Ouma incluso parecía estar cómodo. Momota asintió con más entusiasmo que antes, Ouma le había dicho que hacer, y aunque no era alguien de seguir a nadie, era un líder natural, pero si Ouma lo decía en realidad no le molestaba obedecerle.  
  
-Bien, los síntomas son, piel pálida y fría, falta de energía, fatiga, problemas para respirar, mareos, palpitaciones, debilidad, y los de la severa son, dolor de pecho, anguina de pecho, infarto de miocardio, sentimiento de ansiedad o de muerte inminente, y sudoración profusa, presión arterial baja, y soplo cardíaco, eso sería todo, creo- dijo Momota luego de decir la lista entera de los síntomas, Saihara lo pensó un poco, escuchando los síntomas, mirando a Ouma disimuladamente.  
  
¿Piel pálida y fría? Confirmado, ¿Falta de energía y fatiga? Por mucho que el más pequeño tratara de enmascararlo era imposible no notar el cansancio en los ojos del otro la mayoría del tiempo, ¿Mareos? No le sorprendería que en algún momento el otro los haya tenido, ¿Problemas para respirar y palpitaciones? Era imposible saberlo, al igual que el dolor de pecho, eso es algo que Ouma, con todo el control que tenía podía controlar… ¿Presión arterial baja? Tendría que comprobarlo, pero no creía que el más pequeño le dejara… ¿Su conocimiento del tema y como se había tensado cuando supo que ese era el tema que les había tocado? Era sospechoso.  
  
Solo esperaba que sus sospechas fueran infundadas, eso esperaba, y si no fuera así, y Ouma fuera anémico esperaba corregir aquello con más bentos de Kirumi…  
  
pero ¿Por qué Ouma sería anémico?  
  
¿Sus padres no le alimentaban?  
  
¿No tenía dinero? No… él trabajaba así que debía tener dinero… pero…  
  
Ouma era alguien extremista, si de verdad sus sospechas eran ciertas, si de verdad el otro no tenía una buena familia… entonces él iba a tratar de alejarse… no le extrañaría que Ouma fuera tan extremista como para no comer y guardar todo el dinero que pudiera para ese cometido. Y además todavía era un menor de edad, eso representaba un obstáculo para el otro, no tenía permitido vivir solo.  
  
… Esperaba que este no fuera el caso…  
  
De verdad lo esperaba.  
  
No quería que Ouma viviera una mala vida por nada en el mundo, el otro no merecía algo así, nunca.  
  
No… Ouma merecía todo menos alguien que le hiciera daño.  
  
La tarde continuó de esa forma, con tranquilidad, anotando lo que podían y dibujando, planeando como sería el stand, y viendo como ordenar la información, hasta que llegó el momento en que Ouma se tuvo que ir, siendo guiado por los dos hasta la estación de tren más cercana, donde se despidieron tranquilamente del otro, con la promesa de verse de nuevo al día siguiente en la escuela, como era costumbre.  
  
Una vez Ouma se fue ellos comenzaron a caminar por las calles, mirando tiendas, e incluso entrando a algunas solo por gusto a mirar y tal vez comprar algo de alguna de ellas…  
  
Fue cuando Kaito miró algo por el rabillo de su ojo, algo que llamó su atención curiosamente, esto pasaba algunas veces cuando salían a ver cosas juntos, él y Saihara, un par de pequeñas afelpadas y lindas muñequeras de cuadros blancos y negros que no pudo evitar pensar en Ouma cuando lo miraba. Saihara siguió su mirada hacia el par de objetos pensando exactamente lo mismo que él.  
  
Se le verían muy bien a Ouma.  
  
Con una sonrisa el ex detective definitivo tomó el par de muñequeras en sus manos, pasando sus dedos por ellas, eran muy suaves, muy acolchadas y tenían el estilo propio de Ouma, rápidamente dirigió su mirada a Kaito quien sonrió y se encogió de hombros, entonces Saihara se acercó e inmediatamente pagó por ellas.  
  
Caminaron a casa luego de aquello con un nuevo par de muñequeras para añadir a la pequeña colección de cosas que habían reunido con el paso del tiempo, no sabían si era algo espeluznante, o raro de parte de ellos… no creían que lo fuera… es solo… que lo había anhelado por tanto tiempo, el verlo, hablar con él, que sin darse cuenta… empezaron a reunir cosas que sabían que al más pequeño podría gustarle.  
  
No podían evitar pensar cosas como _“Esto le gustaría”_ o _“Realmente se le vería bien”_ o _“Esto se parece a él”_ y sin darse cuenta terminaban comprándolo y llevándolo a la habitación restante en la casa de Saihara y Kaito, un cuarto que era exclusivo para esas cosas, para Ouma.  
  
Recordaban como si fuera ayer como había comenzado aquello, había sido la noche de navidad, y todos habían llevado regalos, incluso para el miembro faltante, Ouma, ellos habían acordado que Saihara y Momota guardarían aquellos obsequios, y así se fueron quedando en aquel cuarto de invitados vacío, que poco a poco se fue llenando de cosas…  
  
Incluso habían sábanas que no eran típicas para un invitado, era como si en esa habitación viviera alguien…  
  
Si no fuera por la dolorosa falta de una persona en ella.  
  
Incluso habían peluches…  
  
Aunque no sabían si aquello le gustara a Ouma, es solo… ¿Cómo podía ser humanamente posible ver un pequeño caballo blanco de peluche y no pensar en Ouma? Era imposible, y ellos lo sabían de primera mano, ese lugar estaba atestado de cosas desde pequeños detalles, hasta cosas como los peluches más grandes…  
  
Incluso habían dejado regalos por su cumpleaños pasado, todos se habían reunido en casa de Saihara para recordarle, no es que el otro estuviera muerto, pero lo extrañaban, incluso habían bebido panta de uva como tributo.  
  
Y ahora lo tenían aquí, solo hacía falta decirle sobre ese lugar…  
  
Como les gustaría que Ouma viviera con ellos…  
  
Pero sabían que era imposible, Ouma tenía su propia familia, y no había lugar para que él viniera…  
  
A no ser que tuviera una razón válida, como el abuso. Y no, no es que quisiera que Ouma fuera abusado, todo menos eso, pero con lo que había visto… le preocupaba. Además no creía que Ouma aceptara incluso vivir con ellos, el otro para ser tan pequeño tenía un orgullo muy grande. Y lo comprendía, no quería ser visto como débil, pero… a veces pedir ayuda y aceptarla era necesario.  
  
De todos modos lo mejor era seguir caminando con el ex astronauta, en lugar de pensar en tonterías. Era mejor no deprimirse por esto, al menos no por ahora, ya encontrarían el momento y el lugar para hablar con Ouma sobre los regalos, cuando ya tuvieran más la confianza del azabache, esperaba que fuera pronto, quería saber la reacción de Ouma al saber todo esto…  
  
¿Le parecería raro?  
  
Esperaba que no.  


* * *

  
Al fin, llegó el día del tan deseado festival deportivo de la escuela Capital Imperial, los niños entraban corriendo por doquier, personas miraban los stands de comida de la entrada, confeti, y flores de los árboles de Sakura caían por todo el suelo, dentro en la mañana, Kokichi al fin había hecho la exposición que tanto odió, por el tema más que todo, aunque ahora ya no estaba tan mal, cortesía de Kirumi, quien siempre le enviaba sin falta alguna un bento, pero seguía odiando el tema con pasión.  
  
La exposición había ido sin muchos problemas, habían acomodado muy bien el stand, diseñado para ser funcional y mostrar lo que necesitaban de forma precisa y concisa, fue una suerte que ellos no se hayan quedado estancados en ninguna parte, Saihara y Momota eran buenos reteniendo información, y buenos oradores, por su propia parte no hubo ningún problema, sacaron la nota más alta, como era de esperarse.  
  
Pero eso era presumir.  
  
Y él no hacia eso, para nada.  
  
Al fin estaban recogiendo todo para irse a sus propios infiernos, como lo llamaba Ouma en su cabeza, para otros serian actividades de grupo, para los hombres de su salón…  
  
Era la trampa mortal de las fujoshis locas.  
  
Y ¿Lo peor? No estaba en desacuerdo con esa perspectiva, de hecho la compartía por completo, estaban locas, todas ellas, esas perras, habían escogido vestido por vestido para que todos estuvieran personalizados. Las odiaba.

   
-Ouma-kun ¿Qué va a hacer tu salón? – cuestionó Saihara con suavidad, sonriendo al más pequeño, contento con el resultado de su exposición- Nosotros vamos a hacer una casa del terror- dijo, ignorando deliberadamente como Momota soltaba un chillido tras de él, oh, hubiera sido divertido tener eso, al menos Momota no se habría acercado… o eso creía, era muy determinado con ser su amigo, y, tenía que admitirlo, estaban logrando acercarse a él.  
  
Pero no, lo suyo tenía que ser un maldito café invertido.  
  
Se debatió entre responder aquello, o no, tensándose en su lugar, claramente incómodo bajo la mirada analítica del ex detective definitivo, estaba molesto, así que simplemente soltó un _“Nada muy especial”_ antes de darse la vuelta sin darles tiempo a responder antes de irse de allí, dejando a Momota y Saihara con la palabra en la boca, huyendo.  
  
-¡Eso no es una respuesta!- se quejó Kaito cuando se fue, intentando llamarle- ¡Ouma!- pero terminó frustrado cuando fue ignorado, y el más pequeño se fue de allí, ni siquiera le pudieron avisar que los demás venían a verlos a todos en el festival, bueno, ya se enteraría luego, después de todo iban a ir al salón de Ouma a ver qué era lo que su grupo estaba haciendo. Shuichi hizo una mueca por la forma en la que el otro se fue de allí, se había dado la fuga, y eso fue muy sospechoso…  
  
¿Qué es lo que iba a hacer su salón?  
  
¿Qué ameritaba huir de ese modo?  
  
Bueno ya lo vería luego, cuando fueran, por ahora…  
  
-Vamos, Kaito-kun, tenemos que arreglar la casa del terror- dijo, ignorando las quejas del de cabellos purpúreos, mientras le tomaba de la muñeca, básicamente arrastrándolo hacia el salón, mientras Momota casi que se quería tirar al suelo, y no moverse, no quería ir, ese lugar estaba horrible, infestado de fanes de películas de terror, ¡Alguien llevó una Anabel y todo! ¡Alguien llevo una maldita Ouija! La gente de ese salón no era normal.  
  
-¡P-pero no quiero, Saishu!-  
  
-Vamos.-  


* * *

  
Miró el traje con todo el asco y el odio que podía reunir, desprecio y vergüenza son una de las emociones que sintió al ver aquello sobre su cuerpo, incluso las medias, y realmente no quería imaginar ni pensar en lo que tenía debajo de la falda, los tacones eran molestos, por muy bajos que fueran, tenía un maldito collar de cuadros, como su bufanda, no, porque no le dejaron llevar su bufanda, porque _“Cubre el escote, y no es la idea”,_ esas bestias crueles a las que llamaba mujeres eran horribles, recogió su cabello en una cola alta con un estúpido broche de Monokuma para rematar, como si aquello no hubiera sido un infierno.  
  
Maldita sea, maldita sea, ¡Maldita sea!  
  
Odiaba esto, pensó de nuevo, terminando de amarrar la cinta del delantal detrás de su espalda, mirando el resultado con el suspiro más largo que había dado en toda su corta vida, y salió a que las bestias lo comieran, intentando mantener su rostro lo más neutro posible, sin poder evitar tener el ceño fruncido, claramente molesto por esto. Las bestias chillaron ruidosamente, como si fueran unas ratas a las que les pisaron la cola…  
  
_“Te ves tan lindo”_ gritó una, _“Oh dios míos, vamos a tener tantos clientes”,_ _“adorable”, “absolutamente perfecto”_ , _“perfecto”,_ _“no puedo esperar a que lleguen los clientes”,_ _“vas a arrasar”, “todos van a pedirlo”_ y mucho más, brujas, eran un montón de brujas.  
  
Al fin abrieron las puertas y los clientes comenzaron a llegar, Ouma respiró hondo mentalizándose, y rezando a todo lo que conocía, que Momota y Saihara no hicieran una aparición en el lugar, que estuvieran tan pero tan ocupados, que no pudieran ni escuchar de qué trataba su evento, por Atua, si es que existía, que no vinieran.  
  
Se puso en modo trabajo, y comenzó a trabajar como siempre lo hacía en el café Kanjo. Tenía que ser profesional, esto valía muchísima nota, para su mala fortuna.  
  
A trabajar.  
  
Mientras tanto, fuera del conocimiento de Ouma, el grupo entero de amigos de Saihara y Momota estaban llegando al colegio, entrando ya hablando ruidosamente como de costumbre, peleando, y riendo entre ellos con un gemido ocasional de Miu, fueron hasta el salón de sus amigos primero, entrando a la casa del terror, al escuchar los chillidos de Momota, fueron hasta allá, con una sonrisa, y Iruma comentando lo virgen que era al asustarse de su propia casa del terror, solo un virgen como él podría hacer algo así.  
  
Cuando lo vieron Iruma soltó una risa histérica.  
  
-¡KYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!- se empezó a reír la rubia, al ver como el pobre muchacho de cabellos purpúreos se encontraba acurrucado en posición fetal en el suelo, contra la pared, cubriéndose las orejas con sus manos, y lloriqueando cosas inentendibles, mientras un disfrazado Saihara de fantasma, se encontraba a su lado tratando de tranquilizarlo, siendo el principal objeto de miedo del pobre ex astronauta definitivo.- ¡No puedo creer que seas tan virgen, Marmota!- exclamó ella, colocando sus brazos en jarras mirándolos con una sonrisa amplia.  
  
El aludido levantó la mirada, temblando y viéndola, frunciendo el ceño, con las mejillas ardiendo de vergüenza pura, tartamudeando en un intento de defenderse en su miedo.  
  
-C-cállate- gruñó Kaito por lo bajo, pero no la miraba, el muchacho no quería mirar a nadie estando en ese estado, Saihara suspiró, levantándose a hablar con los demás que habían llegado al lugar, por suerte ya la casa no los necesitaba, teniendo en cuenta que apenas habían hecho algo por el estado tan deplorable de Momota, dejándolo ir por piedad pura, así que había decidido ir al evento del salón de Ouma, querían verlo después de todo, y estaban curiosos.  
  
Aunque eso era culpa de Ouma por no decirles.  
  
Entonces todo el grupo se movilizó al salón de al lado, con un poco de dificultad por el miedo de Momota quien se aferraba al brazo del pobre Saihara quien ya no lo sentía. Salieron y fueron a abrir la puerta para entrar cuando… esta se abrió sola, haciendo chillar a Momota, y un chico, salió, con un traje de…  
  
-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- chilló Shirogane, gritando de la emoción, estaba vestido de Maid, ¡De maid! Eso solo significaba una cosa, y antes de que pudiera lanzarse hacia la puerta como una bestia poseída por el demonio, un brazo fuerte la detuvo- ¡Déjame ir, necesito verlo con mis propios ojos, déjame!- exigió ella a su novio de cabellos verdosos.  
  
-Cálmate, amor, no saltes, ni grites, vamos a entrar como personas civilizadas- dijo Rantaro con una sonrisa suave y una gotita de sudor bajándole por la frente ante la mirada fija de su novia quien parecía querer pegarle o algo así. Saihara y Momota se vieron entre ellos, mientras Iruma soltaba otra risa alta, queriendo entrar casi tanto como Tsumugi, TENÍA que ver eso sí o sí. Los muchachos abrieron la puerta con lentitud, y nunca esperaron ver tal imagen en todas sus vidas.  
  
Todos los chicos del salón, vestidos de sirvienta, con tacones, delantales, collares, todos los trajes eran de lo mismo y diferentes, y las chicas vestidas de camarero veían a todos los chicos como fieras hambrientas, vigilando que hicieran su trabajo bien, fue cuando lo escucharon.  
  
-Señor, le solicito que se aleje- dijo una voz tan conocida para ellos, que no pudieron evitar dirigir su mirada hacia esa dirección y entonces lo vieron…  
  
Su respiración pareció detenerse, ¿Era un ángel lo que veían frente a sus ojos? Tal belleza no podía ser posible ¿O sí?, ¿Era siquiera legal ser así de… hermoso? Se habían quedado sin aliento alguno al observar al más pequeño vestido de aquel modo, sus corazones latían con más fuerza y velocidad que nunca, y podían sentir sus mejillas arder, sin poder apartar la mirada de él.  
  
Nunca le habían llamado la atención los vestidos de Maid… hasta ahora, no pudo evitar pensar Momota, al verle, en aquel bello atuendo blanco y negro que se ajustaba perfectamente a las curvas que no tenía idea de que el otro tenía, sus cabellos recogidos en una coleta de caballo muy corta y linda, dejando más al descubierto su bonito rostro blanquecino, las mejillas del más pequeño estaban encendidas en un lindo rubor rosado, y casi casi parecía estar haciendo un puchero si sus ojos no mostraran tanto desprecio por la persona que tenía adelante, sus pálidos hombros descubiertos a los ojos de todos, y el escote del vestido… mierda.  
  
Por otro lado Saihara estaba en el mismo estado que Momota, tan embelesado con la vista, observando las delicadas curvas, sus guantes bonitos, cubriendo sus manos, demonios, las medias de gato, que llegaban a mostrar tanto y cubrir sus piernas tanto hasta el muslo al mismo tiempo, ajustadas, no pudo evitar pensar que eran lindas pero al mismo tiempo le estaban obstruyendo la vista un poco demasiado… ¡¿Qué estaba pensando?! ¡¿Desde cuándo pensaba estas cosas?!¡Tenía que parar!...  
  
Pero aun así otro pensamiento traicionero llegó a su mente…  
  
Si tenía todo de niña… ¿También tendría…?  
  
¡No, tenía que detenerse justo allí!  
  
-Vaya vaya, bonita la vista ¿Verdad?- burló la voz de Kaede desde un costado de Saihara, mirándole con una sonrisa pícara y burlona al mismo tiempo que le daba un codazo suave en el costado al detective para que despertara del trance en el que había sido colocado por Ouma inconscientemente.  
  
-Cierra la boca, te van a entrar moscas- dijo Maki al otro, casi sonriendo de forma igual de burlona que Kaede al ex astronauta definitivo, al escucharla salió de su trance personal y cerró la boca en ese instante, poniéndose más rojo si es que era posible, con los nervios a flor de piel, completamente avergonzado, ¿De verdad se había quedado tanto mirando a Ouma? ¿Con la boca abierta? Rayos, iba a empezar a creer que en serio era un idiota.  
  
-C-Cállate, Harumaki- apenas logró decir entre tartamudeos, intentando ignorar la mirada divertida de la otra, bajando la mirada, intentando evitar mirar a Ouma, sabiendo que iba a entrar en un trance otra vez de quedarse mirando en esa dirección, y es que, demonios, era una mentira decir que no se veía bien en ese traje, más que bien, puede admitirlo.  
  
Estaba precioso.  
  
-A-ah, K-Kaede-san, y-yo, y-yo no- intentó decir Saihara casi entrando en un pequeño ataque de pánico, con el rostro aún más rojo que antes, intentando subir su mano hacia su cabeza para agarrar una gorra que sin duda no estaba allí en un intento de cubrir su rostro avergonzado, la ex pianista definitiva se rio un poco para luego darle un pequeño empujón.  
  
-Vamos que la disfrutaste- le dijo ella con la risa bailando en su voz, por otro lado los demás, decir que estaban sorprendidos era poco, vamos que nunca pensaron que iba a ver al pequeño ex líder supremo definitivo vestido de una forma tan… linda.  
  
Y es que tenían que admitir que se veía lindo.  
  
Tsumugi en menos de un segundo ya había sacado aproximadamente unas 4 fotos de Ouma en vestido de maid, murmurando algo de colgarlo en su twitter para que los fans de Kokichi fliparan en todos los colores del arcoíris, seguro iba a desencadenar el caos entre el fandom, todas iban a gritar.  
  
Iruma estuvo a punto de soltar una gran risotada de las suyas y un comentario morboso donde probablemente les iba a decir que fueran y se lo cogieran de una vez, cuando la voz de Ouma la interrumpió por completo. Haciendo que de repente todos prestaran atención a su conversación.  
  
-Suélteme.- gruñó el pequeño muchacho de cabellos azabaches con terminaciones púrpuras, intentando soltar su brazo de la mano que claramente era más grande y fuerte que él, en frente, un hombre de no más veinte años aproximadamente solo le sonreía de una forma que muchos verían como repugnante, espeluznante, quien no pretendía moverse ni un poco, no iba a soltarle, por el contrario obligó a Ouma a acercarse más.  
  
-Vamos, pero si solo estoy pidiendo tu nombre, maid- le dijo el otro con una sonrisa que pretendía ser coqueta pero era claramente todo lo contrario, el asco recorrió la columna del más pequeño, frunciendo el ceño y casi lanzándole dagas con los ojos.  
  
-Como si no lo conocieras- contestó Kokichi de forma fría y cortante, intentando soltarse nuevamente, ¿Dónde demonios estaban las chicas? ¿No se suponían que tenían que evitar percances como estos hoy? Malditas inútiles.  
  
-Bueno si, lo conozco, pero quería escucharlo de ti, con tu voz- contestó el pervertido, acercándose un poco más que antes, un nudo se formó en la garganta de Kokichi, casi estaba en el regazo del otro, siendo obligado, esto era horrible, estaba considerando seriamente noquearlo de un golpe en la cabeza con la bandeja, nadie podría culparle con tal abuso de parte del imbécil fanboy de Danganronpa v3.  
  
De la nada la ira llenó los interiores de los dos muchachos, ese hijo de la gran… ¡¿Cómo se atreve?! ¡Ni siquiera debería de tener el derecho de estar cerca de Ouma! Ni mucho menos tocarlo, antes de pensarlo dos veces y sin que se dieran cuenta, ignorando a cualquier Maid avergonzado que intentara servirles, caminaron directamente hacia donde se encontraba el más pequeño, quien estaba siendo obligado a casi estar sobre el regazo del otro tipo, y entonces…  
  
La mano de Momota fue directamente a la muñeca del hombre, sosteniéndola con fuerza, sus ojos brillando peligrosamente con ira, una ira que no se solía manifestar con facilidad, al menos no desde aquel tiempo cuando vivía con su padre, o cuando alguien intentaba dañar a sus seres queridos, después de todo Ouma ya era parte del grupo de sus seres queridos, con Saishu, Kaede, Harumaki, y todos, no iba a permitir que un pervertido asqueroso se atreviera a siquiera colocar sus ojos en él. El hombre se sobresaltó y le miró sorprendido, antes de que Momota presionara fuertemente en la muñeca, en aquel tendón que si presionabas con suficiente fuerza acabaría soltando la muñeca de Ouma.  
  
Y de hecho sucedió, y apenas aquello pasó, Ouma fue tirado hacia atrás por el brazo de Saihara, a una distancia segura del otro, donde estuviera básicamente cubierto por el cuerpo de los dos muchachos molestos. Quienes observaban con desprecio absoluto al otro, bueno, desprecio, era muy poco para lo que estaban sintiendo en ese momento, un odio que nunca creyeron ser capaces de sentir.  
  
-¡Oye! ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa, astronauta?!- gruñó el hombre en su mesa, levantándose de su lugar, en ese instante todo el café se quedó en silencio, observando el intercambio con sorpresa. Momota gruñó.  
  
-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa a ti?! ¡No tienes derecho a andar agarrando a ningún estudiante de aquí de ese modo, ni mucho menos a Ouma!- le gritó de vuelta sin importarle en lo absoluto el hecho de estar provocando un escándalo en el lugar, no cuando se trataba del más pequeño.  
  
-Yo puedo hacer lo que yo quiera- dijo el hombre, con una sonrisa desagradable, como si hubiera ganado la disputa con solo decir aquella estupidez. Saihara frunció el ceño más de lo que ya lo tenía ante aquello.  
  
-Claro que no, tú no tienes derecho de obligar a nadie a hacer lo que tú quieras, y Ouma-kun ya te había dicho en distintas ocasiones que lo soltaras, y tú no quisiste hacerle caso- contestó Saihara rápidamente, más que molesto por aquello, este tipo no tenía derecho a nada con Ouma y aún así se había atrevido a siquiera acercarse, le daba asco.

-Y ¿Por qué te habría de importar lo que yo hablé con él?- cuestionó- Solo le estaba pidiendo su nombre, que yo sepa eso no es ningún delito- continuó, intentando hacerse el listo, logrando enojar más al par de ex definitivos quienes ahora querían darle un puñetazo en la cara a este tipo.  
  
-Todo lo que tenga que ver con Ouma nos importa- gruñó Momota de nuevo, controlándose para no asestarle un puñetazo al hombre en frente de él, pero vaya que se lo estaba poniendo difícil. Kokichi no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, ¿Tanto les importaba a ellos? Casi se ruborizó más de lo que ya estaba al pensar en esa posibilidad…  
  
¿Es que parecía no importarles hacer un escándalo? ¿Recibir las miradas de los demás, solo por él?  
  
-¿Ah? Que yo sepa ustedes lo odiaban, ¿No es así?- dijo el otro de forma cortante, de nuevo actuando como un ganador, aunque aquello les había dolido un poco, nunca habían odiado a Ouma como tal, solo habían estado frustrados, o muy molestos, y ya aquello era historia antigua de todas maneras. Ouma casi hizo una mueca, era cierto, ellos le odiaban, pero si es así ¿Por qué insistían tanto en defenderle?  
  
-Nunca hemos odiado a Ouma-kun, y nunca lo haremos, porque ahora él es nuestro amigo- declaró Shuichi rápidamente, con el ceño más fruncido y sus ojos dorados brillando peligrosamente al otro, como retándole a decir una sola cosa más, sin importar lo que dijera iba a refutarlo, otra cosa para agradecer al Team Danganronpa, por mucho que odiara decirlo, aunque, de nuevo, no tenía odio hacia ellos, ya no les importaba, pero odiaba tener que agradecer algo que hubiera pasado por ellos.  
  
Una mayordomo apareció en el lugar, mirando al hombre de forma desaprobatoria, no podía dejar que hubiera un escándalo peor aquí así que rápidamente aprovechando que no pareciera que iba a responder, para retirar al hombre, susurrando a Ouma un rápido _“Atiéndelos a ellos, yo me encargo de este”_ refiriéndose a todo el grupo de Danganronpa v3, mientras sacaba al acosador del local.  
  
-…- el silencio se dio a conocer en el lugar, antes de que todos volvieran a lo suyo, Momota y Saihara miraron al más pequeño, intentando no volver a quedar en trance, pues apenas el hombre se fue y miraron a Ouma la ira se había desvanecido en el aire- Síganme, los guiare a su mesa, m-maestros- ¿L-les acababa de decir maestros? Intentaron no pensar mucho en ello o se quedarían paralizados de nuevo, asintiendo mirando avergonzados al suelo, sonrojados al igual que el otro, sin saber que no solo estaban siendo shipeados por sus amigos, no…  
  
También por las mayordomos.  
  
Rápidamente los guió a una mesa para conectarla con otras dos, similar a lo que había hecho  cuando llegaron inesperadamente a la cafetería Kanjo, donde él trabajaba, logrando así que hubieran suficientes asientos para todo el grupo, justo como la última vez, todos los veían, pero era obvio, era una escuela llena de alumnos que sin duda sabían lo que era Danganronpa, y sin duda sabían quiénes eran todos ellos.   
  
Los demás habían comenzado a ordenar, justo como la última vez, sonriéndole con amabilidad y agradeciendo suavemente ente su atención, poco a poco fue anotando en orden cada cosa que era pedida, y por alguna extraña razón le faltaban dos personas, extrañado se dio la vuelta para ver al par…  
  
Quienes parecían venados frente a la luz de un auto…  
  
Con toda la vergüenza del mundo tuvo que preguntarles directamente que es lo que deseaban ordenar- ¿Q-Que desean ordenar... M-Maestros?- un chillido se escuchó detrás de él, algo muy parecido a la voz de Tsumugi, solo logrando avergonzándole más, pero nada como la risa de Iruma, burlona, oh como quería insultarla y cerrarle la boca de un par de insultos muy acertados, pero no podía hacer eso, las mayordomo le iban a matar de ser así, y bueno, más que todo, le bajarían nota.  
  
Como odiaba a esas perras.  
  
De la nada presenció como Kaede tiraba de la oreja de Saihara y como Maki enterraba el codo en el estómago de Momota de una forma que se vio muy dolorosa, soltando los dos un chillido de dolor cada uno, Shuichi con pequeñas lágrimas brillando en sus ojos y Kaito doblado sobre sí mismo.  
  
-¡¿Por qué fue eso, Harumaki?!- cuestionó el ex astronauta definitivo cuando al fin logró recuperar el aire perdido, tosiendo un poco en el proceso, ella casi lo mataba, eso había dolido mucho, ¡¿Por qué siempre tenían que exagerar?!  
  
-¡K-Kaede-san!- se quejó ligeramente el ex detective definitivo a la muchacha rubia, mirándola como un cachorrito regañado, cubriendo su oreja con una mano, algo recogido sobre sí mismo. Las dos chicas se miraron y suspiraron, realmente sus amigos eran un par de idiotas.  
  
-Ouma-kun les preguntó que querían comer- dijo la ex pianista definitiva con lentitud, como si lo estuviera explicando a un niño pequeño, el par la miró confundidos, como si estuvieran analizando lo que ella había dicho antes de abrir mucho sus ojos al tiempo que soltaban un _“Ahhhhh”,_ y luego avergonzados se giraron a ver al muchacho de cabellos azabaches con terminaciones púrpuras que evitaba el contacto visual con ellos, sonrojado.  
  
Casi… casi se vuelven a quedar congelados.  
  
-A-ah, emm, lo siento, Ouma-kun, emmm un… pastel de piña, y un té helado, por favor, y gracias- dijo rápidamente el muchacho de cabellos azulados, para luego mirar al astronauta que veía la carta rápidamente en busca de lo que iba a pedir, y en parte, evitando ver al pequeño ex Líder supremo definitivo.  
  
-P-pastel de chocolate y una cocacola- dijo rápidamente, también intentando evitar el contacto visual con el pequeño muchacho de ojos amatista quien rápidamente anotó los pedidos y salió de allí, luego de dar una pequeña reverencia avisando que iba a por sus pedidos, y desapareciendo del allí como alma que lleva el diablo.  
  
Corrió hacia la _“cocina”,_ más bien el espacio improvisado donde tenían toda la comida, teniendo cuidado de que el vestido no mostrara nada que no quisiera, el bastardo se levantaba un poco cuando caminaba, para luego agarrarse el pecho con sus dos manos, manteniendo sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, intentando tranquilizarse.  
  
Ahora sí, quería morir, en verdad, su corazón no dejaba de latir, ¡Ya que dejara de latir! ¡¿Por qué no paraba de hacerlo?! Demonios, ¿Dónde había una prensa hidráulica cuando la necesitaba?, y ahora tendría que volver con ellos, y hacer aquella ridícula reverencia que había sido obligado a hacer desde que comenzó este desastre de evento, como lo detestaba.  
  
Miró el reloj… Rayos, todavía faltaba mucho tiempo antes de que esta tortura terminara, no iba a salvarse de esta, tendría que servirles…  
  
¡Aaaahg! ¡¿Por qué lo obligaban a decirles _“Maestro”_ de nuevo?!  
  
Ah sí, eran Maids…  
  
¿Cómo Kirumi soportaba esto?  
  
Era mejor dejar de pensar y tomar los pedidos, tenía que acabar con esto rápido, así que fue con las chicas que administraban todo allí y rápidamente entregó los pedidos, para luego irlos recogiendo y llevando todo, tendría que hacer dos viajes para poder terminar de entregar, perfecto, simplemente perfecto. Como odiaba esto.  
  
Rápidamente fue dejando cada pedido, dando una pequeña reverencia y disculpándose por la tardanza al grupo, para ir a recoger la segunda tanda de pedidos, dejándolos en cada uno de los puestos correspondientes, con alivio casi suspiró, y luego cuando se fue a inclinar hacia adelante para hacer su estúpida reverencia, al fin darse la vuelta, irse a cualquier otro lugar que estuviera cercano a ellos o atender a otro cliente…  
  
A alguien se le ocurrió la brillante idea de empujarlo.  
  
-¡Ups, lo siento!- dijo una de las mayordomo, sonriendo con todo menos con culpa, mientras salía disparado hacia adelante, cayendo justamente…  
  
En los regazos de Saihara y Momota.  
  
Maldito fuera el destino, que no, no tenía en sus planes dejarle ir indemne de todo esto, no, planeaba torturarle más, si es que ya usar este maldito vestido y haber sido acosado por un asqueroso fan de Danganronpa no era suficiente, ahora también tenía que venir y caer encima de los dos chicos que…  
  
¡AHG!  
  
Saihara y Momota actuaron por puro instinto, y trataron de sostenerle, pero aquello no había evitado su caída en lo absoluto, solo sirvió para que apenas no se diera un golpe fuerte, incluso si caía sobre ellos, los tres se quedaron congelados en su lugar, sin saber que hacer o decir, Tsumugi rápidamente tomo una foto con su teléfono, sin que ellos lo notaran, por suerte no tenía flash, y no es como que Rantaro haya sido lo suficientemente rápido como para detener a una fujoshi enloquecida, si, esa que tenía por novia no era la excepción.  
  
Eso iría directamente al Twitter, y al blog de Danganronpa, al Tumblr, al Instagram, al Facebook...  
  
¿Olvidaba alguna red?  
  
Ah sí, Youtube.    
  
-¡¿E-están bien?! Gonta quiere saber si no se lastimaron- dijo Gonta con toda la preocupación inocente del mundo, sin notar el ambiente que de repente había tomado todo el lugar con la escena, Iruma se rio fuertemente, sin poderlo creer, hay que ver que el mundo en serio quería a estos tres juntos, y no era broma.  
  
-¡Ha! ¿Qué no ves? Es obvio que están mas que bien.- burló la rubia ex inventora definitiva, mirando al gran muchacho amante de los bichos, quien no pudo hacer más que darle una mirada confundida a ella, sin realmente entender porque estarían más que bien. Kaede y Maki no pudieron evitar estar de acuerdo internamente con las palabras de su novia…  
  
Bueno, en realidad…  
  
Todos menos Gonta, estaban de acuerdo.  
  
Definitivamente esos tres se gustaban, todavía se encontraban congelados en sus lugares, calculando, básicamente, si fueran robots habrían hecho cortocircuito sin duda alguna, aunque si alguien decía eso en voz alta probablemente Kiibo diría que era un comentario robofóbico.  
  
Justo en el instante en que Iruma habló fue cuando al fin el muchacho de cabellos azabaches reaccionó, intentando levantarse, pero tenía que apoyar su mano en el regazo de alguno de los dos muchachos congelados, rápidamente tomó la decisión, apoyando su mano en el regazo de Saihara para empujarse hacia arriba y poder levantarse, intentando no pensar en las manos de los muchachos que estaban apoyadas sosteniendo sus hombros y su cintura respectivamente.  
  
Si antes quería morir, ahora…  
  
¿Dónde estaba la prensa hidráulica?  
  
Quería esconderse en el baño y hacerle bolita, la verdad, estaba demasiado avergonzado, nunca había estado tan avergonzado en toda su vida, esto era el colmo.  
  
Saihara miró rápidamente a Ouma quien trataba de levantarse, intentando no pensar en cómo su mano estaba apoyada en una de sus piernas, y trataba de buscar el impulso para levantarse, inseguro intentó ayudarle a acomodarse para levantarse, mientras Momota le sostenía por la cintura para que no se diera más golpes de los necesarios, o hiciera un mal movimiento que le hiciera caer contra la mesa, intentando no mirar las piernas de Ouma y mantener la falda hacia abajo, porque si, él era un hombre decente, él no quería ver allí… nope, para nada…  
  
Saihara intentaba ayudarle por el hombro, y sus ojos terminaron, involuntariamente recalcaba, fijándose en el… escote de corazón que llevaba, incapaz de evitarlo se sonrojo aún más de lo que ya estaba.  
  
Al final con un poco de ayuda había logrado levantarse, y nervioso se acomodó antes de disculparse- M-mis disculpas, m-maestros- intento decir, estando aún más rojo de lo que estaba antes. Los dos muchachos, igual de sonrojados le miraron.  
  
-N-no, no tienes que disculparte, Ouma-kun…- dijo Saihara levantando su mano intentando cubrirse con un sombrero que no tenía, absolutamente nervioso.  
  
-C-cierto, Ouma, n-no fue tu culpa- continuó Momota, revolviéndose el cabello con obvio nerviosismo, intentando evitar el contacto visual.  
  
-B-bien, me retiro- dijo el muchacho, asintiendo y retirándose lo más rápido que podía, insultando en todos los idiomas que conocía a esas perras que tenía por compañeras de clases, cuando atrapara a la que le había empujado…  
  
No iba a responder por lo que hiciera.  
  
Esa chica quería morir.  
  
Apenas Ouma se fue, todos miraron con sonrisas burlonas tanto a Shuichi como a Kaito, todos menos Gonta, claro está, si, hasta Kiibo estaba sonriéndoles de aquel modo, y vamos es que todos sabían… todos menos los aludidos y Gonta al parecer.  
  
-Parece que les van… las mucamas- dijo el muchacho de cabellos verdosos, con una sonrisa muy burlona a ellos, quienes se pusieron más rojos si es que era posible, tartamudeando en un intento fallido de defenderse, cosa que no les estaba saliendo muy bien al par, continuaron las burlas, incluso Kirumi se había unido.  
  
-Y… ¿disfrutaron de la vista, chicos?- cuestionó Kaede al par quienes fruncieron el ceño quejándose en voz alta… no habían visto nada significativo, eran decentes, los dos, lo juraban…  
  
-Eran negras, y de encaje- soltó Maki de la nada, pues ella sí que había visto cuando se había levantado la falda de Ouma, y eso… había terminado de confirmar las vergonzosas sospechas del ex detective definitivo, si, Ouma-kun llevaba también ropa interior de chica, y ahora no iba a poder dejar de pensar en eso…  
  
Y Momota se encontraba en una situación parecida a la de Saihara.  
  
-¡H-Harumaki, n-no digas esas cosas!- se quejó el muchacho de cabellos purpúreos, absolutamente avergonzado, intentando no imaginar aquello mientras la otra solo le levantaba una ceja en una clara burla hacia él y el pequeño muchacho de cabellos azulados y ojos ambarinos. Sus amigos eran crueles, muy crueles.  
  
-Pensé que era lo que querrían saber ustedes dos- contestó simplemente con voz monótona, pero la conocían hace suficiente tiempo como para saber que aquello escondía diversión y burla en ello.  
  
-N-no, ¡¿Por qué pensarías eso?!- se quejó Kaito, con voz temblorosa, su vergüenza no tenía fin en esos momentos.  
  
-Tal vez porque estaban babeando como idiotas por él- dijo la castaña mientras ellos intentaron balbucear una negativa, no iban a admitir algo así, nunca.  
  
-No, no no no, no mientan, niños- dijo Kirumi, cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisa, demasiado entretenida con esto como para dejarlo pasar- Saben que no me gusta que me mientan, no a su madre, todos sabemos que es verdad, es hora de admitirlo, estaban babeando por Ouma-kun- los dos muchachos se quedaron callados revolviéndose incómodos pensando en que decir, antes de rendirse y soltar al mismo tiempo…  
  
-T-tal vez- dijo el par a unísono, era lo mejor que iban a obtener de ellos por el momento, así que Kirumi decidió dejar su parte de las burlas allí, ignorando la mirada divertida de su pareja quien le levantaba una ceja mientras comía su pastel con café.  
  
-Ya sé lo que van a hacer después cuando lleguen a casa- comentó la rubia de cabellos largos, mientras Kiibo asentía estando completamente de acuerdo con la insinuación de la muchacha, definitivamente aquello iba a terminar con resultados…  
  
-¡C-claro que no!- -¡N-Nosotros nunca…!-  
  
-Sí, sí, díganselo a ustedes mismos hasta que se lo crean, porque ya todos nosotros sabemos la verdad, ¿Ven? Hasta Kiiboy sabe que tengo razón, KYAHAHAHAHA- continuó burlando Iruma a los dos, ella no iba a dejarlos escapar de esta tan fácilmente. Los muchachos se volvieron un manojo de nervios nuevamente de solo pensar en aquello, ¡No se les había pasado por la cabeza!  
  
Ahora…  
  
Porque… francamente esa imagen era demasiado tentadora a los ojos de cualquiera…  
  
Demonios, ahora se sentían como acosadores espeluznantes.  
  
Las burlas continuaron toda la tarde hasta que terminaron de comer, y pagar, cuando Ouma vino a recoger los platos y vasos, para al fin terminar su parte en todo esto, y poderse quitar aquella cosa del demonio que había sido obligado a usar. Cuando la mayordomo le había dicho que había terminado su turno había corrido directamente al baño con su mochila para tirar esa cosa al suelo y colocarse su, ahora, acogedor uniforme de estudiante, cualquier cosa era diez veces mejor que ese vestido.  
  
Con un suspiro se arregló y rápidamente salió, dejando el vestido a las chicas, quienes negaron y le contestaron un _“Quédatelo, es todo tuyo”…_  
  
Ya sabía que era lo que iba a hacer con ese trozo de tela del demonio…  
  
Iba a ser quemado.  
  
Lo iba a destruir con toda su furia, quemarlo, tirarlo al suelo, caminar sobre él, si era posible dejarlo a perros rabiosos para que jugaran con él hasta que terminara hecho miles de pedazos, luego iría al mar y lo tiraría a los tiburones, y si aún quedaba algo del maldito pedazo de tela lo iba a…  
  
-¡Ouma!- una voz corto sus pensamientos iracundos, haciéndole voltear y mirar a Saihara y Momota quienes le llamaban hacia donde estaba el grupo, ir… o no ir… esa era la cuestión.  
  
-¡Ouma-kun, ven, vamos a pasear por el festival!- invitaron con una sonrisa amable y esperanzada, demonios no podía decirle que no a un par de sonrisas como esas, no cuando eran encantadoras y sabía que las iba a borrar en el momento en que se negara a ir con ellos, así que con un suspiro resignado fue hacia donde estaban ellos, intentando evitar el contacto visual, aún no olvidaba lo que había pasado horas antes.  
  
-Vamos, Ouma- dijo Momota con una sonrisa, guiándole con el grupo por todo el lugar, saliendo hacia donde habían un montón de puestos de comida y juegos colocados por los alumnos, el olor de la comida hizo que un retorcijón fuerte se posara en su estómago, no había comido nada ese día, normalmente estaba acostumbrado, pero nunca podría acostumbrarse a la sensación de oler comida cuando tenía hambre… Era lo peor.  
  
El grupo charlaba animadamente mientras el pequeño muchacho pálido mantenía su rostro neutro como era costumbre, intentando no mirar nada que tuviera que ver con comida pero era una tarea prácticamente imposible en un lugar como este. Sin notar como Saihara le miraba atentamente con algo de preocupación, hoy no habían traído bento alguno, y no sabía si Ouma había comido pero…  
  
Algo le decía que no era así.  
  
Así que mirando por los alrededores eligió rápidamente un lugar de Takoyaki y compró, para disimular, comida para todos, y rápidamente llamó a Kaito para que este le ayudara a llevarla.-¡Chicos, compré Takoyaki para todos, vamos a comer!- llamo a los demás, quienes voltearon a verle con curiosidad, y casi pensó que vio una mirada de alivio en los ojos del muchacho más pequeño, causando un dolor en su pecho…  
  
Definitivamente no había comido nada.  
  
¿Pero porqué siempre pasaba eso?  
  
¿Qué le impedía comer?  
  
Una exclamación ahogada escapó de la pequeña pelirroja mientras todos se acercaban y señalando a Shuichi con un dedo alego rápidamente de una forma indignada- ¡Nyeh, Shuichi nos está restregando su dinero por la cara!- haciendo que todos la miraran exasperados y contestaran al mismo tiempo, colectivamente, sorprendiendo un poco a Ouma.  
  
-Himiko, tú también ganaste Danganronpa- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo, haciendo que ella se avergonzara un poco, y riera nerviosa.  
  
-V-verdad- admitió, pues siempre se le olvidaba que ella también tenía más dinero del que podía contar, aunque nunca más que Saihara, ese bastardo ya venía de una familia rica de por sí. Todos se dispusieron a detenerse un momento y comer alegremente, Ouma disfrutó de su comida del día, siempre de algún modo proporcionada por el par, esto ya se estaba tornando una costumbre.  
  
-O-Ouma-kun ¿Qué tal está la comida?- cuestionó Saihara suavemente al más pequeño, quien solo le miró por unos momentos antes de asentir y soltar un _“muy buena”_ aliviándole, ni siquiera sabía si le gustaba el Takoyaki pero… le alegraba que así fuera, sonriéndole con alegría mientras comía lo suyo propio.  
  
Luego de aquello continuaron paseando por el lugar jugando juegos, Angie había sugerido comer algodón de azúcar, regalando rápidamente el más grande que compró a Ouma, sorprendiéndole, y aceptando aquello porque no le gustaba desperdiciar comida, luego Tenko compró helados para todos, y cuando Kirumi compró dulces para todos empezó a sospechar que esto era un plan malvado para rellenarle como a un pavo de navidad…  
  
No es que se quejara, realmente, nunca había podido comer muchas de estas cosas, de hecho esta había sido la primera vez que había probado el algodón de azúcar, y si, era tan rico como había escuchado…  
  
Tal vez su suerte no era tan mala después de todo.  
  
Fue cuando antes de irse había decidido parar en un último juego, uno de disparos para obtener peluches de premios, Momota y Saihara decidieron probar suerte en él, habiendo fallado cada uno un tiro, inseguros sobre quien debería tirar Saihara de repente sugirió.  
  
-¿Y si tiramos los dos juntos?- al ex astronauta definitivo quien con una amplia sonrisa asintió, entonces Saihara agarró la pistola de juguete, y Momota colocándose detrás de él, la agarró por detrás, cubriendo las manos de Saihara con las suyas…  
  
Un nudo se posó en la garganta del más pequeño.  
  
¿Por qué esto no le gustaba de repente?  
  
¿Por qué se sentía… triste?  
  
Intentó quitar aquellos pensamientos de su mente cuando vio que los dos acertaron esta última, sonriendo ampliamente, celebrando, observando el pequeño muñeco de peluche blanco con un lazo rojo en el cuello que habían ganado, siendo entregado por el estudiante en el stand al par. El par susurró por unos momentos observando el muñeco, todavía no lograba quitarse esa sensación del pecho, era… molesta… y dolía.  
  
Fue cuando de repente un pequeño animalito afelpado blanco con un lazo rojo se había atravesado en su visión, sorprendiéndole, haciéndole mirar hacia arriba hacia las caras sonrientes de Saihara y Momota, las cuales le incentivaban a agarrar el pequeño peluche. Y confundido así lo hizo, tocando la suave y esponjosa tela del pequeño, mirándolo unos momentos antes de mirar al par, pidiendo explicaciones.  
  
-Considéralo como un regalo de los dos, Ouma- dijo Momota al más pequeño sorprendiéndole, había pensado que se lo iban a quedar ellos dos, no que…  
  
No que se lo iban a entregar a él tan fácilmente…  
  
Le llevo todo lo que tenía dentro el no sonrojarse en frente de ellos como una colegiala enamorada- Esperamos que te guste- dijo Saihara muy suavemente, mirándole algo inseguro como si no supiera si le gustaba o no el pequeño animal…  
  
Lo miro de nuevo, casi sintiendo como si le devolvía la mirada…  
  
-Gracias- dijo a los dos en respuesta, esta vez aquel agradecimiento no se había sentido frío ni cortante, había sido cálido, lleno de sinceridad, haciendo revolotear mariposas en el estómago del par, quienes se ilusionaron al instante con solo el tono en que había sido dicho aquel agradecimiento, sintiéndose felices y satisfechos al instante, pues habían pensado que a Ouma tal vez no le gustaran los peluches…  
  
Se alegraban de haberse equivocado…  
  
Y con eso, Ouma guardó el peluche con cuidado en su maletín, y todos se dirigieron a la salida. Despidiéndose todos del más pequeño, con la promesa de verse otra vez aunque él nunca contestó a aquello, se separaron yendo a sus hogares al fin, mientras Ouma caminaba hacia su casa muy lentamente, pensando en lo que había sucedido en ese día…  
  
Puede que no hubiera comenzado de lo mejor…  
  
Pero el final había valido cada segundo.  
  
Al entrar a su casa notó con alivio que sus padres aún no estaban allí dentro, así que rápidamente se escabulló a su habitación, cerrándola con llave y cayendo sobre su cama, rebotando ligeramente mientras miraba su maletín fijamente, pensando en lo que había en su interior…  
  
Sin poderlo resistir más, lo sacó de allí.  
  
Observando la pequeña criaturita afelpada que le había sido otorgada como regalo… de ellos dos.  
  
Su corazón latía de solo pensar en aquel momento, observando aquel peluche con una emoción que no sabía describir, era… el primer regalo real que había recibido de alguien…  
  
Era el primer regalo que había recibido de Saihara y Momota…  
  
Y el sentimiento no se podía comparar con nada que había sentido antes, era como llenarse de esperanza,  era… era…  
  
Abrazó al muñeco rápidamente enterrando su rostro en él, volviendo a revivir aquel momento…  
  
Demonios, se dio cuenta al fin.

  
  
_Estaba jodidamente enamorado._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamentamos el retraso :( pero en fin, ¿Qué les ha parecido este capitulo? ¿Bueno? ¿Hilarante? ¿Increíble? ¿El mejor de todos? Si les gustó entonces ámenlo, ámenlo como ninguno, porque ya el siguiente comienza la bueno, este fue la calma antes de la tormenta, upupupupupupupu~
> 
> Una foto de Ouma en el vestido de Maid (?) 
> 
> También pueden apoyarnos comprándonos un café, solo si gustan  
> ko-fi.com/diceou


	7. Problemas

Un sonido molesto, constante, se coló en la habitación, haciendo eco en las paredes dañadas y viejas del lugar, como si estuvieran dando entre golpeteos y deslizando metal sobre metal.

 Frunció el ceño algo desorientado desde su muy cómodo lugar en la cama en ese momento, cálido, abrazado a algo suave, esponjoso, reconfortante. Muy en contra de su carácter, al escuchar el ruido solo abrió los ojos ligeramente, ni siquiera podía identificar de donde provenía, su juicio estaba nublado por el sueño.  
  
Se sentía demasiado seguro con aquella cosa en sus brazos como para alarmarse del inminente peligro que acechaba su puerta.  
  
De forma perezosa, miró a un costado, hacia la ventana…  
  
¿Cuándo se había hecho de noche?  
  
Espera… ¿De noche?  
  
Mierda.  
  
Esta era la hora en la que llegaban sus padres…  
  
Desorientado miró a su alrededor, dándose cuenta de qué era aquello que le hacía sentir seguro, la pequeña cosa en sus brazos, el regalo que le habían dado Saihara y Momota que aún no tenía nombre, se lo iba a poner, eso era seguro pero…  
  
El ruido… ¡¿Qué era eso…?!  
  
Y casi como si el mundo quisiera responderle aquello a él, la puerta se abrió de golpe. Estaba tan jodido. Sus padres iracundos con un cuchillo en sus manos entraron en su habitación… claro, usaron un cuchillo para abrir su cerradura, si tan solo hubiera estado más alerta le habría dado tiempo de esconder al inocente animalito afelpado que no tenía la culpa de nada en algún lugar… ahora…  
  
Los ojos de su madre se centraron en el animal justo en ese instante, como un halcón mirando a su presa, como un gato a un ratón, casi gruñendo, fue a grandes pisotones hasta donde estaba, y no le dio tiempo a reaccionar antes de que la mujer arrebatara aquel peluche de sus manos, demonios, no…  
  
Por otro lado el hombre alcohólico fue directamente hacia su mochila, revisándola…  
  
Vale, fue una suerte que ya había quemado aquel traje ridículo.  
  
Buscó dentro de ella, buscando las notas de la exposición que había tenido hoy y la actividad, firmadas las dos por su profesor, mirándola rápidamente con el ceño fruncido, antes de bufar y dejarla dentro del bolso, al notar que había sacado la máxima nota, yay, algo menos por lo que le gritaran. Aunque sinceramente en ese momento le preocupaba más el peluche que el mismo hecho de que podrían golpearle o gritarle.  
  
Sus ojos no se apartaban de la mujer en frente, le tomó toda su fuerza no desviar la mirada hacia el animalito de peluche.  
  
Quería salvarlo de las malvadas manos de su madre.  
  
-¿Y bien?- cuestionó ella a su padre, quien solo se encogió de hombros con indiferencia, realmente no tenía mucho que decir a ella, después de todo…  
  
-Máxima nota- contestó casi con amargura, pues no tendría esa pequeña excusa para enojarse más con el mocoso. La mujer bufó al escuchar aquello.  
  
-Por lo menos estás haciendo algo bueno por una vez- dijo,  casi como si… wao realmente ¿Casi le hizo un cumplido? Es lo más bonito que había escuchado salir de la fea boca de esa mujer hasta ahora. Yay, casi sentía que debería celebrarlo, pero nunca podría sentirse ni remotamente contento con esta gente, mucho menos cuando tenía algo tan valioso para él en estos momentos en sus manos blancas con un desagradable pintauñas azul en ellas.  
  
-…- decidió quedarse callado ante aquello, sin reaccionar, solo mirándola a ella, con la esperanza de que le devolviera el peluche por sus buenas notas, luego de esto lo ocultaría en el mismo lugar que su dinero, así, ella nunca lo encontraría.  
  
-Bien, por tus notas… pero- dijo ella, con aquel tono de voz desagradable bailando fuera de su boca, levantando una ceja, y subiendo el muñeco de peluche con una mano, agarrado fuertemente con ella, mientras que pasaba la otra mano por encima del peluche, acariciándolo de una forma que otros verían inocente, pero él sabía mejor que nadie que no era así, la mujer pasaba sus uñas ocasional mente por encima de la tela esponjosa, casi como si fuera a hacerle daño.  
  
Su corazón se detuvo ante el pensamiento.  
  
-¿Qué es esta cosa?- cuestionó con un tono curioso muy falso, como si nunca hubiera visto uno de esos en su vida, menuda inculta sería si ese era el caso. Ouma resistió el impulso de tensarse ante la mirada que ahora le daba al pequeño animalito, como si quisiera hacerlo desaparecer allí y ahora, lanzándole dagas con la mirada. Ella no esperó a que él contestara de alguna forma- Tú vas a la maldita escuela a estudiar, no a otra cosa, ¿Y con qué me encuentro? Que alguna idiota te vino a dar esta cosa, a ti, un desperdicio de espacio, ¿Qué es? ¿Una ciega o qué?, no hay que ser un genio para darse cuenta de que no vales la pena.  
  
-Nosotros te mandamos a ese maldito lugar para que estudies y seas útil para nosotros, no a que te andes revolcando con cualquier puta que decidiera acercarse a ti.- al pronunciar esas palabras la mano que acariciaba el muñeco se tensó, clavando sus afiladas uñas en él como si fuera un gato, aferrado a una presa entre sus garras, una con la que se había cansado de jugar.- Tienes que concentrarte en tus estudios, no en estas niñerías infantiles ¿Qué tienes? ¿Dos años? Actúa como un hombre de tu edad, a ver si con esto aprendes ya la lección.  
  
Kokichi observó con horror como la mujer que se suponía debía ser su madre, una madre que se suponía tenía que ver por su seguridad y cuidar de él, cosa que nunca hizo, todo lo contrario, agarraba la cabeza del pequeño retorciéndola y arrancándola de su lugar, el sonido de la tela rasgándose resonó en sus oídos, casi como siempre resonaba el de sus huesos siendo triturados bajo la prensa hidráulica en sus sueños, decapitándolo sin miramientos, casi observó como en cámara lenta como la cabeza del pequeño regalo caía al suelo y rodaba.  
  
Casi se parecía a una ejecución de Monokuma.  
  
No conforme con eso la mujer siguió torturando el cuerpo del pobre animalito de peluche que de estar vivo ya estaría muerto, que no había hecho nada más que existir y caer en las peores manos, las suyas. Comenzó a rasgar los brazos del pequeño hasta que cayeron justo como su cabeza y por último con una sonrisa satisfecha, comenzó a sacar el relleno del peluchito, hasta que quedó una gran parte en el suelo…  
  
Era incapaz de respirar en ese momento, congelado en su lugar, observando aquello cuando la mujer dejó caer aquel animal al suelo y al salir paso sobre él, pisándolo.  
  
-Nadie va a quererte, ya acéptalo, solo eres una mierda inútil para nadie más que nosotros. Agradece que no te echaré de mi casa por esto. Ah y, no vuelvas a cerrar la puerta con seguro- y con esas palabras se retiró, su padre también saliendo del lugar con total indiferencia, cerrando la puerta tras de él.  
  
Aquellas palabras hicieron eco en su cabeza una y otra vez, taladrándola, un nudo creció en su garganta, apenas sentía que podía respirar, el nudo crecía y crecía al punto en que no sabía si era posible que entrara aire a través de ella, su respiración fue aumentando de velocidad conforme seguía inhalando y exhalando, se sentía mareado, todo comenzaba a dar vueltas, y sus ojos se nublaron, con lágrimas contenidas que no tardaron en salir.  
  
Una mano cubrió su boca, temblorosa, mientras comenzaba a hiperventilar, una taquicardia comenzaba a golpear su pecho dolorosamente, el comienzo de un ataque de pánico, apenas pudo identificar, mientras sus rodillas le fallaron y cayó al suelo, estremeciéndose por completo ante el ruido sordo que hizo al caer. Más lágrimas caían sin parar, mientras intentaba abrir la boca desesperadamente en busca de aire, mirando al peluche con culpa, como disculpándose con él…  
  
No debió aceptar el regalo, si no estuviera en sus manos no hubiese sufrido un destino como este…  
  
Habían pasado años desde que no lloraba de verdad… y mucho menos por algo que le hicieran sus padres pero… pero esto había cruzado la línea, y años de dolor contenido salieron en un instante, tal vez tenían razón en algo, tal vez si era un desperdicio de espacio, tal vez realmente nadie nunca le va a querer…  
  
Siempre iba a estar solo.  
  
Por supuesto nunca, jamás, Saihara y Momota iban a corresponderle, esto era un hecho indiscutible, ellos sabían el desperdicio de persona que era después de todo, lo habían visto en el juego, no era nada más que un mentiroso…  
  
Los sollozos ahogados comenzaron a escapar de su garganta mientras convulsionaba en su llanto desconsolado, estaba tan cansado de todo esto, de esta mierda de vida que llevaba, a veces se preguntaba porque no todo acabó en esa prensa hidráulica, habría sido más sencillo, habría muerto con algún propósito, habría sido útil al menos para entretener a los fans enfermos de Danganronpa.  
  
Lloró y lloró durante un largo tiempo, su cuerpo moviéndose bruscamente, estremeciéndose en su dolor interno, su pecho ardía, como si miles de agujas se clavaran en él, heladas, enviando el frío de la soledad a todas partes de su cuerpo, se inclinó hacia adelante, colocando su frente en sus rodillas en un intento de hacerse más pequeño en su lugar, de desaparecer.  
  
Tomó en sus brazos lo que quedaba del peluche, abrazándolo contra su pecho- Lo siento, lo siento tanto- sollozó una y otra vez, como un rezo, como si esperara que el animal le perdonara por haberle dejado caer en las manos de esa mujer de aquel modo sin hacer nada para evitarlo, como un cobarde, el cobarde que siempre fue. Aún después de todo por lo que había pasado, no había cambiado, seguía siendo aquel niño llorón y asustadizo que ahora se escondía tras una máscara de mentiras e indiferencia.  
  
Que patético era.  
  
Negó con su cabeza varias veces, decepcionado de sí mismo, no supo cuánto tiempo se mantuvo en esa posición, llorando hasta que sus lágrimas se secaron y no quedó nada dentro de él, nada más que el eco del dolor que había sentido, algo avergonzado consigo mismo se limpió la nariz con el dorso de su mano, se había roto como un idiota, y de seguro ellos habían escuchado cada segundo de eso, disfrutándolo.  
  
Les había dado el gusto, pero ya no más.  
  
Se separó del muñeco observando los daños y las partes rotas… Bueno, no era tan malo, después de todo, solo tenía que arreglarlo, podía hacerlo, tenía hilo y agujas, y aunque el único hilo que tenía era negro, no importaba, estaría mejor de lo que estaba ahora.  
  
Teniendo aquello en mente, agarró todas las partes y el relleno del animalito y los colocó en su cama con todo el cuidado del mundo, como si el pequeño aún pudiera sentir dolor, y le estuviera haciendo más daño del que ya tenía, mirándolo aún como si pidiera disculpas, no quería que sufriera más, iba a cuidarlo todo lo que pudiera y de la mejor forma, buscó rápidamente el hilo y las agujas, como si no tuviera tiempo, como si dejara unos segundos más al muñeco de esa forma moriría.  
  
Habilidosamente ensartó la aguja, e hizo un nudo al final del hilo que necesitaba para poder comenzar la operación, iba a salvar a este paciente, así fuera lo último que hiciera, tenía que devolver al pequeño muñequito a su estado original o lo más cercano, no se lo perdonaría si no lo lograba. Con cuidado tomó uno de los bracitos del muñeco comenzando a coserlo con cuidado en su lugar original, de la forma más precisa que pudo, después de todo, él era quien solía coser su propia ropa rasgada por las constantes peleas en las que se veía metido.  
  
 El otro brazo siguió, siendo cosido y al terminar observó su trabajo satisfecho, casi parecía que no había sido roto, si no fuera por las obvias coceduras negras en ellos diría que estaba nuevo, ahora solo faltaba rellenarlo y colocar la cabeza, y así lo hizo, con todo el cuidado del mundo fue colocando el relleno dentro, acomodándolo con esmero para que se viera como se supone tenía que verse el animalito, aplacándolo con sus dedos con mucha delicadeza, cuando estuvo satisfecho con el resultado le siguió la cabeza.  
  
Cosió la cabeza, mirando que estuviera completamente derecha, no quería colocarla al revés por accidente, o de medio lado, quería que fuera perfecto, al terminar hizo varios nudos al final, observándolo con una pequeña sonrisa. Ya estaba arreglado, el oso se había salvado, la operación había sido un éxito, casi se le aguaron los ojos de nuevo al verlo sano y salvo, ese había sido un buen susto. Lo abrazó con cuidado, acababa de salir de una operación muy difícil, y al instante se sintió reconfortado por su suavidad…  
  
Realmente por un momento pensó que estaba completamente perdido, que bueno que había logrado repararlo.  
  
Ahora tenía que asegurarse de esconderlo en un lugar donde más nunca ella le tocara, al instante supo dónde, abriéndose paso hacia debajo de su cama, debajo del entarimado de madera, donde escondía su dinero…  
  
No quería dejarlo allí, pero si quería mantenerle a salvo tenía que.  
  
-Lo siento, pequeño, es por tu propio bien- no pudo evitar disculparse con el otro, casi sintiendo como si el pequeño le devolvía la mirada con ojitos de cachorro para que no le dejara allí abajo, por un momento se sintió como la persona más cruel del mundo por esto, ni siquiera le había puesto un nombre aún… tal vez era hora- Prometo que te visitaré, Shiro- le dijo al pequeño ahora bautizado como Shiro, dejándolo en un lugarcillo al lado de sus preciados ahorros y volviendo a esconder todo antes de arrepentirse por dejarlo allí.  
  
Suspiró con tristeza, que decepcionados estarían Saihara y Momota de él al ver que no puede ni cuidar bien un regalo…  
  
No, era mejor no pensar en eso.  
  
Mañana tenía que volver a la escuela, es mejor dormir.

* * *

 **  
** Caminó hacia la entrada de la escuela con tranquilidad, como era su rutina, un nuevo día más, genial, y allí estaba sin falta, yendo directamente a su salón, claro que sí, si no es porque…  
  
-¡Ouma-kun!-  
  
-¡Ouma!-  
  
Las dos voces resonaron, deteniéndole en su lugar al instante, su corazón dio un vuelco, casi paralizándose, para luego comenzar a latir rápidamente, le llevó todo lo que estaba en él no sonrojarse como una adolescente enamorada, ya sabía que con sus recién descubiertos sentimientos las cosas resultarían un poco difíciles para él… pero no pensó que sería a este grado.  
  
¿No podía estar tan enamorado, verdad?  
  
No quería levantar la mirada, no quería ver esas preciosas y brillantes sonrisas en sus rostros, dándole la bienvenida de forma cálida, no quería tenerlos tan cerca pero tan lejos al mismo tiempo, dolía, pero contrariado a sus deseos terminó levantando la mirada para cuando ya estuvieron en frente de él, jadeando por haber corrido por parte de Saihara, y Momota sonriéndole ampliamente, como un idiota, un tonto idiota.  
  
-Hola, Ouma, buenos días- saludó Kaito rápidamente, mirándole con sus ojos brillantes y bonitos, de forma cálida, como si fuera alguien muy preciado, pero aquello no podía ser, ni siquiera todavía lograba entender porque le hablaba ¿Por culpa? No debería de ser. Saihara le siguió, colocándose al otro lado, sonriendo más suavemente.  
  
-Buenos días, Ouma-kun- saludó con ojos suaves, su brillo dorado intensificado por la luz de la mañana, demostrando toda la belleza en ellos, con una sonrisa pequeña pero tan sincera que llegaba dolerle, casi ahogándole en su pecho, ¿Por qué siempre venían a él? No se sentía merecedor de una sonrisa como esa, y aún así se la entregaba tan fácilmente…  
  
Personas como estos dos, era lo que menos merecía en este mundo, un desperdicio de espacio como él no lo merecía en lo absoluto.  
  
-Buenos días- contestó como era costumbre, tratando de mantener su tinte inexpresivo, cosa que hoy parecía ser más difícil que en cualquier otro día. Los dos chicos más altos se miraron entre ellos extrañados, luego mirando al más pequeño de nuevo… Ouma se veía raro, diferente, sus ojos estaban ligeramente hinchados, como si…  
  
Como si hubiera llorado.  
  
Saihara casi hizo una mueca ante el pensamiento, mirando de nuevo a Momota quien también pareció darse cuenta, frunciendo el ceño, más aún así no dijo nada sobre ello, ¿Qué le habría pasado a Ouma? Ellos la última vez que le vieron estaba bien, y fue ayer antes de despedirse, y parecía querer evitar un poco la mirada de los dos, definitivamente estaba diferente al día anterior.  
  
¿Por qué?  
  
-¿Cómo estás, Ouma-kun?- cuestionó el ex detective definitivo de la forma más casual que pudo, caminando a su lado hacia dentro de la escuela, a sus aulas de clase, Ouma se encogió de hombros indiferente.  
  
-Bien- fue todo lo que contestó, aunque no es que esperara mucho más que eso, después de todo Ouma últimamente no era muy hablador con nadie, era raro escucharle hablar, como en esas raras ocasiones en su trabajo, era casi preocupante, este cambio tan brusco, de lo que él había conocido antes… ¿Habría pasado algo? Pero era estúpido preguntarlo, era obvio que sí, algo le había sucedido, además, sabía que no le iba a decir nada, se sentía impotente, no podía ayudarlo de ninguna forma, estaba atado de pies y manos mientras no tuviera nada de información.  
  
Así que le decidió comenzar a contar que habían hecho en la casa del terror, divagando un poco en las partes donde Momota se había espantado y gritado por su propio traje, si no podía ayudarlo, por lo menos deseaba aliviarle un poco, hacerle olvidar lo que sea que le pasara, intentar hacer que pasara un buen rato, incluso si era pequeño.  
  
Kokichi escuchó con atención aquello, levantando una ceja a Momota cuando este comenzó a quejarse y tratar de defender lo indefendible, como siempre, pero nunca creería una mentira como _“No me asusté”_ tan obvia, es que Momota realmente no sabía mentir muy bien.  
  
Bueno, por lo menos le ayudó a dejar de pensar un poco en lo que le había sucedido, un sentimiento cálido llenó su pecho al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, claro, Shuichi intentó aliviarle, ¿Por qué lo había hecho? No lo sabía pero…  
  
Pero… Era casi como si se preocupara por él.  
  
Pero no todo dura para siempre, por mucho que lo deseara, solo estar allí al lado de ellos hablando, o recostando su cabeza del hombro de alguno, olvidarse de todo y todos, y solo hablar y hablar por horas, escucharles divagar hasta quedarse dormido con el sonido de sus voces, eso era lo que deseaba… pero nunca iba a suceder, y la campana de la escuela se lo recordó rápidamente.  
  
El par tuvo que retirarse, y así lo hicieron, prometiendo volver en el almuerzo como siempre, si, tendría ese rato con ellos en el almuerzo, ellos hablarían y él escucharía, es más de lo que podía desear y obtener.

* * *

  
El timbre sonó marcando el comienzo del almuerzo, aliviado Ouma anotó rápidamente la tarea de esta materia, pronto vendrían Saihara y Momota, así que comenzó a resolver la tarea mandada para así no tener nada acumulado, sabía que llegarían en seguida, así que no se preocupó mucho por eso, mientras escribía tranquilamente en su cuaderno…  
  
Pasaron uno… dos… tres… cuando pasaron seis minutos comenzó a sentirse preocupado, es que ¿No iban a venir? ¿Algo había pasado?… ¿Al fin habían decidido que no valía la pena…? Eso… era muy posible, no le extrañaría en lo absoluto, por más que le doliera, era un desperdicio de espacio después de todo…  
  
¿Quién querría estar con él?    
  
Fue allí cuando la puerta se abrió, y su corazón dio un pequeño vuelco esperanzado, levantó la cabeza a punto de soltar un _“Llegan tarde”_ pero las palabras murieron antes de salir de su garganta, quedándose congelado en su lugar, aquellos no eran Saihara y Momota… esos…  
  
¡¿Quién demonios le había dado la inteligencia a esos monos sin cerebro para buscarle en su salón de clases?!  
  
-Vaya vaya, pero miren a quien tenemos aquí, enano bastardo, escondido como un ratón asustado en el salón de clases- dijo uno de ellos, el líder, hablando de forma desagradable con una sonrisa que enviaría escalofríos por la columna de cualquiera, mantuvo su rostro inexpresivo.- Hace tiempo que por culpa de tu amigo no jugábamos contigo, ¿Qué te parece si salimos a jugar?- dijo, rápidamente acercando su mano y agarrándole para tirar de él.  
  
Por la fuerza con la que sostenía su lápiz sobre el papel, este causó una raya irregular en la página del cuaderno, el lápiz cayendo al suelo lejos del pupitre, y la silla caía también junto con el, le tiraron hacia atrás por su cabello, luego cubriendo su boca con una mano, mientras los demás tras él reían de forma morbosa, si no supiera que no era realmente bonito se habría sentido asustado de la forma en la que se reían, casi como si lo fueran a violar.  
  
Tiraron de él fuera de su salón, pasando por el frente del salón de Saihara y Momota, y fue cuando supo la razón de su tardanza, fugazmente los vio hablar con su profesor, tenía sentido, por un lado se sintió aliviado de que aquella fuera la razón, pero por otro lado… estaba jodido, no podía gritarles ni avisarles de su destino, y no podía defenderse solo, solo podía aceptarlo sin más y con dignidad, la que le quedaba intacta.  
  
Lo llevaron hasta algún lugar detrás de la escuela, un callejón oscuro, crujiendo sus nudillos, lo tiraron contra la pared, su cabeza rebotando contra ella, casi sintió como si todo su cerebro se revolcara con el golpe, al igual que su espalda, ellos se rieron cuando cayó al suelo, indefenso, débil, inútil, patético, solo, como siempre había estado, le levantaron del suelo con una mano alrededor de su garganta.  
  
Ahg, es como tener a Maki ahorcándole otra vez.  
  
La gente hoy en día ya no era original.  
  
Maki debería de reclamar sus derechos del Copyright.  
  
Levantaron un puño y entonces…  
  
**_Empezó._** _  
  
_

* * *

  
El profesor les había detenido justo antes de salir a comer con Ouma, curiosos se tuvieron que quedar unos momentos, esperaban que el más pequeño les esperara un poco y no se enojara por dejarle por un tiempo. El profesor les sonrió amablemente a los dos, y una charla que pensaron que sería como máximo de dos minutos o un minuto, terminó volviéndose una charla de diez minutos, casi eterna.  
  
O a menos así es como lo sentían ellos…  
  
Cada segundo que perdían era tiempo valioso con el ex Líder Supremo definitivo, tiempo de estar con él, de hablarle, verle, de tratar de llegar a él, estaban perdiendo mucho aquí.  
  
Momota, impaciente, había comenzado a mover su pie con impaciencia, cruzándose de brazos distraído y respondiendo rápidamente a lo que el profesor preguntara, quería irse de allí, y es que el hombre no les dejaba en lo absoluto, ¿No tenía que ir a una reunión de profesores? ¿Ir a comer? ¿Socializar? ¿Algo? Porque no tenían tiempo para él, su tiempo del almuerzo era exclusivamente de Ouma, y lo seguían perdiendo aquí, debieron hacerse los sordos e irse.  
  
Después de esos diez largos minutos, al fin,  el profesor se dignó a dejarlos en paz e irse a comer, y el par, apresurados, se dirigieron al salón de Ouma, donde suponían ya estaba el otro, tal vez algo molesto con ellos por tardarse tanto.  
  
Pero… cuando entraron… no encontraron a nadie.  
  
Saihara frunció el ceño, eso era raro, que él supiera Ouma nunca iba a otro lugar, no tenía razones para ello, la última vez fue solo para huir de ellos, y eso fue hace semanas ya, esto era demasiado raro…  
  
-Tal vez fue al baño un momento- comentó Momota en un intento de dar lógica a la falta del muchacho de cabellos azabaches con terminaciones purpúreas, pero Saihara no dejaba de pensar que aquello era demasiado extraño como para dejarse pasar, el ambiente del salón era extraño, casi espeluznante, como si algo malo hubiera sucedido…  
  
No le gustaba como se sentía esto, era demasiado…  
  
Saihara caminó hacia el pupitre de Ouma, mirando extrañado la silla caída al suelo, y no fue lo único que había notado, miro a su alrededor, captando el lápiz de Ouma lejos en el suelo, casi al otro lado del lugar, bien eso era muchísimo más extraño que antes, miró hacia el cuaderno de Ouma, acercándose a observar, todo normal a excepción de otra cosa…  
  
Una línea irregular que llegaba desde la última palabra escrita hasta más allá del borde del cuaderno…  
  
Tenía… un mal presentimiento de todo esto.  
  
Era como si lo hiciera apresurado, con el lápiz completamente presionado contra el cuaderno, incluso habían trozos de la mina del lápiz… ¿Pero apresurado a este punto para qué?  
  
¿Por qué hacer ese trazo?  
  
-Kaito-kun, tengo un mal presentimiento, deberíamos de buscar a Ouma-kun, ahora mismo- dijo Saihara rápidamente al muchacho de cabellos purpúreos quien frunció el ceño rápidamente ante el tono alarmado del muchacho de cabellos azulados, si Saihara lo decía no era por nada. Incluso con sus bentos en mano, salieron alarmados del salón en busca del pequeño.  
  
Pasaron por todos lados, desde los baños de la escuela hasta la azotea, la cafetería por si acaso, la biblioteca, otros salones, incluso el gimnasio, pero no había ni un solo atisbo del rastro de Ouma ¿Dónde demonios se había metido? Incluso decidieron regresar a su salón, pero no estaba allí, esto colocaba cada vez más nervioso a Saihara, y su presentimiento se hacía más y más grande, pero no se rindieron y siguieron buscándole, incluso cuando sonó la campana para indicar el fin del receso, no les importó…  
  
Tenían que encontrar a Ouma.  
  
Muy poco les importaba llegar tarde si era por el más pequeño.  
  
Fue cuando salieron del colegio un momento, buscando por el patio, mirando a su alrededor en busca del pequeño Kokichi, cada segundo que pasaba los ponían más y más preocupados por él, no pudo haberse esfumado, tenía que estar en algún lado, y ellos debían encontrarlo, estaban empezando a pensar que haberse quedado hablando tanto tiempo con el profesor había sido una mala idea. Debieron haberle dicho que tenían un compromiso con alguien…  
  
No debieron dejar a Ouma solo tanto tiempo.  
  
Miraron el callejón detrás de la escuela… no creían que Ouma fuera a ir allí pero…  
  
No hacía daño revisar, ¿verdad?  
  
Caminaron rápidamente al callejón y lo que vieron les dejó perplejos…  
  
Allí estaba Ouma tirado en el suelo, luchando por respirar, el ceño fruncido en dolor, su labio estaba partido, y tenía varios moretones, fueron hasta él preocupados, prácticamente corriendo a su lado, arrodillándose en el piso, y dejando los bentos olvidados en el suelo, para poderle levantar con mucho cuidado del suelo, ayudándole a enderezarse.  
  
-¡O-Ouma-kun!- exclamó Saihara al verle, su mal presentimiento había sido verdad, habían dejado a Ouma y lo habían encontrado ese grupo de matones, Kokichi no pudo defenderse y salió herido, Escuchó a Momota gruñir como un perro enojado a su lado, su ceño fruncido en ira pura y descontrolada, mientras parecía luchar por mantenerse respirando en calma.  
  
-¡¿Fueron esos bastardos, verdad?! Cuando los vea los voy a matar a golpes- gruñó Kaito completamente enojado, y no lo culpaba, él también estaba igual de molesto, pero su preocupación por el estado de Ouma fue mayor, ¿Estaba teniendo dificultades para respirar? ¿Eso era sangre en su cabeza?  
  
-O-Ouma-kun, te tenemos que llevar a la enfermería ahora mismo- dijo Saihara y la cabeza del más pequeño se dirigió a él justo en el instante en que pronunció esas palabras, mirándole fijamente, casi suplicante, como un cachorrito pateado, sus labios temblando ligeramente, mientras negaba con la cabeza.  
  
-Tengo que ir a clases- fue todo lo que contestó con voz ronca, el par le miró incrédulo sin creer realmente lo que le estaba diciendo a los dos, ¿Es que Ouma no estaba viendo su estado? ¿Cómo puede pensar en ir a clases estando así?  
  
-Ouma, tienes que ir a la enfermería, no a clases, sé que te gusta estudiar, pero esto es demasiado- contestó Momota a aquello, intentando convencerle de ir a la enfermería, y es que era una verdad, Ouma estaba exagerando, el de cabellos azabaches con terminaciones purpúreas frunció el ceño, mirándole con tanta intensidad, casi haciéndole estremecerse por la súplica en sus ojos amatista brillantes, como si realmente fuera de vida o muerte llegar a esa clase.  
  
Shuichi no sabía qué hacer, y Kaito muchísimo menos, cuando Ouma soltó una frase que ellos nunca pensarían oír de él.  
  
-Por favor.  
  
No podían decir que no a eso, no cuando lo pedía de esa forma, Saihara no podía parar de pensar porque, ¿Por qué Ouma siempre parecía tan estricto con ir a clases? ¿Es que pasaba algo malo si no llegaba? ¿Es que no le gustaba perderlas? No lo podía entender, sin importar lo mucho que le gustara estudiar a una persona esto era demasiado fuerte como para que fuera solo _“_ gustar _”_ esto iba muchísimo más allá de todo el asunto.  
  
¿Lo peor? Si le preguntaba sabía que no iba a recibir respuesta alguna a la pregunta.  
  
-Bueno… te ayudaremos a llegar a tu salón, vamos- dijo Saihara con suavidad, ayudándole a levantarse junto con Momota, moviéndole fuera del callejón, dejando el trío de bentos olvidados, ya luego compraría nuevos contenedores, ahora lo importante era ayudar a su pequeño amigo pálido, y herido, que solo deseaba llegar a clases.  
  
Y así fue, le llevaron hasta el salón, diez minutos, había tardado diez minutos de su clase, su profesor iba a llamar a sus padres sin duda alguna, estaba jodido, no había forma de escapar de esta, no esta vez, Saihara y Momota tocaron la puerta, entrando al salón ayudándole hasta que estuvo en su asiento, mirándole preocupados, habían levantado la silla y Saihara buscó el lápiz olvidado, entregándoselo, recibiendo un suave _“gracias”_ del más pequeño, a lo que sonrió, y se despidió, disculpándose con el profesor quien solo miraba desinteresado la escena.  
  
Ese imbécil iba a llamar a sus padres seguro, es que lo estaba viendo en la expresión de su rostro, casi burlona, este hombre ¿Qué no podía ver que estaba herido? Pues al parecer no, incluso si Momota y Saihara tuvieron que traerle, ese tipo parecía interesarle poco aquello, tomándolo como una mentira.  
  
Estaba tan jodido. Ya podía imaginarlo, y no le gustaba nada.  
  
Después del regaño que el profesor le dio, advirtiendo de su llamada a sus padres, la clase continuó, hasta que al fin sonó la campana para irse del instituto, era hora de ir al trabajo, y así fue, con algo de ayuda de Saihara y Momota que aún seguían preocupados y que le habían conseguido unas pastillas para el dolor, fue acompañado hasta el trabajo y dejado en el lugar, mientras se despedían de él aún alarmados y algo reacios a dejarle allí.  
  
Tanto Mei como la señora Kanjo se habían dado cuenta de lo distraído y adolorido que parecía estar, dándole muchos descansos hasta que Mei se hartó y le dio el día libre luego de haberle dado un trozo de pastel de chocolate para que tuviera algo de energía, no fue mucho, pero fue mucho para él, luego de aquello se fue a casa… directo hacia su destino…  
  
Estaba tan jodido…   
   
Al llegar sus padres estaban… fuera, se congeló en su lugar sabiendo lo que iba a suceder, ni siquiera le dio tiempo para mentalizarse para la paliza que iba a recibir cuando el hombre caminó hacia él con pasos agigantados, luciendo como una especie de ogro enojado, con su gran mano agarró su cabeza y tiró de sus cabellos fuertemente, apretó la mandíbula intentando no gritar, no les quería dar el gusto de nuevo.  
  
No de nuevo.  
  
Tiraron de él hacia adentro mientras su madre abría las puertas para que entrara, con sus brazos cruzados, mirándole con una sonrisa superior y sardónica, repleta de maldad, sus ojos brillando con diversión sádica por lo que estaba a punto de suceder en ese lugar, esa perra, realmente la odiaba más que a nadie en este mundo, más que a sí mismo incluso.  
  
-Otra vez llegando tarde a clases, es que no aprendes ¿Verdad? tu único trabajo es estudiar, y mantener la casa, ¿Y así es como nos pagas? ¿Qué? ¿Es esto por la cosa de la que me deshice ayer?- Dijo la mujer acercándose cada vez más, con cada frase, hasta que colocó sus dos manos en el rostro del más pequeño y clavo sus uñas en él, disfrutando cada segundo del dolor que sabía que estaba sufriendo Ouma.  
  
No se detuvo hasta que logró sacarle un quejido de dolor, sonrió cuando logró su objetivo, soltando su rostro como si le quemara o le diera asco, mirando- ¿Cuál es tu excusa por llegar tarde?- cuestionó al más pequeño, mirándose pensativa y curiosa, pero Kokichi no respondió por mucho que la mujer esperó… un par de segundos. Fue cuando le dió una cachetada tan fuerte que casi sintió que le tronaba el cuello, y habría caído al suelo de no ser porque estaba siendo sostenido por su padre.  
  
-¿Así es como lo quieres? Está bien- dijo la mujer, antes de mirar a su padre, intentó concentrarse, pensar en cualquier otra cosa menos en lo que estaba a punto de suceder, conejos, peluches, su trabajo… Saihara y Momota, pensó en todo lo que pudo en un intento de encontrar un consuelo, cuando sintió el primer golpe de un puñetazo justo entre sus omóplatos, que logró hacerle doblarse y caer al suelo apenas logrando sostenerse con sus dos manos…  
  
Esto era solamente la punta del iceberg.  
  
Ese hombre no se iba a detener hasta verle ser lo más miserable posible, ellos nunca estarían satisfechos, sin importar cuanto lo golpeaban, solo estarían felices si él llegara a morir, no importa a manos de qué o quién fuera, estaba seguro de que habían celebrado cuando le habían visto ser aplastado bajo la prensa hidráulica, no lo dudaba ni un segundo, ese par de enfermos.  
  
Su línea de pensamiento se cortó cuando el otro le levantó nuevamente del suelo solo para asestarle un puñetazo en la nariz, la sangre comenzó a salir en seguida de ella, mierda, la había roto, esto sin duda no podría ocultarlo mañana, no era para nada un moretón simple que pudiera esconder con maquillaje eso era seguro. El dolor recorrió su cuerpo cuando le clavó la rodilla en el estómago, dejándole sin aire, abriendo su boca en un intento por obtener más, pero le era imposible…  
  
El dolor fue al doble cuando ya le habían dado un golpe allí en la mañana, el dolor recorriéndole por completo en forma de espasmos, un gemido de dolor escapó con aquello, mientras volvía a caer al suelo, solo quería que le dejaran allí no deseaba que le volvieran a levantar para que le dieran más golpes, pero no importaba lo que él quería aquí, no a ellos.  
  
Uno de sus brazos fue repentinamente atrapado entre el suelo y el pie de su padre quien pisaba fuertemente sobre el hueso con sus pesadas botas negras, intentó soltarse pero era inútil, nunca tendría la fuerza suficiente como para defenderse de algo así. Presionó y presionó hasta que cerró sus ojos de dolor, no queriendo escuchar el crujido que sabía iba a escuchar, su hueso rompiéndose como en la prensa hidráulica.  
  
Le dejó por suerte justo antes de romper nada solo para darle otra patada en una costilla, justo encima de otro golpe que había recibido antes, haciendo que más gemidos de dolor escapara de él. Ya era inevitable quejarse, salían solos, dolía demasiado, sus pulmones quemaban, respirar era una tarea extremadamente difícil, otra patada le fue asestada, ya no sabía si estaba roto o no, quien sabe, solo sabía que dolía demasiado como para ser ignorado.  
  
Todo su cuerpo gritaba de dolor, cuando el hombre colocó su pie sobre una de sus piernas y repitió el proceso que había hecho en el brazo ahora herido del más pequeño, haciéndole estremecerse de agonía en su lugar en el suelo, otra patada, se quejó sollozando un poco, le levantaron por la cabeza y le aventaron contra la pared, su cabeza rebotando enfermizamente contra ella, y comenzó a tener una sensación curiosamente parecida a cuando se había dado el golpe contra el entarimado.  
  
No se movió más en su lugar, quedando sentado, mirando con ojos desenfocados hacia el suelo delante de él, sintiendo como su conciencia luchaba por no apagarse, sintió un líquido caliente recorrer su cabeza, su rostro, goteando hacia abajo en su ropa negra, oh, se había dado un golpe muy fuerte, su visión se nublaba cada vez más, intentó luchar por no dormirse y entonces sintió otro golpe, uno que le hizo voltear su rostro al recibir un puñetazo directo a la mejilla diez veces peor que el de Momota en el juego.  
  
Todo se volvía negro de a segundos mientras su cuerpo soltaba gemidos de dolor y se estremecía débilmente en su lugar, recostado contra la pared, cayendo de lado al suelo como una muñeca rota, sin fuerza alguna, jadeando por aire, no podía respirar por su nariz, estaba llena de sangre, y goteaba junto con su cabeza que ahora estaba formando un pequeño charco de sangre muy parecido al que había soltado cuando cayó al entarimado.  
  
El hombre le agarró por el cuello y le levantó al aire como lo habría hecho la Asesina Definitiva en su tiempo, ahorcándole, presionando su mano cerrada fuertemente, cada vez sintiendo más presión, menos aire podía entrar, su visión se nubló, sus manos intentaron desesperadamente soltarse…  
  
Que forma tan irónica de morir, ahorcado, el destino de Iruma, casi parecía el karma atacándole, ahorcado como hubiera deseado Maki, hasta que su cuello se rompiera con un crujido desagradable y enfermizo, lágrimas traicioneras corrieron por sus ojos… iba a morir, iba a morir, le iban a matar, estaba a punto de morir, y…  
  
_No quiero morir  
  
_ No pudo evitar pensar, desesperadamente, asustado como nunca antes en su vida, allí, a merced de su padre, con un poco más de presión todo se habría acabado, quedaría agonizando hasta que su vida se apagara con lentitud, retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo como una gallina a la que le rompían el cuello.  
  
_No quiero morir  
  
_ El aire poco a poco le faltaba más y más, la sangre corría de su rostro como un grifo abierto, el dolor recorriendo cada esquina de su ser, sus manos intentaban soltarle pero cada segundo eran más débiles, no podía, no quería, no quería dejarlos… no…  
  
_No quiero morir_  
  
No quiere irse, todavía tiene cosas que hacer, tiene que irse de casa, vivir solo en un departamento, adoptar una mascota, comprarse tantos peluches como quisiera, ver a Saihara y Momota, escucharles hablar una vez más, quería escucharlos una vez más, solo una vez más, por todo lo que más quisieran, no quería morir allí, quería verlos, quería estar cerca de ellos, quería decirles que si eran sus amigos, que podían ir a visitarle a su trabajo cuantas veces quisieran, que disfrutaba mucho de su compañía, quería volver a ir a casa de ellos y limpiar el desorden de Momota, quería seguir haciendo trabajos en grupo incluso si eran de clases separadas, quería ver a los demás…  
  
_No quiero morir_  
  
Quería ver a Gonta y disculparse con él por haber sido una mierda, con Iruma por haber planeado todo eso, quería ver a Amami y conocerle mejor, quería burlarse de Himiko y Tenko, pintar dibujos con Angie, escuchar a Korekiyo contarle historias, ser regañado por Tojo, mirar a Ryoma jugar en un casino y ganar, escuchar a Kaede tocar el piano, incluso no le molestaría volver a oír el típico _“¿Quieres morir?”_ de Maki, vestir vestidos tontos con Tsumugi, meterse con Kiibo y hacerle gritar _“Eso es robo fóbico”_ cuando no era un robot y burlarse más.  
_  
No quiero morir_  
  
Quería volver a ser abrazado por Saihara y Momota, quería volver a estar en la calidez de sus brazos incluso si era algo muy atrevido de pensar, quería volver a comer pastel con Kanjo-obaa-chan y Mei, quería volver a jugar con Miko, quería volver a trabajar, y ver a la enfermera de la escuela.  
  
_No quiero morir, por favor_  
  
Las lágrimas cayeron al mismo tiempo que su visión se tornaba negra, sus manos débiles cayeron a sus costados, colgando, y ya cuando estuvo a punto de caer en la inconsciencia, la presión en su cuello se había ido, y cayó al suelo como una muñeca destruida, por unos segundos no pudo respirar y entonces tomó una gran y desesperada bocanada del santo aire, comenzando a toser en su lugar estremeciéndose y recogiéndose sobre sí mismo por puro instinto.  
  
-Y espero que con esto hayas aprendido la lección- fue lo último que dijo la mujer, apenas la pudo escuchar, estando concentrado en respirar, cuando ellos salieron de la habitación…  
  
Quedó en el suelo sin moverse a otra cosa que no fuera estremecerse, la sangre cayendo bajo él, el dolor en todo su cuerpo le tenía paralizado y apenas podía concentrarse para respirar, intentando tranquilizar su corazón y su respiración, lo último que quería era terminar teniendo un ataque de ansiedad allí, ya fue suficiente por un día, solo quería acurrucarse y olvidarse de que todo existía…  
  
Oh, como quería ver a Saihara y Momota…  
  
Incluso si era solo para tener el consuelo de tenerles a su lado, acompañándole, hablándole, contándole anécdotas divertidas que parecían ser infinitas, los extrañaba mucho, y apenas habían pasado unas horas desde que los vio por última vez y sintió su calidez a su lado.  
  
Era increíble cuanto tiempo había pasado de cuanto se encontró con ellos, un mes y medio, cuando mucho, y ya se había vuelto tan adicto a ellos, a sus presencias, a sus sonrisas, a su amabilidad, a sus miradas cálidas.  
  
Los extrañaba mucho…  
  
No pudo evitar comenzar a sollozar, queriéndoles allí, como consuelo, haciéndose un ovillo en el suelo como pudo con él dolor, estremeciéndose…  
  
Ya no quería estar solo.

* * *

  
Movió suavemente el curry en la olla, fijándose que todo estuviera bien mezclado antes de dejarlo en su lugar, revisando de a ratos el arroz que se estaba haciendo en otra olla a su lado. Tojo no había podido venir este día, pues Hoshi al parecer se había enfermado, y tenía una fiebre algo alta, por lo que ella decidió no venir hoy y dejarle los bentos a Saihara por esta vez, quien algo nervioso los preparaba sin parar de pensar en una cosa…  
  
Le estaba haciendo el bento a Ouma.  
  
A Kokichi Ouma.  
  
Él.  
  
Los nervios se acumulaban en su estómago entre más lo pensaba, Ouma iba a probar su comida, y él no cocinaba tan bien como Tojo, estaba lejos de ser una cocina como esa, ¿Y si quedaba muy quemado? ¿Y si no sabía bien? ¿Y si estaba muy picante para Ouma? ¿O muy seco? ¿O muy soso? ¿Y si no le gustaba en lo absoluto? ¿Y si no le volvía a hablar por darle una comida que no le gustaba? ¿Y si…?  
  
-Saishu, deja de preocuparte- escuchó la voz de Momota desde detrás de él, haciéndole darse la vuelta para mirarle, el otro le sonreía con ternura al ver sus nervios, acercándose y abrazándole suavemente- Ya vas a ver que a Ouma si le va a gustar tu comida, no estés nervioso, tú cocinas muy bien- continuó con suavidad, apretándole ligeramente en sus brazos, colocando un beso en su frente y separándose para dejarle cocinar tranquilo.  
  
Saihara se sonrojó un poco ante el contacto- P-pero, no soy tan bueno como Tojo…- intentó decir, con timidez e inseguro, realmente nadie aparte de Kaito, y los demás habían probado su comida, al principio era todo un desastre, pues por muy solo que se la pasara en realidad casi no comía nada en esos tiempos, o comía comida chatarra mirando Danganronpa, es una suerte que Tojo le enseñara como cocinar, si no seguiría siendo un desastre.  
  
Kaito frunció el ceño- Tu comida es buena, Saishu, deja de preocuparte- dijo al otro, antes de sonreírle- Le encantará- Shuichi sonrió feliz ante aquella declaración, sintiéndose más confiado que antes, asintiendo, no había que ser pesimista, capaz a Ouma le gustaba… o tal vez no…  
  
Suspiro para sí mismo, yendo a buscar los bentos en su mochila, abriéndola para descubrir que…  
  
No estaban.  
  
Pero ¿Cómo no iban a estar? Si los había llevado a clases…  
  
Fue cuando recordó, oh, los habían dejado tirados en el callejón, claro, ahora tenía sentido, habían estado tan preocupados por Ouma que los dejaron olvidados por completo…  
  
Espera un momento…  
  
Ouma no había comido nada hoy…  
  
Automáticamente la culpa se instaló en su pecho, taladrándole, no sabía si comía si quiera en casa, hacerle perder una comida le hacía sentir como si Ouma no hubiera comido nada en todo ese día… Mañana… mañana si le tenía que dar su bento… si, le daría más comida de la usual, así Ouma compensaría un poco el no haber comido ayer. Sonaba como todo un plan, así que con eso en mente, buscó los otros tres recipientes de bentos que tenía guardados por si acaso, nunca se estaba seguro.  
  
Era una suerte que ya los tenía.

* * *

 **  
** Shuichi y Kaito se habían levantado más temprano esta vez, para ir a esperar a Ouma en la puerta, querían pasar todo el tiempo que pudieran con él el día de hoy, así que le esperaron pacientemente allí, además, todavía estaban preocupados por la golpiza que le habían dado sus matones el día anterior, no había sido nada ligero, Ouma apenas había podido caminar, o moverse, habían tenido que resistir el impulso de cargarle en brazos y llevarlo a la enfermería en contra de su voluntad…  
  
Lo único que pudieron hacer fue darle un par de pastillas para el dolor esperando que lo mitigaran un poco, y acompañarle a su trabajo. Para ser sinceros, se sentían un poco inútiles, apenas si pudieron hacer aquello, aunque Momota también esperaba ver a esos matones de nuevo, les iba a pesar lo que le habían hecho al pequeño y lindo ex Líder Supremo Definitivo, eso sin duda alguna, iba a disfrutar matarlos a golpes.  
  
La figura de Ouma apareció, caminando muy lentamente con la cabeza baja, sintieron una sonrisa al verle, pero desaparecieron al momento en que observaron el estado del más pequeño, ¿Él estaba cojeando?, caminaron hacia donde estaba el otro, pues venía demasiado lento.  
  
-¿Ouma-kun, qué te pasa?- cuestionó Saihara con suavidad, y preocupación, causando que el más pequeño de cabellos azabaches con terminaciones purpúreas levantara la cabeza, dejándoles helados a los dos en su lugar, Ouma… estaba… herido, muy herido. ¡¿Su nariz estaba rota?! Ese moretón… como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo más en la mejilla, sus ojos se veían desorientados, desenfocados, recordándole al momento en que había caído contra el entarimado.-¡Ouma-kun! ¡¿Qué te ha sucedido?!- cuestionó, acercándose al otro, apoyándole contra su cuerpo…  
  
El cuerpo del más pequeño se apoyó por completo contra el suyo al instante, dejándose caer contra Saihara, respirando de forma entrecortada, como si le doliera, Shuichi rápidamente envolvió un brazo a su alrededor con extremo cuidado, no queriendo herirle más, no sabía dónde más había sido maltratado después de todo.  
  
La ira comenzó a roer lentamente en el interior del pecho de Momota, estaba furioso, mucho más enojado que ayer, se sentía como un virus que iba llenando su cuerpo, recorriéndole por completo al ver la pequeña e indefensa figura del adorable ex Líder Supremo Definitivo estremecerse contra Shuichi, apoyándose contra él, sus ojos desenfocados, aguados, agotados, sus labios temblando en busca de aire entre jadeos…  
  
-¿…Quién?- cuestionó en voz baja, la furia hirviendo en su voz, esforzándose por no molestarse más, intentando modular su voz para no molestar al más pequeño quien debía de tener un dolor de cabeza por el aspecto de sus ojos, Ouma intentó clavar su mirada en él, haciendo ver esa pequeña acción como si hubiera sido la cosa más difícil del mundo.-¿Quién fue el hijo de puta que te hizo esto?- Kokichi se estremeció ante el tono lleno de ira.  
  
Momota había insultado a su abuela…  
  
Bueno, no es como si la hubiera conocido, y si así era su padre no quería ni imaginar cómo eran sus abuelos, lo mismo va por los de parte de su mamá.  
  
-Ouma-kun ¿Quién te ha hecho esto?- cuestionó Saihara con un tono de voz que nunca había escuchado antes, una repleto de ira como el de Momota. Se encogió en su lugar involuntariamente, causando que Saihara cambiara el tono al instante- Todo está bien, Ouma-kun, no vamos a dejar que nadie te haga más daño- ojalá y aquello fuera cierto, lástima que no era así.  
  
-Fueron esos hijos de puta ¿Verdad?- cuestionó Kaito rápidamente, sin esperar respuesta alguna del más pequeño, suponiendo automáticamente que habían sido sus matones de siempre, por el tono que tenía- Cuando los vea es que los voy a matar a golpes, te lo juro, están jodidamente muertos- si estuviera en un juego de matar aquello le habría asustado con toda sinceridad, que bueno que no lo estaban.  
  
Ouma decidió no comentar nada, dejando que el muchacho de cabellos purpúreos tomara su propia suposición como la verdad, no estaba mintiendo si no decía nada, Saihara por su lado solo se quedó callado, sumido por completo en sus pensamientos mientras le ayudaba a ir dentro de la escuela poco a poco.  
  
-Ouma-kun tienes que ir a la enfermería- dijo Saihara enfocándose en su salud primero, era lo más importante después de todo, las clases podían esperar, pero Ouma no parecía estar muy de acuerdo con eso, lo miró como si hubiese dicho el peor sacrilegio de todos, como si hubiese dicho que la Panta no era la bebida más deliciosa del mundo, o algo así. Como si le hubieran salido dos cabezas allí mismo, frente a sus ojos.  
  
Se tensó al instante, intentando negar con su cabeza pero mareándose al instante, estremeciéndose de nuevo por el movimiento- No…- fue todo lo que soltó, en un susurro tembloroso. Momota le miró incrédulo en el instante en que se negó, ¡¿Qué demonios?!  
  
-¡Ouma, no puedes ir así a clases!- gruñó Momota en voz alta, indignado por lo dicho, no iba a dejarle ir así ni en un millón de años, nunca- Tú tienes que ir a la enfermería, esta vez no te vas a salvar de eso, no me interesa nada.-dijo comenzando a ser firme. Ouma le miró con algo parecido a frustración y agotamiento.  
  
-Tengo… que ir…- intentó decir, avanzando hacia adelante, separándose de Saihara en el proceso, alarmándole por la forma en que se tambaleó al perder su apoyo, logró mantener el equilibrio por suerte, intentó caminar a su salón pero…  
  
La mano de Kaito se extendió hacia Ouma, tomándole del brazo para detenerle, lo que no se esperaba era que el más pequeño iba a soltar con esa acción un alarido de agonía pura, su rostro retorcido en el dolor, causando que Momota le soltara enseguida, horrorizado por haberle herido, Ouma tuvo que quedarse un momento quieto, intentando recuperarse del dolor que recorría todo su cuerpo, tragándose un sollozo, no podía llegar tarde, no podía faltar, si lo hacia lo iban a matar, no podía.  
  
Un mareo le atacó junto con un ataque de náuseas, sus piernas le fallaron en el último segundo, casi haciéndole darse un doloroso golpe contra el suelo que nunca llegó, gracias al cuerpo de Momota que se había movido para sostenerle en ese momento, y aunque no se había golpeado contra el suelo, si lo había hecho contra el cálido cuerpo del más alto, lastimándose, soltando un gemido de dolor, luego sus ojos se empezaron a cerrar involuntariamente.  
  
Escuchaba las voces de los dos, gritarle, preocupadas, cada vez más lejanas, al tiempo que caía en la inconsciencia contra el reconfortante cuerpo de Momota, sintiéndose un poquito seguro en el último minuto.  
  
Ahora sí que no le importaría morir, no si estaba con ellos y pudo escucharlos por última vez.  
  
El par observó con horror como Ouma se desplomaba sobre Kaito, cayendo como una muñeca de trapo contra él, soltando un gemido de dolor y cayendo inconsciente, intentaron gritarle, y evitar que se desmayara pero no lograron nada. Ouma había cerrado sus ojos y no respondía a ellos, apenas se aliviaron un poco al ver que respiraba, Saihara tocó el rostro de Ouma con cuidado en un intento de ver si despertaba, pero no sirvió de nada, por mucho que le llamaran ya estaba inconsciente.  
  
-Tenemos que llevarlo a la enfermería, ya mismo- dijo Saihara con urgencia, siendo obedecido al instante por Kaito, quien envolvió con sus brazos a Kokichi, y lo cargó al estilo nupcial, viendo como el pequeño se desplomaba como una muñeca rota, sin reacción alguna, Shuichi corrió hasta donde estaban algunos alumnos, preguntando con urgencia dónde estaba la enfermería, incluso tartamudeó muchas veces, demasiado nervioso y acelerado, casi teniendo un ataque de ansiedad, si no supiera que esto era más importante que nada, lo habría tenido allí mismo.  
  
Al tener la dirección rápidamente se dirigió hacia allí junto con Momota y el pequeño y herido Ouma, llegando al lugar, el ex Detective Definitivo abriendo la puerta para que pasaran al lugar, siendo recibidos por la enfermera.  
  
-¡¿Qué pasó tan tempra…?! ¡¿Ouma-san?!- exclamó la mujer, al verle, horrorizada. Ella corrió hasta una de las camillas, acomodándola al instante en que le vio- ¡Rápido, allí!- dijo, viendo como el alumno de cabellos purpúreos actuaba, colocándole sobre la camilla y ella comenzaba a ver los signos vitales del pequeño- ¡¿Qué fue lo que le pasó?!- cuestionó, mientras revisaba el cuerpo del pequeño, mirando su nariz sangrante, su mejilla y moviendo un poco su cabeza para observar los daños, mirando con cuidado, sintiendo la sangre seca en ella, ¿Una contusión?  
  
-N-no lo sabemos, enfermera-san, nosotros, llegamos y estábamos esperándole y le vimos así, y… y queríamos traerle pero se desmayó- comenzó a tratar de decir Saihara en medio de sus nervios, demasiado alterado por esto, Kaito envolvió con sus brazos al instante al muchacho del Ahoge, apretándole en un abrazo reconfortante, en un intento de calmarle.  
  
-R-Respira, Saishu- dijo Kaito, intentando no mostrar lo nervioso que sentía él mismo, observando al más pequeño mientras era revisado, la mujer frunció el ceño, abriendo el uniforme del más pequeño, los tres en la habitación soltaron un grito ahogado ante la visión de las heridas del más pequeño, él estaba…  
  
Su estómago estaba prácticamente negro, sus costillas, todo su pecho también tenía múltiples contusiones muy grandes, su cuello tenía marcas de una mano grande a su alrededor, como si le hubieran ahorcado y casi roto el cuello. La enfermera aspiró por la nariz, tratando de centrarse en el trabajo que tenía adelante, ya luego tendría tiempo para sentirse horrorizada. Saihara tembló, cuando ella levantó el cuerpo de Ouma para terminar de retirar el uniforme, dejando al descubierto su brazo, el que había agarrado Momota, tenía una gran contusión purpúrea en él…  
  
El nudo en su garganta crecía a medida veía las costillas heridas, y la espalda del otro la cual también tenía un gran moretón de un feo golpe entre sus omóplatos. Cubrió su boca con una mano, su pecho doliendo, mientras lágrimas comenzaban a caer de sus ojos, Ouma había sido apaleado a más no poder,  casi casi no podía vivir para contarlo, ¿Quién…? ¿De verdad esos matones…?  
  
Momota miraba fijamente todo, con un nudo en su garganta, dividido entre sentirse horrible e iracundo, ahora si iba a matar a alguien, se lo merecían, ellos, le habían hecho todo este daño al pequeño y delicado cuerpo de Ouma, personas así no merecían vivir en este mundo.  
  
La mujer revisó si sus costillas estaban rotas, sintiéndose aliviada de que no fuera así, si no, necesitaría una operación, o mínimo un hospital, ella podía tratar con huesos mallugados, tocó el área del pecho para revisar lo mismo, aliviándose al no encontrar nada roto, aunque todavía le preocupaba la posibilidad de una hemorragia interna, tocó su brazo y su espalda, nada, era una suerte, Ouma era muy afortunado de no tener nada destrozado.  
  
Bueno, a excepción de su nariz. Aunque no parecía ser muy grave, seguía estando algo rota. Acercó suavemente sus manos a la nariz del más pequeño, mirando donde se había fragmentado, y se levantó a buscar lo que necesitaba para realinearla. Los instrumentos necesarios y una inyección con analgésicos para aliviar el malestar.  
  
Rápidamente la aplicó en su nariz, sin notar la mueca de dolor que habían dado Saihara y Momota ante aquello, mientras ella trabajaba y al terminar colocaba los instrumentos dentro de su nariz para realinearla en su lugar, una vez lo movió ligeramente, los dos se estremecieron, eso tenía que doler demasiado. Ella introdujo unas compresas muy pequeñas dentro de la nariz y luego comenzó a vendar su rostro con mucho cuidado, hasta que su nariz quedo fija en su lugar, y ella suspiró de alivio.  
  
Busco más analgésicos para inyectarlos por intravenosa, para aliviar el dolor general mientras colocaba compresas en las heridas y vendaba su pecho y su brazo con suavidad luego de colocar una crema que aliviaría el dolor, era lo menos que podía hacer por él, una vez terminó, fue a por los pantalones de Ouma y sin dar tiempo a avergonzar a los dos adolescentes despiertos, los removió para observar sus piernas en busca de más heridas, sus piernas también estaban cubiertas de moretones y contusiones.  
  
Mientras ella repetía el proceso que en su pecho y estómago, el par se avergonzaron a más no poder, sonrojándose por completo al ver a Ouma así, a diferencia de lo que ellos hubieran pensado su ropa interior era bueno… negra. Se movieron incómodos, observando como ella cubría la piel llena de moretones y crema para el dolor con vendajes, y volvía a colocar sus pantalones, dejando el torso al descubierto, doblando el uniforme y colocándolo a un lado de la mesita.  
  
Suspirando de alivio, la mujer se secó el sudor de la frente, y sonrió a su trabajo, satisfecha, casi se podía decir que le había salvado la vida, y decían que estudiar enfermería era aburrido, tontos.  
  
-Bien, ya está fuera de peligro, eso es seguro, le coloqué unos analgésicos para el dolor, así que se despertara algo confundido, tiene una contusión en la cabeza, tengan cuidado con él, todo debe dolerle, ah y su nariz rota ya fue acomodada, necesita unos antibióticos para prevenir una infección por las bacterias, dejar una semana las compresas dentro y no tiene ningún otro hueso roto, por suerte.- avisó la mujer, haciéndoles sentirse aliviados, Ouma ya iba a estar mejor y eso era todo lo que les importaba.  
  
-Esto es… realmente lo más grave a lo que ha llegado, sin contar que básicamente este niño no come nada- dijo la mujer de forma pensativa y preocupada, mirando al pequeño con una mueca- Aunque se ve menos delgado que antes, ¿Ha estado comiendo?- Saihara se mordió el labio inferior ante eso, entonces era verdad, Ouma no comía nada.  
  
-¿Ouma-kun no ha estado comiendo nada? ¿Qué sabe de eso? Si no es… molestia preguntar- cuestionó el pequeño ex detective definitivo de ojos dorados a la enfermera quien asintió con una sonrisa suave ante su timidez.  
  
-Sí, él literalmente no come nada, ni aquí, ni fuera, es anémico- contestó ella, Kaito frunció el ceño junto a Shuichi, quien colocó una mano en su boca, entonces sus sospechas estaban completamente confirmadas, anémico, Ouma siempre había sufrido de anemia, tenía sentido, es por es que sabía tanto de la anemia en su proyecto por sí solo, lo vivía en carne propia. De verdad que Ouma había estado sufriendo mucho en silencio, que bueno que siempre le traían comida ahora…  
  
Y ayer él no comió nada luego de esa golpiza…  
  
Y era su propia culpa… pero no había tiempo para lamentarse ahora. Le daría su bento cuando despertara, y el suyo propio si era necesario. Luego hablaría de esto con todos, estaba seguro de que Kirumi estaría muy enojada y preocupada, y ni hablar de Iruma, ella despotricaría molesta sobre los tipos que le hicieron esto a Ouma.  
  
Momota gruñó en su lugar, dándose la vuelta para irse de allí con un objetivo en mente, siendo detenido por la mano de Saihara en la suya, mirándole preocupado.  
  
-Kaito-kun, ¿A dónde vas?- cuestionó, mirando al otro a los ojos, aunque no necesitaba ser un genio para saberlo…  
  
-A joder a esos bastardos, vuelvo más tarde a ver a Ouma- fue todo lo que dijo- Lo dejo a tu cuidado, Saishu, Enfermera.- y con esas palabras se retiró del salón como un depredador en busca de sus presas desgraciadas, Saihara suspiró en su lugar, sin hacer nada para detenerle, ya volvería, estaba demasiado molesto, y la verdad no le molestaba la idea de que le diera una golpiza a esos tipos por esto.  
  
-¿A qué se refiere el chico?- cuestionó la enfermera levantándole una ceja.  
  
-A los matones de Ouma-kun- contestó Saihara rápidamente a la otra, quien asintió, frunciendo algo el ceño, mirando a Ouma contrariada.  
  
-Yo… creo que no todas las heridas de Ouma-san son hechas en la escuela ¿Sabes?- dijo ella con simpleza, haciendo una mueca de desagrado ante la idea, Saihara se tensó en su lugar, mirando a Ouma fijamente, la verdad había tenía una teoría como esa hace un tiempo pero…  
  
No quería que fuera verdad…  
  
Pero ahora que lo pensaba… Ouma nunca afirmó que habían sido sus matones los que le habían hecho esto… él solo se mantuvo callado y Momota supuso por sí solo. Y si eso era verdad… entonces cabe la posibilidad de que no fueran ellos… era mucho peor de lo que había pensado…  
  
¿Su propia familia hiriéndole? Tenía que averiguar eso. Y pronto.  
  
-Yo… tengo que hacer algo, usted podría… em…- intentó decir, siendo cortado por la sonrisa de la mujer y su voz.  
  
-¿Cuidarlo por ti?, si, ustedes tranquilos, yo cuido de su princesa- dijo la mujer de forma burlona, logrando sacarle un sonrojo nervioso a Saihara quien tartamudeó, ¡Ouma no era su princesa! Pero… no pudo evitar imaginarle con un bonito vestido púrpura blanco y negro, sonrojado como cuando tenía el de maid y…  
  
Mejor detenía esa línea de pensamiento.  
  
-E-él no es n-nuestra princesa… pero gracias, y-yo…. Vuelvo luego- dijo antes de retirarse, escuchando la risa de la mujer a través de la puerta, que lindos eran los adolescentes, en especial este par, se notaba que se preocupaban por Ouma, ya era hora de que encontrara a alguien que cuidara de él.  
  
Saihara sacudió su cabeza y se centró, era hora de investigar, era hora de hacer lo que mejor sabía, resolver un misterio. Y con eso en mente caminó hacia algunos estudiantes para comenzar con su investigación, sacando una libreta y un lápiz para anotar todas sus pistas, necesitaba saber cómo era Ouma antes del juego. Y para ello iría al lugar principal, el salón de Ouma. Todos tenían que conocerle.  
  
Al entrar nadie pareció prestarle mucha atención, excepto por algunas chicas, bien, ellas serían las primeras. Rápidamente las cuestionó, y ellas encantadas comenzaron a contestarle cosas que le dejaron desconcertado…  
  
_“Un llorón” “A veces me daba tristeza” “Objetivo de los matones” “Siempre llorando y suplicando por comida” “Incluso a sus matones” “No parecía dormir mucho” “A veces llegaba con heridas al colegio, siempre luego de que llegaba tarde a clases el día anterior y llamaban a sus padres” “A veces escarbaba de la basura de la cafetería” “Todos lo molestaban” “Se asustaba con facilidad” “Siempre estaba solo” “No tiene amigos”_ y mucho más.  
  
Muchas de esas palabras le llegaron directamente al pecho como puñales, Ouma… ¿Sufrió tanto? De verdad… no podía creerlo, todo lo que le había pasado… y ellos no habían tenido ni idea…  
  
No lo trataron mejor en el juego…  
  
Bueno, ya tenía lo que necesitaba, así que era hora de volver a la enfermería, y así lo hizo, fue en caminándose hacia la enfermería, con rapidez, no quería tardar más de lo estrictamente necesario, no quería estar lejos cuando Ouma despertara, probablemente sintiéndose confundido sobre cómo llegó a la enfermería, o peor, intentando levantarse e ir a clases en ese estado tan débil…  
  
No, sin duda tenía que estar allá cuando despertara.  
  
Cuando dobló la esquina caminando rápido y pensando sin darse cuenta de su alrededor, chocó contra un cuerpo, haciéndole casi caer hacia atrás, siendo detenido por una mano grande en su cintura, pegándole al cuerpo contrario. Confundido el ex detective definitivo levantó la mirada hasta encontrarse cara a cara con…  
  
-¡Kaito-kun!- exclamó Saihara al ver al muchacho de cabellos purpúreos, tenía un labio partido, y su cabello estaba algo alborotado, y un hilo de sangre salía de su boca, trayéndole malos recuerdos al de cabellos azulados, como cuando el otro estaba enfermo en el juego-¡Kaito-kun estás herido! ¡¿Estás bien?! ¿Te golpearon muy fuerte? ¿No tienes más heridas?- cuestionó rápidamente levantando sus dos manos hacia el rostro del otro, sosteniendo sus mejillas para mover su rostro y mirarle mejor. Momota sonrió.  
  
-Tranquilo, Saishu, no me hicieron gran cosa- prometió el ex astronauta definitivo de forma tranquilizante, intentando calmar al más bajo, le dio un beso en la frente, revolviendo sus cabellos- ¿Y qué haces por aquí? Pensaba que estabas con Ouma- cuestionó a Saihara confundido, el aludido miro a otro lado con una expresión ensombrecida de preocupación y horror.  
  
-Yo... Tuve que averiguar algo…- contestó sabiendo que Momota le había levantado una ceja ante eso, Shuichi parecía estar muy preocupado por algo, algo atormentaba a su detective favorito, e iba a averiguarlo, Momota Kaito nunca se rendía cuando quería obtener información.  
  
-¿Qué paso? ¿Qué averiguabas? Dime- incentivó al otro, insistiendo un poco más para que Saihara le dijera que era lo que le molestaba en esos momentos, tenía que ser muy importante a juzgar por el rostro que le estaba mostrando, ni siquiera le miraba…  
  
-E-es que… es horrible, Kaito-kun- fue todo lo que dijo antes de entregar su libreta al muchacho de cabellos purpúreos en frente de él, quien la tomó con curiosidad, mirándola y abriéndola en la página que Saihara quería, observando las anotaciones desordenadas del más bajo, algo sobre Ouma y muchas otras palabras escritas y…  
  
¿Qué…?  
  
-Según los alumnos, así era Ouma-kun antes del juego- dijo Shuichi con dolor, luchando con el nudo en su garganta que amenazaba con asfixiarle, no quería romperse allí mismo, pero esto era demasiado para él, era demasiado cuando se trataba de Kokichi, tanto sufrimiento y ninguno de ellos había tenido ni idea en lo absoluto…  
  
El rostro de Momota se contorsionó entre algo parecido al horror y la furia, de la ansiedad comenzó a caminar en círculos en el lugar, como un león furioso y enjaulado, con un toque de angustia en su andar- ¿Por qué le tenía que pasar esto a Ouma? ¿Por qué de todas las personas? ¡Ahg!- gruñó antes de golpear la pared con sus manos hechas puños, alarmando a Saihara al instante al ver que no se conformaba con un golpe, lanzando varios al concreto. Saihara agarró una de sus manos suavemente, con una cara entristecida…  
  
La presionó gentilmente entre las suyas, y Momota paró de golpear la pared al instante, mirando al otro, con frustración, impotencia, porque ellos no podían hacer nada con todo ese sufrimiento, no podían borrarlo de la existencia, ya no había vuelta atrás…  
  
Era hora de pensar en el ahora, y el futuro…  
  
Tenían que evitarle a Ouma más dolor.  
  
Y lo iban a hacer.  
  
-Nosotros… tenemos que hablar con los demás, esto no se quedará así, me niego- gruñó Momota, viendo como Saihara asentía rápidamente a aquello, siempre apoyándole en todo, haciéndole sonreír.- No me interesa, Ouma no va a volver a estar en esa casa, incluso si tenemos que seguirlo y arrastrarlo fuera con todas sus cosas, no va a sufrir más- dijo con determinación ardiendo en su mirada, Saihara asintió, sacando su teléfono celular mientras caminaban de vuelta a la enfermería, con un único mensaje enviado a todos los 13 contactos que formaban a todos sus amigos.  
  
_Sherlock: Chicos. Tenemos que hablar **YA** , es una emergencia._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> … se prendió D:
> 
> ¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Qué creen que pasará ahora? ¿Cómo reaccionaran los demás? ¿Qué harán para ayudar a Ouma?
> 
> Todas estas preguntas y más se responderán en el siguiente capitulo de Looking for a liar, no se lo pierdan n.n
> 
> Si quieren nos pueden comprar un café 
> 
> ko-fi.com/diceou


End file.
